Soldiers Out of Place
by dahellraider
Summary: Corporal Ryan Sheppard, and PFC Taylor Jackson get sucked into Mass effect. As Sheppard tries to wrap his mind around that simple notion, they rush to bring their company back together. Faces that were suppose to be friendly become enemies, and everything is not what it should be. OC/Ashley, Personal M/Shep background.
1. Chapter 1

**My Own Alternate what if I not specifically me but someone who could be me entered Mass effect in some way or form, and knowing I shouldn't be here.**

**A semi retake and rewrite of Soldiers out of place  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything bioware has done and make no profit in this**

* * *

******Corporal Ryan Sheppard, U.S. Army, Bravo Company, Second Platoon, first Squad**

**October 6th 2014, early in the morning**

**Before Operation flaming boulder begins**

**Foxtrot base, on the border of Iran**

* * *

Ryan was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he nearly died last night. If the sergeant wasn't there, than that could have been lights out permanently. The lieutenant learned of the past events, and gave him the opportunity to contact his family on one of the bases laptops, where he could use the webcam.

Ryan sat down on a foldable chair in the communication tent on the base. It was early morning here, but it was probably late back home. He fiddled his hand over his short black hair, trying to get his mind off other things. 'I probably need to get my hair shaved soon' he thought to himself. Without thinking he quickly contact home, he was quick about doing so, since he had little time before Ryan had to report to his unit.

The Video feed on the laptop went through almost instantaneous, as Ryan could see his mother probably couldn't get any sleep at all. After all it's hard for a mother to sleep, when one of her sons is about to go into combat.

"Ryan?" Samantha Sheppard, his mom said in confusion, as she wasn't expecting a call from him.

"Hi ma" Ryan replied, trying hard not to look straight into the webcam, as he didn't want to worry his mother.

Ryan was trying to concentrate on the video call, as it was hard to pay attention when the base was so active, after all an invasion was about to start.

"Its…Its good to see you, how've you been?" His mother asked, Ryan got a quick glance at his mother, seeing she was trying hard not to break down into tears.

Ryan finnaly gave up, and he looked directly towards the feed. "Good" he replied quickly, giving a sigh. "Listen ma, I…..I don't have a lot of time to talk….."

"That's fine, It's just good seeing you again Ryan" His mother quickly said, cutting Ryan off med sentence.

"Ma…" Ryan said looking down again, trying to find the right words. He wanted to tell her he loved and missed home, but doing so could reveal the fear in his eyes. He knew his mother would see right through his lies, and the last thing he wanted to do was worry her further. "Tell dad I'll make him proud" Ryan said trying to make her think something else was on his mind, like wanting to prove his former Marine father that joining the Army was the right choice. "Tell my brothers that….."

"Ryan it's okay, I understand" His mom said, showing Ryan that he didn't need to say much of anything at all. "You know, your younger brother enlisted in the Army last week" His Mom added smiling.

Ryan couldn't help but snicker to that. "Dad must be even angrier at that"

His mother gave out a slight laugh, but the tears in her eyes, at the thought of bother her sons in the military couldn't be held back. "Your father couldn't be any more proud of you all; you know he supports all his sons. No matter what decision you make"

Ryan let out a small smile to that, hearing the sound of someone clearing their throat, Ryan looked over to see Jackson. He was waiting for Ryan to finish, so he could talk to his family. They both had little to no time at all, because of what was about to happen.

"Ma, I have to go….I...I'll be home safely, I promise" He said, knowing damn well he probably couldn't keep that promise.

"Be home soon Ryan, we all love you" She said before the Feed was cut off.

Ryan sat up from the chair, walking towards the entrance of the tent. Jackson didn't even look at him. They were never friends sure, but they been together since boot, and Ryan knew Jackson was still blaming himself for what almost happened last night.

* * *

**Private first class Taylor Jackson, U.S. Army, Bravo Company, Second Platoon, first squad**

* * *

Jackson didn't look at Sheppard as he left the tent. He didn't want him to know how sorry he was, how could he? Jackson's own carelessness nearly got him killed, before the invasion even began. He knew if Staff Sergeant Hamilton never came along Sheppard would be long dead.

He quickly made his way over to the seat Sheppard was once sitting on, ready to contact his own Wife. Jackson waited as patiently as he could for Sheppard, hell he probably took more than half the time they had. But Jackson knew that was more than likely the only thing he could do for payment of his mistake.

The camera feed took almost a minute before it was answered. Jackson couldn't help but smile at the sight of seeing his wife again. They had little time before he enlisted, but they knew each other for so long, marrying her only seemed right.

"Taylor? His wife said, half confused, and half happy. She looked well rested, hell she looked way to surprise to see he had called.

"Hay Babe, how you been?" Taylor asked smiling. 'god she's always so beautiful' he thought to himself

"Good…didn't think I hear from you…so soon, is everything alright?" She asked, looking somewhat concerned. How could she not, her own husband was halfway around the world, about to go into a war zone.

"Listen babe, I have like little to no time at all, I just wanted you to know I love you, and The answer to the question you asked me before I left" Taylor paused, thinking back to their small disagreement before shipping out after leave.

His wife's smile faded at the mere thought of the memory "yes Taylor…don't…don't worry about it, I…"

"My answer is yes" He said, cutting his wife's chatter with excitement.

"You…your serious" She blustered out, looking happier than that day he proposed to her.

"Yes I am, now I'm real sorry, but I have to go. I love you"

His wife was tearing up, not of sadness from what could happen to her husband soon, but of happiness. "I love you too" She said chocking up, before the feed between the two was cut.

Taylor sighed, looking up at the ceiling of the tent with a smile on his face. He was going to make it home; he would stay alive at any cost. He owed his wife and himself that.

* * *

**Lieutenant Commander John Shepard, Alliance Navy**

**2183, at new posting of the Normandy**

**Preparing for His new Job as the Ships XO**

* * *

Shepard was waiting for the airlock to open, as the decontamination was in progress. All he had on him was the Alliance fatigues he wore, and his duffel bag on his back. He never owned much, hell he didn't even have a home, ever since after Shanxi and the orphanage the alliance was his home.

The Airlock finally opened, raveling the familiar dark skin captain. "Captain" Shepard Said, dropping his back, and standing at attention.

A half smile came on the captains face, as he shook his head. "At ease commander, you don't have to be so formal around me"

Shepard came out of attention, grabbing his bag back up. "Sorry sir, force of habit" He snickered.

"Understandable, you can take your belongs below deck. Afterwards I want you to get suited up before we begin the shackdown run" Captain Anderson ordered, he was tense about something the Commander could see that.

"Something I should Know Sir, Shouldn't I get myself acquainted with the Ship and crew first, after all this is just a shackdown run?" Shepard asked, looking confused as to why the Captain was in such a hurry to get the ship underway.

"Sorry Shepard, but No. You will be fully briefed later I assure you" Captain Anderson answered, as they were both now walking down the long corridor between the Cockpit and the CIC. When they reached the door at the stairwell the captain looked back towards the commander. "I have business up here for now, so make sure your suited up in twenty minutes, Understood?"

"Crystal Sir" Shepard replied saluting, as the Captain returned one.

Shepard quickly made his way below deck, as the marines nearby saluted. Now on the crew deck Shepard could see what looked like a mess hallo. Looking towards his left he could see a locker with his name on it, So Shepard made his way towards the locker.

Throwing his duffel bag on the ground a picture fill on the floor. Shepard froze in horror at the sight of the familiar picture. He tried to look at the photo as little as possible, as it brought back nothing but bad memories. Quickly he grabbed the photo, but he couldn't help but look at it this time.

He could see his two Parents, Hannah and Jack Shepard, his parent, with him as a little boy between the two. He didn't want to think of how his father died that faithful day, how his mother went missing for years before she was presumed dead. How he would never have a sibling that he was so happy about when he was a little boy, His mother was pregnant when she went missing. And John Shepard would never know wither he would have a brother or sister, all because a stubborn General refused to give up sooner than he eventually did.

He spent the rest of his child in an orphanage, living his early teens as a cultist bent on revenge. If it wasn't for Captain Anderson, he would have never enlisted and set his life straight. Shepard was brought back to reality, as he felt the ship moving. It was time suit up, and get ready for a new beginning again.

* * *

**Corporal Ryan Sheppard**

**Invasion of Iran**

* * *

It only seemed like yesterday, Ryan was sitting on his chair, playing video games such as mass effect. Now the sight of him would surprise any old friends. He had joined the army to help pay for college, like a lot of people did. However, it just so happened that about the same time he finished his training, our country decided to go to war with Iran.

Now he was here in this APC with his new squad, tasked on some crazy mission to attack some Base that Command think may be constructing WMD's. Ryan could only think if he had just started at community college. Sure he loved war games and movies, but to think about actually going to kill someone within the next few minutes would mess with anybody's head.

The only soldier Ryan knew in this piece of junk APC was Jackson. They have been together since basic. Jackson had always shown hate towards Ryan, yet he could never figure out why. Ryan closed his eyes, thinking of home back in Texas. He was only chatting with his mother a few hours ago, but he still couldn't help but miss it all. Ryan never considered himself as a Texas stereotype. He was more of a nerd than a redneck, unlike one of his brothers. Hell Ryan didn't even have that Texas accent most people thought they had. Ryan didn't even have a girlfriend, or anything else back at home, just his caring family. They were shocked when they heard he was going to war. His dad had finally shared some stories of his days back in the Vietnam war. He was in first recon in the marines, so yeah he had some crazy stuff tell. Thinking of better things Ryan could feel himself passing away.

"Corporal" A voice said from the other side of the APC "Hay Grunt Snap out of it, where five mike's out"

Ryan was brought back into reality of the voice of Sergeant Hamilton screaming like always. Taking in his surroundings again at the slightly red lighted APC, Ryan could hear the sound of the tanks around the APC, as they were opening fire on the base. He was just praying at that moment, hoping to god they didn't get hit. Funny thing was Ryan wasn't religious; the first time He prayed in years was last night. This reminded him of that one line Shepard said in mass effect, how there's no such thing as an atheist in a fox hole, or something like that. Ryan found it funny how he thought of his favorite video game in a war zone. Looking around he could see the rest of the squad was as well. We were all green, none of us had seen any combat except the sarge who served a few tours in Afghanistan and Iraq. They all heard that he was considered something of a hero.

"So Sheppard, you're not going to chicken out on us all are you," Jackson screamed in Ryan's ear. Ryan couldn't help but wonder why of all times he finnaly was talking to him, as if nothing had happened last night. Something about him was different ever since he left the communication tent.

"Screw you" Ryan replied cursing, as he started having so trouble breathing in this tight space.

"Sorry Sheppard, I'm married" Jackson replied laughing.

"Just try not to get me killed again Jackson" Ryan said with a straight face, reminding him of last night.

"Cut the chatter lovers" the sarge ordered from the other side of the APC.

The rest of the squad laughed, not looking to take anything serious. The noise of battle had began to fade away.

"First platoon must be giving them hell" Ryan muttered to himself.

"Yeah, they're taking all the fun away" Jackson joked

Ryan took the time now to look threw his gear, checking his ammo and everything else that was important. And another mass effect thing came to his mind. 'Wouldn't it be cool to have an Avenger or something? The only thing I would have to worry about was overheating' he thought to himself. It all still seemed messed up to him that he had mass effect in his head, especially when he could die on this very day.

Ryan could feel the APC coming to a stop, as the door slowly opened. He remembered that they were just a support unit. As soon as first platoon cleared the main building, wthey were tasked to move in and check for any Intel on whatever was going on in this place.

Ryan heard The Hatch finally hit the ground with a loud thumping sound "Move, move, move" The sarge barked to everyone.

As the rest of the squad, and Jackson rushed their way out, Ryan hesitated staring out in a blaze of smoke. 'This could be it for me' he kept repeating over and over in his mind.

"Sheppard if you don't get your ass up, I'm going to kick it for you" Sergeant Hamilton yelled, looking back into the APC, as everyone but Ryan was now outside. And knowing what he had did to Jackson the other day, he probably would too.

Without replying, Ryan simply ran out to cover the next man in the squad. "Man Sheppard, already on the sarge's bad side I see" Jackson commented, as Ryan got down in cover next to him.

"I just can't believe I'm really in this crap" Ryan said looking towards the base, seeing the fighting rage on in the distance. He couldn't help but think of the sight, as if he was watching a war movie, but this was real life and he knew that.

"Relax, we probably won't even get to shot anyone today" Jackson laughed, he had always been that guy who was itching for a fight.

"That's what I'm talking about, today, what about tomorrow, or the day after that" Ryan replied to him, while checking his weapon again to make sure he wasn't being too green, by leaving the safety on or something.

"You really don't want to be here, do you?" he asked rhetorically.

Maybe in all honesty Jackson didn't want to be here either. He never talked to me to much before; in fact I think he hated Ryan. Maybe he was just trying to calm himself. They scanned their sectors, as the fighting had been dyeing down. What was minutes felt like hours, and it wouldn't be long until the sarge orders someone to check one of the first secured buildings.

"Alright Jackson, Sheppard" The sarge said pointing at the pair "You two will set up a perimeter in the north east lab, it's already clear" The sarge ordered as he had his hand on the radio, listing in on first platoon.

"Why us sir" Ryan asked, knowing it was probably stupid to get on his bad side anymore

"Because you two ladies like flirting, plus you still owe me one for last night corporal" The sarge replied, reminding Ryan again of how he saved his life, and put Jackson in his place.

Ryan remembered how the sergeant saved his life last night. Not being dumb enough to say anything, they both motioned their way towards the building, while the rest of the squad was covering. Jackson and Ryan jumped cover to cover; even though the shooting mostly stopped they weren't taking any chances. Ryan motioned Jackson in the building first, as he followed covering his six.

"Good job Sheppard, now I'm on his bad side again "Jackson joked with some anger, as they were now both inside the abandon building.

"Think will find any top secret weapons in here?" Ryan looked around, seeing what looked like the inside of some warehouse, rather than a lab.

"Nah, I bet you 50 bucks this is just some store house, or something." Jackson walked off and turned towards me "I'm going to set myself on that catwalk, see if you can find a weapon stashes, or something"

"For a second there that sounded like you cared Jackson" Ryan commented jokingly.

"Knowing you, you're probably just going to jerk in a coroner"

"Screw you Jackson" Ryan replied, while he had been flipping him off.

"Whatever, I'm not the one who's single" he laughed ,as he was climbing the ladder to get to higher ground.

Ryan began walking around the lab, weapon in hand at the ready. The building may have already been cleared, but he wasn't about to let his guard won. Ryan started checking box from box, all of it looked like crappy office supplies or something. Taking his last search around the room, Ryan's eyes got gaze of one particular glowing crate.

"Hay Jackson, you seeing this" Ryan called out, but heard no reply. Jackson was probably smoking, or listing to his music like he always did. He had always been a slacker back in basic.

Ryan's body felt contempt to open the crate, for some unknown reason. He looked around to find a crowbar on a nearby shelf. Quickly he grabbed it, as he walked towards the crate, prying the crate open to reveal something he swore he's seen before.

"What the hell is th..." Ryan thought for a moment not finishing the sentence

'I've been playing too much mass effect to think this is….' His thoughts were interrupted, as a flash came from what looked like a Prothean device. He felt his body being sucked in, as the building had also started collapsing around him.

"Sheppard" Jackson screamed, jumping from the catwalk, trying to grab hold of Ryan, as he was sucked in with him.

"Shepp-ard" the voice of Jackson calling turned into what sounded like a voice of a women. Ryan suddenly collapsed to the ground, next to an unfamiliar body wearing some kind of black armor. Someone else in white amour came to that parson's aid. Ryan looked around, and could see Jackson lying on the ground just a little ways over.

Barley conscious, he looked up towards a fire blazing sky, yet something was different. Ryan tried to turn his head, but the pain was unbearable. Everything was different, but familiar. he could swore once again that he's seen all of this beforehand.

As Ryan motioned to reach his M4 Rifle next to him, he suddenly got a foot stomped on his hand. Ryan started cursing himself, groaning in pain. The person in white armor looked over him, pointing what looked like a gun directly at Ryan's head, with that same woman's voice from earlier, screaming at him.

"Who the hell are you?" The voice barked with a demanding voice.

'No that's impossible, I must be dreaming' Ryan thought to himself, as that looked just like "Ashley Williams" He said faintly, and she was surprised he knew her name.

"How do you know my name?" She questioned, while pointing her gun further into his forehead.

"Sheppard" Jackson screamed reaching for his weapon. Before he could barely get his hands on his rifle, another one in armor, what looked like Kaidan knocked him out cold.

"How does he know the commanders name?" she asked, looking towards Ryan again. She continued to press her foot further onto Ryan's hand.

"What question do you want me to ask first?" Ryan joked still groaning in pain

"Ok then, tell me who you are?" she asked with her demanding voice.

"Corporal Ryan Sheppard US Army" Ryan said with a grin on his face "You want my serial number too, because that's all your getting Ashley" he laughed at the mention of knowing who she was. Moments later everything turned black.

* * *

**Gunnery chief Ashley Williams**

**Eden Prime**

* * *

Ashley hit the butt of her weapon at the man, knocking him out cold.

"LT, you okay over there?" She asked, looking back towards the lieutenant.

"Yeah chief, this one is out cold as well. Ill radio the Normandy of the commander's condition, and that we have two unknowns." Kaidan replied, while motioning his ear for his comm.

Ashley picked up the man's weapon. She thought of how strange it was, and why the weapon looked like something from an old history vid.

"Normandy is on its way chief" Kaidan said, standing next to the chief now.

Ashley looked up and saw the LT standing over her. She searched the man, also noticing his strange clothing.

"These guys look like they just game from a Modern festival" Kaidan joked looking at the two unconscious men.

"What do you mean LT?" Ashley asked, standing up next to him.

"That's really old earth military clothing, and their weapons, I've seen them from some old vids."

Ashley looked down towards the man she knocked out "He looked confused, like he shouldn't be here."

"What do you mean Chief?" Kaidan asked, confused at what she was getting at.

"These guys came from the beacon, didn't you see" Ashley stated, remembering how they fell from the air the second the commander had also fallen.

"I don't know what I saw chief, for all we know they're working with the geth"

He was right, and she knew that. That was little to no explanation for where these two men came from. All she knew was that one man's name, and how strange it was that he knew her. Knowing the commanders would be one thing, but her was quiet another.

"Maybe, but that doesn't explain how this one knew my name. And I think the other one might have been calling to this guy" Ashley Explained.

"I'm pretty sure he called out Shepard" Kaidan replied, remembering what the other man said.

"No, when I asked who he was he said he was Corporal Sheppard and that he was with the US army or something like that LT"

The sound of the Normandy came in; as the hanger door opened a security team came out.

"Don't dig too much into it Chief, you coming on the Normandy with us, we could use you" Kaidan asked.

"For what, the commander was pretty clear on how much he didn't want me. In fact he's probably going to blame me for this" Ashley remembered how Shepard told her how could she left her unit behind, and the LT had to convince him to let her join.

"I'm sure we can put the blame on these two, and I could convince the captain to make you one of the crew."He grabbed the commander, and signaled Ashley to grab the other Sheppard, as a security detail came to help the pair. Ashley couldn't help herself but wonder what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Own Alternate what if I not specifically me but someone who could be me came entered Mass effect in some way or form and knowing I shouldn't be here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything bioware has done and make no profit in this**

* * *

**Staff Sgt Mark Hamilton U.S. Army, Bravo Company, Second platoon, First squad leader**

**October 6th 2014**

**Operation flaming boulder, after the Collapse of the Lab**

* * *

"Under heavy fire, repeat heavy fire. The general retreat has been ordered" nothing but static came after that. Sgt Hamilton tossed the radio aside in frustration. Not only had the building he sent two of his men collapsed, but Lieutenant Overstreet, and Sergeant McNeil's teams were also missing. His squad, or what was left of it, was the only men of Bravo Company still accounted for.

"God damn it, I'm not leaving anyone behind again" he shouted to himself, as his squad was now cut off from the building Sheppard and Jackson were in.

"Sarge, the building collapsed on them. Was probably rigged to blow sarge" the specialist quickly ducked his head, as a mortar round went off really close. Recovering from the blast, he looked up back towards Mark "we need to pull out" The specialist suggested, probably just wanting to save his own Six.

"Listen to me specialist Killian" Hamilton shouted, while a blaze of gunfire was hailing over them "I want you to get the rest of the squad to the Evac." Hamilton forced the soldier up in his face so he could hear his orders loud and clear "Give me five minutes to get back, after that head out."

"But sarge" the specialist tried to reason with him, but Staff Sergeant Hamilton was having none of it. He lost his last unit in Iraq years ago, and he wasn't going to repeat history, not again

"Don't make me repeat that order soldier, now go" Hamilton pointed at the specialist; he was in frustration with everything that was going on.

"Yes...Staff sergeant" the soldier crawled back to the rest of the squad, giving the orders Hamilton had just given him.

"Well then, here goes nothing" Sgt Hamilton removed some of his gear. If he was going to pull this off he needed to run faster.

Giving himself a three count, he tossed a smoke grenade, Sprinting towards what was left of the building. Running through the smoke the enemy couldn't see him, yet that didn't stop them from firing. What seemed like a few seconds, felt like a life time.

"Guess it's a good thing these pricks can't shot straight" Hamilton joked to himself, digging his way in the building.

Entering the ruined building, Hamilton already began his search, when he suddenly heard the sounds of people running towards his direction. Quickly Hamilton jumped behind a crate.

"Sarge" a familiar voice called out. Hamilton sighed before stepping out of his cover. Words could not explain how pissed he was from his men being insubordinate.

Hamilton quickly rose from his cover, seeing that the specialist led his squad back to him, against his orders. "What part of 'head out' did you not understand" Mark had to stop himself from yelling.

"Staff Sergeant, Command says there is no Evac. We're on our own Sarge" Specialist Killian explained.

Before Hamilton could give what was left of his squad orders, they were all caught off guard by a green glow coming from under the rubble. They all raised their weapons at the sight, not knowing what to expect. Hamilton for some reason felt like he had to remove the boulder covering the strange device to reach it, when it happened, a massive green flash, than nothing.

* * *

**Corporal Ryan Sheppard**

**Date Unknown**

**On-board the Normandy**

* * *

Ryan could see fire, what looked like sand and rubble. "It was all a dream" he laughed, while he started groaning again from numerous pain. He closed his eyes knowing it wouldn't be long before a medical team found him.

However something seemed off. He could hear voices, but nobody was near. The pain was beginning to fail, as if someone was already treating his wounds. Ryan thought that maybe he was just in shock. Ryan felt that just a little more sleep could help. He closed his eyes to reveal the real reality in front of him. Everything that just had happened was in no way a dream.

Taking deep breaths, He awoke in what looked like a med bay "ahhh my head" He groaned to Himself, from what felt like someone had hit him with a bat. He looked around, thinking once again that this had to simply be a dream. Thinking like that was useless; he was in the Normandy's Medical bay. There was simply no question about that.

The room was empty, and Ryan noticed he was in restraints. Just outside the room he could hear two familiar voices arguing, from a conversation he already has heard before.

"You have a problem with me, chief?"

"Sir, you question my competence through the entire mission"

"Best way to stop that is to show me you're competent. But I don't remember inviting you to come back to the ship with us."

"You didn't. Captain Anderson did, Sir."

"Why don't you go make yourself useful chief? Like interrogate that prisoner you nearly killed."

"Sir"

'Great I don't ever remember Shepard saying that last line' Ryan thought in his head. He wasn't sure how in the world he was going to explain everything; they probably think he's crazy. How was he going to explain that he was from what they probably considered the past, and that this isn't suppose to be real, but a video game. Ryan couldn't help but laugh at that thought. He wondered where Jackson was, as he did indeed come through with him. The door hissed open and Ryan saw what looked like a pissed off Williams coming inside the room "Great this is all I need" He quietly said to himself.

* * *

**Gunnery chief Ashley Williams**

**Normandy Sickbay**

* * *

'Great this is the last thing I need another Officer who hates me. Hell, he probably knew who I was the second I said my name. This isn't what I want on my mind right now, especially after losing my entire unit.' Ashley thought to herself

Walking towards the prisoner she had knocked out in the med bay, who had nearly died in the process. Ashley came up to the man's bed side; she could easily tell the man was faking sleep now.

"Hay you, I have some questions" Ashley tugged on the man's shoulder, trying to get his attention.

"I told you before Ashley" The man said, putting an emphasis on the fact he knew her name. "Unless you want my serial number, because that's all your getting from me" the man said barley acknowledging her.

"Alright tell me this, how in hell do you know my name?" Ashley asked, trying to sound much calmer and understanding. However, all the man whose name was Ryan just shrugged in response.

"Tell me now" Ashley said in a much more demanding voice, bashing the wall beside her. She didn't have time for games, the fact that her new commander pissed her off didn't help.

"If I did tell you, you simply wouldn't believe me" he replied giving off a slight laugh in response. Not a laugh at something funny, but a laugh that said 'I can't believe this is all happening'

"Try me" Ashley said, folding her arms.

"Okay" Ryan replied giving a slight for some reason, like this was going to be a long story. "For starters, I was on earth a few seconds before you saw me"

Ashley showed confusion on her face before responding "How is that possible?" she asked, knowing there was simply no way you can travel that far and fast.

"Must of had something to do with the prothean device we found" Ryan answered now looking at Ashley "Now, where's Jackson?" He asked demandingly

"Tell me where this device is so we can confirm that. And just maybe you'll get on my good side and I'll tell you where your friend is"

"Okay, search Operation flaming boulder on a terminal"

Ashley turned to a terminal nearby and did as he asked. Searching what he said she felt like this was all but a joke to him. She quickly scanned the file report.

**Operation Flaming boulder, October 6****th**** 2014 **

**An illegal Invasion led by the mere rumor of WMD's being constructed in an un authorized faculty. Due to an unknown force 'possible earth quack' the entire invasion force was nearly decimated. An entire Company gone missing 'with three survivors found a month later' No evidence of WMD's being developed, and rescue forces led by the Iranian military, rescued the remains of the assaulting American Division. Entire zone quarantined ever since. Two U.S. military generals force to resign in humiliation, while another was court marshaled.**

"Tell me one more lie, and I will knock you out cold again" Ashley yelled

Ryan couldn't help as he started laughing like someone who was crazed. He knew she wouldn't belive him, whatever she just read had shown him that.

"What is it now?" Ashley asked, frustrated with how this was nothing but a joke for the man.

Ryan's face turned as serious as possible, looking directly towards Ashley "It's the truth"

"What?"

"Look over the casualty report in whatever you just read, search Ryan Sheppard, and Taylor Jackson" He explained.

Ashley was getting tired of this game, but she figured to go along with it for now. She turned back towards the terminal, searching the causality report of this 'operation flaming boulder'.

"Where under Bravo Company" Ryan said loud enough for her to here.

She just barely nodded, looking over the company in the report. It read only three survivors, the ones found a month later.

**Sergeant Brendan McNeil**

**Private Johnny Tan**

**Specialist Max Killian **

Noticing those names weren't the ones she was looking for she looked under the KIA report. It didn't take her long to find the two names under many others. All the names in this company were presumed MIA officially, but they were all basically marked KIA from reading between the lines.

Ashley stood from the terminal, walking back towards the man that claimed he was from the past.

Ryan saw she was about to ask more questions, but he wasn't going to have any of that until he knew Jackson was okay "I'm not telling you anymore until I know where Jackson is" he angrily demanded.

Ashley nodded before replying "The captain and commander are questioning him" she replied, trying to reassure him.

"OK then, I'm telling you the truth you have to believe me" Ryan nearly pleaded now.

Ashley didn't know why, but something about his face told her he was telling the truth, as crazy as it sounds "You're telling me you're from the past?"

"I know it's crazy, I still don't believe it" Ryan said, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Would explain the equipment you have still, I still don't know if I believe it. That doesn't answer my question?" She asked, remembering where the conversation began at.

"What?"

"How the hell do you know my name?" She repeated yet again, hoping he would finally answer.

"That's even a crazier story, let's just say whatever that prothean device did gave me some knowledge, and simply leave it at that" Ryan explained, something about what he was saying had both truth and lies. She could see it in his eyes, but at least he was starting to be somewhat honest with her.

"Huh, can you prove that with something more than my name?" Ashley asked in a nicer tone, showing some signs of trust with him.

"Ok, I'm on the Normandy the one in charge is Captain Anderson and Commander Shepard. You also read poetry to your father's grave"

She paused of the mention of that, starting to walk out. She couldn't believe what he just said. Knowing the ship and its Commanders was something he might have overheard, but something that personal in her life was something else entirely.

"Guess that means you believe me doesn't it" he yelled at her laughing, as she continued walking out of the med-bay with no reply.

She thought to herself 'how could he know such a thing, it's not something that goes in a personal file, so unless he somehow stalked me. He must be telling some truth' coming out of the med- bay she was meet by Captain Anderson.

"Captain" she saluted, standing at attention.

"At ease Williams, Have you found out anything interesting about our visitor from the past" Anderson asked with a grin on his face, as if he knew the truth already.

"Um Sir?"

"We ran DNA and background test on the other, even though it sounds crazy we believe it's true"

"What are we going to do about them sir?" Ashley couldn't believe what she was hearing, that man was telling the truth the whole time.

"Drop them off at earth, it's going to be hard on them, but that's all we can do…"

"Sir Wait, permission to speak freely" Ashley blurted out, cutting the Captain off from whatever he was suggesting.

The captain raised his eyebrow, unsure of what the chief was going to ask. "Granted what's on your mind chief"

"Sir I…I think that might be a mistake"

"Explain?"

"Sir, this one know things"

"Yes Alenko told me he knew your name, it's possible he heard some comm Chatter or…"

"No sir, it's not that he knows a lot more than that. He says the device gave him knowledge or something"

The captain paused a second to think it all over, knowing if there was truth to this he had to take some risk "Alright chief, if you think he might be an assist will keep them for now. But right now I need you on the citadel with the commander and me"

"Yes sir"

* * *

**Corporal Ryan Sheppard **

* * *

The look on Ashley's face when Ryan mentioned the poetry showed that, in some way she believed him He wasn't exactly telling her the truth, but what was he going to say. 'Hay even though I'm from the past, all this is just supposed to be from a video game' Ryan though again with a smirk, how could he explain that without being thrown in an insane asylum.

Ryan wondered how Jackson was taking this. He probably truly believes this is the future, he had a wife, and Ryan couldn't even imagine what he's going through right now.

Using the prothean device as an excuse from knowing things was probably for the best. However this might backfire down the line, because of the simple fact that Jackson knows nothing about this place. Ryan kept wondering how he could fix that, guessing he could say something about how he was the one who supposedly activated the device, so he would the one who knows everything, while Jackson doesn't.

Ryan was thrown out of his thoughts as the door opened, with a guard stepping in. he motioned his way towards Ryan, giving him a good look before removing his restraints.

"I'm to bring you to the cargo bay with your friend" the guard said gruffly

"Am I still a prisoner?" Ryan asked, curious to what freedom he was being given.

"No, but we want you both somewhere we can easily keep an eye at you two during our stay at the…"

"Citadel" Ryan finished his sentence, as he could see the guard was already annoyed with him.

"Um yes, now get" he motioned For Ryan to get out of the bed.

"Guess you're my bodyguard then" Ryan commented, walking out of the med-bay wit hthe guard watching his every move.

"For now"

Leaving the med bay the Normandy looked nearly exactly like it did in the game, however there were a few extra rooms and other areas, like what looked like a shower room and a crew quarters that wasn't in the game. Ryan wondered what else was different; maybe things won't be exactly the same. Still he knew had to take his chances. The alternative could be getting dropped off of earth and become useless.

The pair entered the god awful slow elevator; well the guard kind of forced him in, shoving him inside. Ryan couldn't help but smirk as at least one thing was the same; this elevator was slower than ever. Coming in Ryan could see Jackson sitting on a crate in a corner of the cargo bay.

"Get over their jarhead" the guard demanded, Shoving Ryan again in his back.

"You know jarhead is a term for a marine, and I'm in, well was in the Army "Ryan replied laughing, as he walked backwards facing the guard.

"Just shut up and get over their past boy"

"Oh so now your insulting me for being from the past and all" Ryan replied continuing his laughter.

"Just shut it"

"Aye aye Navy boy" Ryan joked, giving him a silly salute. However Ryan notice the guard now gave him the look like he wanted to shot Ryan in the face "OK OK I'm going" Ryan added, throwing his hands up in defeat.

Ryan now walked over towards the short blonde hair, brown eye Jackson. He had never seen him so down in his life before. Ryan sat down next to him, wanting to lower his mood.

"Hay private how you holding up"

"Sheppard, do ranks even mean anything anymore" Jackson replied, shaking his head.

"What you joking about this time" Ryan's never seen him like this before, it damn near scared him.

"Our military doesn't even really exist anymore, we were pronounced KIA a long time ago and my…my"

"Your wife Jackson" Ryan wanted to tell him so much about how this wasn't really the future, that this was probably some alternate reality or something "what they tell you"

"They couldn't find out much but...She uh, let's just say she moved on, and let's leave it at that Sheppard" Jackson replied, trying not to choke up with his voice.

"I don't take it you have any smokes left Jackson" Ryan has never smoked in his life, yet he wanted to help his fellow soldier, and probably his friend he had now.

"Your lucky day Sheppard, my last two" Jackson opened a pouch on his ACU, reaching for what was left of his pack out, tossing me one of his smokes.

"Got a light Jackson?" Ryan asked, taking the cigarette from him.

"Yeah, here" Jackson lit his lighter for Ryan; as he now took his first ever huff. "So Sheppard, looks like I should have listened to you for once" Jackson spoke quietly, as Ryan was now coughing from his first time smoking.

"What about?" Ryan asked still giving out a few coughs.

"About today and tomorrow" he removed his own cigarette "you really shouldn't have got on sarge's bad side today. Don't worry I know this isn't exactly your fault"

"I'll find us a way out of here Private, don't worry" Ryan said trying to reassure Jackson.

"It's not like you know anything that's going on here. You let that chick get you pretty good though Sheppard" Jackson grinned giving out a slight laugh. Ryan was at least happy he was trying to give in to lightening the mood.

"She surprised me Jackson, that's all" Ryan laughed, knowing just how little Jackson really knew why she surprised him.

"Still, I wasn't the one hospitalize by her. Maybe you were too busy checking her out Sheppard" Jackson joked

"Screw you Jackson"

"We've been over this Shepp…." Jackson smile left his face when that comment brought him that memory again

"Jackson I'm sor…"

He quickly cut Ryan off "Save it Sheppard just, let's just get some rest. We've had a long day Sheppard" after that Ryan could now see some tears in Jacksons eyes.

"I'll catch you in the morning Jackson, or whatever time it will be here" Ryan replied, as Jackson laid on one of the cots that were provided for them.

There was about a minute of silence before Jackson spoke again. "I told her Yes" Jackson chocked.

Ryan turned towards Jackson, lying on a nearby cot. "Told who yes about what?" Ryan asked, although he was somewhat sure the he knew the person Jackson was talking about, but not sure what the 'Yes' meant.

"My Wife…." Jackson paused taking In a deep breath. "She wanted a baby for so long, she asked me if I ever wanted one before we shipped out, I didn't give her an answer, until this morning"

Ryan didn't know how to reply to that, how could he. He just remained silent.

At that moment He wanted nothing but to tell him. Yet even if Jackson did believe him, that wouldn't change anything. Won't be long until the hunt for Saren begins, Ryan could show them how useful his knowledge would be. Hell he might as well change the things to come, if he was now stuck here that is. Ryan could ask to check what happened in operation flaming boulder, however, did he really want to know?


	3. Chapter 3

**My Own Alternate what if I not specifically me but someone who could be me came entered Mass effect in some way or form and knowing I shouldn't be here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything bioware has done and make no profit in this**

**AN: Been a while since I updated this Rewrite story I know, but between my current health issues I'm working out, and my other story projects I'm trying to make due.**

* * *

**Major Andrew Reynolds, U.S. Army Intelligence, Head of a classified Taskforce**

**October 8****th****, 2014 Two days after the disaster in Iran**

**Washington D.C. **

* * *

It was dark outside in the empty street where Reynolds was waiting for his contact. He knew things wouldn't get over so well with this classified debrief. He couldn't help but wonder what his mentor would do in his position. Years ago during the cold war, Reynolds was just a simple lieutenant, while his mentor was a captain in the Marine Corps. Reynolds never thought two officers from separate branches would ever get along, let alone a British SAS officer in their team. However, that was a good many years ago, and he was a Major now. Reynolds was head of the special Taskforce that he along with his mentor, and that British officer formed many years ago.

Reynolds paced the alleyway that he had been standing in for the past hour now. He checked his watch, wondering where his contact was. Suddenly Reynolds was blinded by headlights coming from the other side of the alley, as a black sedan pulled up slowly towards him.

The vehicle stopped right next to the major, as the door opened for him. Slowly Major Reynolds got inside the car, closing the door behind him, as he was settling in. He turned half surprised to see who he was meeting.

"General Patterson" Major Reynolds said. "I heard you resigned"

The general just smiled, while he was holding a stack of folders In his arms. "Is that what they say?" he asked rhetorically. Before the Major knew it he tossed the Major a folder marked classified. "I guess congratulations are in order Major"

The Major wasn't sure what to say, as he was sure everything in the operation went bad. "Sir?" Reynolds asked confusingly.

"Take a look Major, you were right all along" The general said pointing towards the folder.

The major did as he was told, Opening the folder to reveal a stack of files and satellite photos. The most interesting one was an overhead view of Iranian compound.

"As you can clearly see, there was at least a squad of U.S. troops inside the target building" the general said, pointing towards the photo the Major was currently looking at. "And next" The general added grabbing the photo behind. "A massive green flash within the structure, than…."

"The soldiers where gone" The Major finished, realizing what he was seeing.

"Exactly" The general smiled. "As you can see Major, your Intel for the operation was spot on"

Major Reynolds knew his Intel was spot on, but he also knew another thing. The operation was a complete disaster. "I don't understand Sir, the operation was a disaster?'

"It might seem that Way Major" The general smiled again, knowing something that the Major didn't.

Major Reynolds continued to look over the next set of files within the classified folder, coming to a casualty report of the operation. Reynolds skimmed the list, wondering why they were in here, when he was suddenly surprised at one name. "Sir?" The major asked, looking back at the general. "Does the Captain know his own son is missing?"

"Major, Retied Captain Sheppard does not know what goes on within the taskforce anymore. I hope you understand that Major?"

"Of course Sir, I just don't understand why else you would put the casualty report in here?" the major asked, while he was continuing to look through the next files, once again surprised as he was seeing.

"I see you noticed what's really bothering us Major" The general commented taking a deep breath. "As you can see Agent Raider was behind this the whole time"

The Major looked at the set of photos, not believing what he was seeing. The lieutenant he thought he could trust was working with the Iranians on the device. The photo showed Raider at the base next to Iranian military officers. Next it showed what looked like the same green flash from within the building the day before the operation. Only this time the building wasn't collapsed of course, and it was hard to notice.

"I know the retired captain Sheppard looked after Raider as a son" The general said after a minute of silence.

"More than you know" the major muttered only loud enough for himself to hear.

"Major, you will be heading to Iran to help with the relief teams, as you will than interview surviving soldiers of the division" The general explained, starting the briefing as to why he asked the major to meet him in the first place.

"What about the device Sir?" The Major asked, curious as to the taskforce next move.

"There's others Major, if there's one thing we learned during the cold war. Is that there are many others, besides the entire area has been put under quarantined. And the last thing we need is to start a war with Russia and China; we got lucky they didn't retaliate during the invasion."

"We knew they wouldn't sir, as they weren't aware of the device by Iran" the major added.

"We can probably thank Raider for that" the general finished shaking his head. "That brings me to the next thing"

"Sir?"

"Before you leave for Iran, I want you to head to Texas and pay the retired Captain a visit, see if he knows why Raider would do this"

"Of course General" The major replied, as he was placing all the photos and files back into the classified folder.

The major opened the door of the car, but before he could step out the vehicle the General spook out towards him. "Just make sure the good captain doesn't learn anything about the missing company. The last thing he needs to know was that his own son was involved in one of our operations"

The major just nodded, as he closed the door. Before he knew it, the sedan drove off, leaving the Major alone again in the alley. Reynolds wasn't sure what his visit of his old mentor would turn out. He knew he wouldn't take the news of Raider well. After all, Lieutenant Jeremy Williams was his own adopted son, ever since that incident in Europe over twenty years ago.

* * *

**Lieutenant Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy**

**2183, Citadel **

**Currently trying to take down fist**

* * *

Shepard was working hard to find any evidence he could against Saren. His ground team was stacking on the door at fist club. It was Him, Kaidan, chief Williams who Shepard didn't want with him, and there two new companions. A turian C-sec officer named Garrus, as well as a Krogan bounty hunter named Wrex.

"Alright, Alenko, Garrus, and wrex you're on me. Alenko, Garrus take the left Flank. Wrex take the right, I'll head down the center" Shepard instructed, while everyone in his team got ready to make to move, well almost everyone.

"Commander" Chief Williams spoke up.

Shepard turned towards her, looking annoyed as he had been around the Chief. "What is it Chief?"

"Sir, where am I during all of this?" She questioned, while it was a reasonable question, Shepard still didn't like the tone she was using. He knew she was getting annoyed with him, and frankly he was glad for that.

"I want you covering the entrance, make sure nobody gets inside" Shepard ordered, not even giving her a glance.

"….Sir, with all due re…" Before Ashley could say anything the commander tilted his head towards her, giving her an angry looking glare.

'Chief you will follow the orders I give you, is that clear?" Shepard hissed. Ashley paused; stunned in the way he was treating her. Another mistake she made was not replying to his order. "I said is that clear" Shepard repeated.

"Crystal…Sir" Ashley replied in annoyance.

"Alright team, let's move" Sheaprd ordered to the rest of the group, who had remained silent throughout the whole ordeal he and the Chief shared.

With the door slid open the team dispersed in the commands that Shepard had given to them. The club was filled with Fist's cons, but they were no match for Shepard and his team. Wrex probably took out an equal amount of enemies that Alenko and Garrus took. Shepard concentrated more on giving his team suppressing fire during the entire firefight. If you could even call it that, it was more like a slaughter.

With the room cleared the team entered through a back room towards Fist office. A few dock workers tried to stand in his way, but Shepard didn't even give them a moment to talk. With the team stackin next to the office Shepard ordered Garrus and Wrex to head for the next cover when all hell broke loose. Fist had auto turrets set up waiting for them. Within the next few seconds his entire team was pinned. Shepard was about to issue commands when he Noticed the Chief joining him and Alenko.

"Chief, what the hell are you doing!" Shepard shouted in anger over the loud sounds of the turrets weapons.

"Sir, It looked like you needed some help, Sir" Ashley replied quickly, as she took a peak around the corner, getting a few shots in.

While Shepard was busy thinking of a plan, they entire team heard a loud explosion coming from the turrets, as someone bashed through the window behind them, throwing Fist on the ground. With the turrets down thanks to this new threat, Shepard and his team rushed the office, with their weapons at the ready.

They saw what looked like a man, or a commando for that fact on top of Fist. He was wearing some black armor suit and no helmet to cover his face. He looked like he was forcing information out of Fist. When he was done with his little interrogation, the commando slit fist throat.

"Don't make a sudden move" Shepard threatened, holding his weapon towards the commando.

The commando tilted his head towards Shepard, smirking at him as he stood.

"So you're the infamous Commander Shepard" The commando said, holding his hands out in a mock surrender.

"Do I know you?" Shepard asked, keeping his fingers ready on the weapon.

The commando for some reason was too busy looking at the chief to reply. A faint smile was given from him towards her direction.

"Not going to happen" The Chief stated

"Can it Chief" Shepard replied in a harsh tone, he now gave his attention back towards the Commando. "Who are you?"

"You can call me Raider, and if you want to find that quarian, well…I'm just going to have to stick around" The commando explained, as he slowly walked towards Shepard and his team, revealing his face. He looked to be around either his late twenties or early thirties. He was Caucasian with brown eyes, and dark brown hair.

"If you htin we're just going to let you…" The chief tried to speak up, but Shepard lowered his weapon, giving Ashley a pissed off glare.

"Chief I want you to report back to the Normandy….NOW!" Shepard barked, which caught Ashley at a surprise.

"Sir, you can't just trust this merc…'

'Don't make me repeat an order twice today. I don't want you screwing up the mission again"

With that Ashley just looked towards this new merc, who for some reason Shepard was trusting. He gave her what looked like a sympathetic look ass Shepard, the rest of his team, and their new merc friend left Fist office, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

**Corporal Ryan Sheppard U.S. Army**

**Date (who knows and who cares anymore)**

**Normandy's Cargo hold**

* * *

A few hours had gone by since Jackson hit the sack. It wouldn't be long until Shepard got back. Considering how much real time goes by with the game time. This was all still so hard to wrap around Ryan's head. He knew he was on the Normandy. Even if thought this was some alternate reality, there was still that prothean device in Iran. So he thought maybe this really is the future.

Ryan hoped off the cot, looking around while that one guard still kept an eye on him. Everything down here was pretty much the same as it was in the game.

The mako was just where it should be, although Garrus wasn't here yet of course. The armories table, the lockers all there. Well except Ashley who was with the commander. Not far from Ryan was the requisitions officer. He was looking threw some crates as if he lost something. And there were those two doors on both sides of the elevator, leading directly to the engine room.

Something went on in Ryan's mind. He wondered whether the Shepard here was a paragon, or a renegade. The way he was talking to Ashley showed he wasn't probably going to like her, At least for the moment maybe. Suddenly there was the sound of the elevator coming back down.

The massive door of the elevator opened, once again Ryan saw a pissed Williams. She barely even looked at him. She just headed straight to her usually spot while removing her gear. He could hear her cursing to herself. And Ryan knew it had been way too early for Shepard to return.

He debated on whether or not to go and try to talk to her. Looking around Jackson was still sleeping, and their bodyguard was busy talking to the requisitions officers. So Ryan decided why not might as well. He slowly started to pace myself towards her.

"You trying to sneak up on me now" Ashley said, not even turning towards him. Guess it had something to do with her being a marine.

"Guess nothing gets past you Ashley" Ryan said with a faint smile on his face.

"That's Chief Williams to you, Corporal" she changed her tone to a military one, while starting to clean her weapon.

"I'm not part of your alliance, Hell I'm no longer part of the Army anymore, I think" He made his way beside her, then Ryan suddenly felt a tug on his shoulder.

"Hay past boy, get back over there" The guard said, pointing back where Jackson was still sleeping.

"Everything's fine here, I'm supposed to relive you of their guard duty anyways" Ashley said towards the guard.

"Aye aye" The guard saluted as he walked off "good riddance" Ryan could hear him cursed.

"But yeah so anyways, just call me Sheppard"

"I think I've had enough Shepard's for one day, if you don't mind" she said in a really angry like tone.

"Sounds like a story there, feel like sharing" Ryan asked

"Shouldn't you already know what happened? Hell, maybe you really don't know anything at all"

"The council didn't believe you, and soon Shepard will be a spectre" Ryan spat out knowing that one was true, while one still had not come to pass.

"Well now, maybe I shouldn't be so quick to judge Sheppard"

"See, that wasn't so hard to call me by name, now I deserve a story. So please enlighten me" Ryan asked again nicely, while picking up some tool giving a strange look at the damn thing.

Ashley forced it out of his hand "Don't touch" she gave in a deep breath, before she laid all the details on him "let's just say the commander...doesn't like me, he rather have aliens and Mercs watching his back then me"

"So he either let Garrus, or Wrex watch his back and not you" Ryan knew there were times where Shepard gets new squad members and figured the others probably returned to the Normandy. He guessed that's what just happened.

"Not just that, the LT, Wrex, and Garrus, oh and some shady looking mercenary called Raider There all with him. He then ordered me back to the ship." She paused "He said he didn't want me...screwing up the mission again"

Ryan was confused, he knew in reality it wouldn't make since too only have two squad members with Shepard. Still Shepard wouldn't, well he couldn't say that to Ashley. And who the hells was this Raider. Ryan figured maybe being here already changed events, maybe it started with that first Line Shepard said to her that mentioned me. Still one thing was out of palce.

"Okay, I know Garrus and Wres, but who si this Raider?" Ryan asked

"Some commando, or mercenary, I wasn't really there the hear his story. Maybe we won't see him again, at least I hope" Ashley explained.

Ryan remembered back to the first game. It was a logn itme since he played it, but he would of remembered this merc for sure.

"Got something else on your mind Sheppard" she asked, just barely catching Ryan's confused face to what she had just explained.

"Nah No that's uh….. You wouldn't still have my weapons would you?" Ryan asked, trying to change the topic. Looking around he couldn't see his rifle anywhere.

"Um yeah, they're in my locker"

"Your locker "Ryan interrupted

"Yeah, we were going to get rid of doe's antiques, but…"

"You figured on making some credits off them, or you actually like them" Ryan joked

"I figured you must know how soldiery I am" she smiled "besides, they probably won't be much use for you here"

"Yeah well there's nothing much I have left but the BDU I'm wearing" Ryan tried not to think of home, with so much he actually left behind.

"If you want, I can get them for you"

"No that's fine keep them, although I would like my knife and everything else that was on my belt back"

"Um sure, as long as you don't pull that knife out on me grunt" she laughed

"So if you're my body guard then, I guess we're staying?"

"Yup" she said quickly.

"So, if we are going to say here, you mind teaching me...I mean us some stuff"

"I was told to guard you as an asset of information, not to train you Sheppard"

"BUT….they didn't say you couldn't train me did they"

She shrugged "No but..."

"Come on Chief, what if we get into danger. Jackson and I need to defend ourselves." Ryan pleaded.

"You already have training Sheppard"

"I could defend myself in hand to hand yes, but that won't do much if lets says, I come face to face with a Krogan or something"

"I guess you know a good amount of what goes on here, alright fair enough. But you do as I say Sheppard you understand."

"Yes chief" I said with a sense of sarcasm trying to be funny

"Just do me one favor Sheppard" she asked handing me some tools

"What's that?"

"Stick to calling me Ashley"

She began showing him how to strip and clean Her Avenger assault rifle; they barely had anymore small talk. He could wake Jackson, but the guy deserved some more much needed rest.

* * *

**Commander Shepard**

**Just outside the Normandy**

**After becoming a Spectre**

* * *

"Anderson, before we shove off" Shepard wanted to bring up the issue of a certain chief.

"What else can I do for you commander, you really should be on your way. And I hope you're making the right decision in trusting this Mercenary" Anderson seemed to have an idea what the commander was going to bring up though.

"Sir, now that the ship is mine I want to request a transfer of…."

"Request denied" Anderson quickly cut Shepard off

"Sir, I Understand you allowed her on the ship. But I simply don't want her under my command" Shepard pleaded angrily.

"Shepard, I understand your families past history. However you need to put any personal matter aside" Anderson ordered.

"But…"

"I have her on special assignment now to watch our two visitors; one of them could be a valuable asset." Anderson cut shepard off again "Your still in command of her on this mission, but she has full jurisdiction on them, is that clear" He continued

"Yes Sir" Shepard had to say forcibly, with disgust in the order.

"Good luck shepard"

Shepard saluted, as Anderson returned one. Shepard headed inside the Normandy as the decompression started.

"If I can't get rid of her, I can still make her life a living hell at least" Shepard said quietly

"Sir, did you same something" Kaidan asked

"No LT just thinking to myself" Shepard said with a grin on his face.

Raider gave Shepard a suspicious like glance as he replied back to the LT. Although Shepard bought the Mercs story for now he knew there was something off about the guy. And Shepard was going to figure it out one way or the other.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Own Alternate what if I not specifically me but someone who could be me came entered Mass effect in some way or form and knowing I shouldn't be here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything bioware has done and make no profit in this**

* * *

**Major Andrew Reynolds, U.S. Army Intelligence, Head of a classified Taskforce**

**October 10****th****, 2014 **

**Texas, Sheppard Property**

* * *

Andrew took a deep breath before he finally brought the courage to knock on the door. A few seconds later, Samantha Sheppard was there to greet him. She looked restless, but that was to be expected with the news he knew she had recently received.

"A-Andrew, this is unexpected" Samantha tried to greet with a since of joy, but failed miserably.

"I'm sorry Samantha, is Robert here?" Reynolds asked, holding his hat under his arm.

"Yes, please come inside" Samantha said waving Reynolds In the house.

Reynolds walked slowly inside, looking at the pictures on the mantle in the living room. A smile came to his face as he noticed some pictures form the good old days in their unit.

"Would you like some coffee?" Samantha asked, as she headed towards the kitchen.

"No thanks, I just need to talk to Robert. I won't be here long"

Samantha nodded. "Of course, he's in his office. You remember the way do you?"

Reynolds nodded I, as he made his way upstairs towards Roberts office. He didn't know what to expect. Reynolds knew they had the Army officers come by yesterday to inform them of their sons fate.

Roberts's office was the first door on the right upstairs. Reynolds taped on the door, and it opened slowly. The door was already opened, as if Robert expected company. Walking inside he saw Robert in his chair behind his desk, staring outside through the window.

"Good to see you Reynolds" Robert said, not even looking back towards the door.

"Captain, I guess you know why I'm here" Reynolds explained, slowly walking towards his desk.

"I'm retired, you know that" Robert replied as he sighed. "I knew this was coming, I hope he can pull it off, his fate is sealed now"

Reynolds was a little confused at what his former mentor was getting at.

"To think….these events started over twenty years ago" Robert went on.

'Was he talking about Europe, so did he know I was here about Jeremy' Reynolds thought to himself, as he continued to listen to Robert.

"Yes Reynolds I know what Jeremy did, and just know that what he did was right" Robert finished, which caught Reynolds attention.

"You knew what Jeremy was doing this whole time? So you know that he got your son and his company killed didn't you?" Reynolds restrained himself for yelling, he knew he was suppose to keep quiet about this, but that was useless. Robert seemed to already know everything.

Robert finally turned his chair to meet Reynolds eyes. "Yes I did, and no my son isn't dead. Neither is their company"

"How could you possibly believe that Sheppard, you know ever since you kept an eye on Jeremy and his mother after Europe you always did turned whack. Hell you almost brought cerb…..the taskforce down with you"

"Reynolds, you were always my friend. When I told you to Keep Jeremy and his moms whole story and identity secret from the taskforce, hell even my own wife you were with me. Just…..Trust me on this. What Jeremy did was not treason; he was doing it to save the future"

Reynolds shook his head in response, as he turned towards the door. Whatever was going on in Roberts mind was not sane. However, he would not reveal that Robert knew what Jeremy was doing. He condemned his own son, and his so called secret adopted son. The man had suffered enough.

"I'm sorry you turned out like this Captain. I just hope you see the errors of your way" Reynolds explained, as he turned to leave his old mentor alone.

* * *

**Corporal Ryan Sheppard U.S. Army**

**In-route To Therum**

**Normandy Cargo Hold**

* * *

The Normandy had been underway for a few hours now. Ashley had asked if Ryan knew where Liara was in the Artemis Tau cluster. He just answered Therum, because he could only remember the planets name. He still hasn't seen the commander; but he knew something had to be off about him. After all, the commander didn't even give that speech before the mission started.

"Damn it" Ryan muttered to himself as he missed the target on the shooting range.

"What's wrong Sheppard, lose your touch" Jackson teased while he just barely hit his own target.

"I can't see how either of you became soldiers in the first place" Ashley joked. She was currently resetting the targets on the range.

"It's not easy getting use too the recoil of a weapon that…well doesn't have much recoil at all." Ryan set the weapon aside and sat down to take a breather.

"Jackson right?" Ashley asked

"Yes Chief" Jackson replied, while standing next to Ryan.

"So which one of you two is the better shot?" Ashley asked while heading towards her locker.

"Ashley with these Weapons, it's going to take a while to figure that out" Ryan replied grabbing his canteen. He had filled it up with water earlier, figuring he should use his own gear for such things.

"So you calling the chief by name, are you Sheppard" Jackson joked nudging him on the shoulder.

"Screw you Jackson" Ryan cursed while coughing from drinking too much water to quickly.

"Sheppard, I think this is the most bounding we've ever had" He said laughing.

"OK now, let's see how well you guys do with your own weapons" Ashley came up behind us, holding Our M16A2 rifles.

"I thought you were keeping these Ashley" Ryan asked while Jackson started using shoe polish to make targets on the walls, since we had to use live rounds for our weapons. And therefore couldn't use the holo targets like they had been using.

"Who said anything about you keeping them Sheppard" Ashley Smiled.

Ryan grabbed his rifle, and tossed Jackson his.

"You don't want me to embarrass you like In basic Sheppard" Jackson joked loading his rifle, and removing the safety.

Ryan did the same moving next to him on the Range. "Want to put your money where your mouth is, Jackson" He fired a few rounds, just near range on center. He now turned his safety on and moved off the range.

Jackson pushed Ryan aside beginning his own turn "Ha, even if you have any money, just would be worthless here" Jackson hit his target dead center three times out of four.

"I'd say you're good, but you missed one completely" Ashley said laughing

"I beg to differ chief" Jackson smirked while putting his safety back on his rifle.

"Yeah he's right, two shots in the same hole" Ryan noticed as he went to look at the target.

"Well now, you should probably just stick to your knowledge Sheppard" Ashley joked

"Knowledge, what's she talking about Sheppard?" Jackson asked as we both handed Ashley back the rifles.

Ryan knew he couldn't tell Jackson how he really knew everything he did, So Ryan decided to stick to his cover story.

"The device that brought us here, um…well gave me knowledge of things that are, and things to come" Ryan explained while rubbing the back of his neck, believing he could have made that sound better.

"So, how come I don't have this knowledge then" Jackson asked with a slight confusion on his face.

"Something to do with me somehow activating the device in the first place" at least he knew that part better in his cover story.

"Guess you shouldn't have activated it then, SHEPPARD" Jackson went back to lay on his cot in anger at that. Ryan knew he would never get over of what he lost, and he didn't blame him.

"Sheppard, is something wrong with him?" Ashley asked standing next to me.

"No, let's just say he left someone behind"

"Chief Williams" Commander Shepard called out through the ships comm.

"Commander" She replied answering the ships intercom.

"Send are Asset to my quarters, I have some questions for him"

"Sir, I should be there for when you question….."

"Don't make me repeat my order chief" Shepard snapped cutting her off.

"I'll send him immediately, Sir" Ashley said in a much lower tone. She turned off the intercom and turned back to Ryan "I guess I should show you the way Sheppard"

"Don't worry Ashley, I know the way" Ryan left placing his hand on her shoulder in a effort for support for how Shepard has been treating her lately.

She just shrugged him off, so Ryan made my way to the elevator. "If he wants my Intel, he better give me some answers" Ryan muttered to himself not noticing he bumped into someone.

"Ah, so you must be the famous asset" The man in black fatigues said, standing in Ryans way.

Ryan never saw this man before. He remembered Ashley pointing him out earlier as the Merc who had joined them. However, something about this man was familiar. Ryan just couldn't place where he had seen this guy before.

"Have I seen you before?" Ryan asked noticing the Merc wasn't getting out of his way.

"I think I would remember an ugly face like yourself" The Merc replied smirking.

"You know, aside from your eyes your face looks a lot like mine, so I would watch what you say" Ryan replied, folding his arms.

The Merc that went only by the name Raider was silent for a moment, before he gave out a burst of laughter, nudging the Corporal on his shoulder. "You're alright" Raider said, walking away from Ryan.

* * *

**Lieutenant Commander John Shepard**

**Captains Quarters**

* * *

Shepard wanted to do everything in his powers to get rid of the chief. He was stuck; there was nothing he could do. His family has cursed the Williams family ever since Shanxi. Not being able to finish his own thoughts the door slid open, and the man from the past came in.

The man stopped mid way through the room and stood at attention. Shepard stood in front of him

"Corporal isn't it?" Shepard asked as the man didn't even meet him eye to eye.

"I don't think my rank means anything anymore, Commander"

"Yes well you forgive me for not calling you by name, might add some confusion" Shepard explained with a slight hint of humor "Now if we can get down to business"

"You want to know what to expect on Therum, do you" he asked before shepard could finish.

Shepard nodded in reply.

"Well then, expect lava...um geth lots of geth. You're going to have to fight an armature on foot. Oh yeah and watch out for the krogan on your way out." The corporal replied with no sense of seriousness at all in the mission.

"You think this is some kind of game for you, Corporal" Shepard moved up closer to him saying that.

"No, I told you what to expect. I can help more when we get down there" The corporal said with a smirk on his face.

"You think I would let you compromise the mission"

"You mean the way you think William compromised the mission" The corporal finally met his eyes with Shepard's

Shepard just stared his gaze for a few seconds "we will stay in Communication during the events of the mission"

"Did I hit a soft spot shepard, what do you have against her?" The corporal had a since of demanding in his voice, which the Commander didn't like at all.

"That's personal corporal, now if you excuse me were about to make touchdown"

"In my experience, it's bad for a CO to bring personal feelings in a mission" the corporal stopped the commander at that comment.

Shepard ignored him leaving his quarters as the corporal followed.

"LT with me" Shepard ordered to Kaidan, as he was working on the console right outside.

All three entered the elevator and the corporal moved closer to Shepard.

"One way or another, I will find out" the corporal whispered in his ear.

"We really need to increase the speed of this elevator" Kaidan joked trying to ease the tension, and it worked

All three of them started laughing at that comment.

* * *

**Gunnery chief Ashley Williams**

**Normandy Cargo Hold**

* * *

Ashley heard the elevator moving, as she looked to see the door open. Sheppard, the LT, and the commander all came out together.

"Garrus, wrex, Raider with me" Shepard ordered pointing towards the mako.

"Commander Wait" Ashley yelled as she ran to catch up with the Commander.

"Chief, don't you have more pressing matters to attend to. Like making sure all are weapons are in tip top shape" Shepard replied quickly not even facing Ashley.

"Sir, I should be on that mission with you" Ashley insisted

"Another word chief and I'll have you put down for insubordination. Is that clear" Shepard barked

"Crystal, sir"

Shepard closed the mako's hatch. After that Ashley headed back to her work station furiously, kicking a canister on her way.

She started to follow orders pretending to clean some more gear. Before she could do anything Sheppard came up to her.

"Must be hard" Sheppard said, removing the tools out of her hand.

"My family has been blacklisted for years, still I've never experienced something like this" Ashley replied setting down on the floor, with her backside to the work station.

"I can't quite figure it out either, Shepard shouldn't be expressing such anger with you" Sheppard tried to reassure her.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, but for now we should head up to the CIC to stay In contact with him" Sheppard gave out his hand to help Ashley up.

"Yeah your right…thanks" Ashley said while getting up.

"Hay, nobody should be treated by their CO like this. Trust me I know"

Both heading towards the elevator, Ashley smiled wondering why Sheppard cared so much.

* * *

**Staff Sgt Mark Hamilton U.S. Army, Bravo Company, Second platoon, First squad leader**

**Location, unknown**

* * *

"Staff sergeant you still with us" A voice said, waking Mark up in a semi dark cavern.

Looking around Mark could see the Specialist trying to help him up. He saw the rest of his squad recovering, as they began to set a perimeter in the large dark cavern they were in.

"Report" Mark coughed, as he grabbed his nearby rifle trying to stand.

"We've made some contact with lieutenant Overstreet, and Sergeant McNeil's team Sarge, but their transmissions are weak. They must be deeper in the caverns" The specialist explained, as Mark looked around even more.

He saw the squad with their flashlights all on their rifles. One of the soldiers, a private he had not learned the name was busy setting up flares to give more light.

Quickly he noticed the specialist head was glued closely to the team's radio.

"What's going on Specialist?" Mark asked walking next to the man.

"Sarge, getting a faint transmission again from Sergeant McNeil, sounds like they're engaging unknown hostiles." The specialist replied loudly in a sound of his own fear.

"Damn" Mark cursed quietly to himself. He still owed McNeil his life, and he would make damn sure his squad would get to him. "Alright Grunts listen up" Mark shouted to the rest of the squad. "We're going deeper into the caverns to find the rest of the company under fire. Keep your eyes piled, and engage anyone who opens up on us, Clear"

"Hooah Staff sergeant" The entire squad chanted, falling in as they proceeded down the cavern where they could hear really faint sounds of gunfire.

The caverns all seemed to look the same to mark. There were strange writings on the walls, something he never had seen in his entire life. Even the structure of the walls seemed foreign. The gunshots that they had heard earlier had all now been silenced for the past ten minutes. And they could no longer get any contact from the rest of the company in any form of capacity.

"Staff sergeant we got movement" One of his squad members said, while the entire squad took a knee.

They all had their weapons raised and ready for anything. Mark moved next to the member of his squad that reported the movement. All he could see straight ahead was darkness.

"What did you see Private" Mark asked quietly.

"It was like a bunch of blue lights getting closer and closer, as if they were flashlights" The private explained.

Mark took a good long look down the corridor, but there was nothing to be seen. "Well I think we sh…." But before he could say anything else, Mark saw the lights the Private was talking about. "What the…"

Suddenly a burst of energy fire came for mall the lights. And the entire squad made its way to cover, returning fire.

Mark was behind a nearby rock, as the private that was with him constantly opened up on the unknown hostiles. Mark turned to the rest of his men, trying to shout orders to retreat, but they went unanswered. With the closed caverns they were in, and the constant gunfire. Nobody could hear him. Before mark could do anything else a massive energy went off at his position, and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**My Own Alternate what if I not specifically me but someone who could be me came entered Mass effect in some way or form and knowing I shouldn't be here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything bioware has done and make no profit in this**

* * *

**Lieutenant Commander John Shepard**

**Therum**

* * *

Shepard and his team made touchdown on Therum nearly half an hour ago, yet it felt like hours during combat. Corporal Sheppard was on the Comm giving him some spot on Intel on enemy forces.

"That makes 4" Garrus shouted manning the main gun in the mako.

"Show off, open this door and I'll show you some real killing" Raider commented from the back seat of the mako. He was getting on edge, just wanting to kill something.

Shepard was cuurently driving the mako, Garrus was on the main gun, Kaidan sat next to Shepard , Raider and Wrex were in the back, complaining about not being able to fight themselves . Wrex had made a joke about wanting to set on top of the mako with his weapon. Which Raider said he gladly help with.

"Commander, that tunnel's were we need to go" Kaidan pointed out. Not that there was any other way to go. Corporal Sheppard did say that the path would be fairly linear.

"Contacts, dead ahead Shepard" Garrus shouted out again "If you stop the mako, I could get a clean shot" he added

"I got this one" Shepard increased the speed of the mako, running down the geth ground troops.

"I like your style Shepard" Wrex said with a slight laugh.

"Hell, I could drive crazy like that Wrex" Raider smirked next to him.

Now exiting the tunne,l Shepard was barely able to get the mako into a complete stop. They could see a geth blockade straight ahead.

"Garrus take them out" Shepard barked in his usual commanding tone.

While he was turning the main cannon, Shepard suddenly heard the main hatch open.

"Enough, it's my turn" Wrex charged outside the mako.

"Wrex stop" He completely ignored Shepard "damn it, Garrus delay my order. We need to back him up"

"Finnaly, now this is where the fun begins" Raider said, hoping out of the Mako with the rest of the team.

Exiting the mako, Wrex was on-top of a geth rocket trooper ripping his head off. Shepard jumped behind a nearby rock, giving Wrex covering fire. A geth was rushing from the side, catching Shepard off guard. Raider pulled something from a slot of his armor; it was some kind of knife. HE threw the knife directly into the geths flashlight like head. The geth looked confused as to what had just happened.

"Really? a knife. You know that won't kill that thing…." Shepard tried to comment, but before he could finish the Knife exploded destroying the geths upper half of its body. "Never mind" he added

Kaidan overloaded the last remaining trooper, as Garrus sniped him saving Wrex's life.

"What took you all so lon…." Wrex tried joking, but Shepard just punched him right in the face.

"You compromise the mission like that again, and I will put you down myself." Shepard was in rage like no one had seen before.

"Commander" Kaidan called out.

"WHAT!" Shepard shouted like a mad man.

"Sir, the path is too small for the mako. We will have to proceed the rest of the way on foot"

Shepard walked towards the path. Looking to see if there was any way to get the mako through, but there was none.

Shepard reached for his comm. "Corporal, are we on the right path"

"Yes, The LT is right you need to continue on foot" He replied back over the comm.

"What opposition can we expect?" Shepard asked

"The geth are dug in pretty good, watch out for snipers"

"Affirmative"

"One more thing commander" he added "Expect an ambush at the mine's entrance"

"Wait a minute; is this that armature you were talking about?" Shepard asked remembering is last discussion with the Corporal.

"And you thought I was joking" the corporal laughed

Shepard quickly turned off his comm.; he was starting to get tired of the corporal's humor. However his intelligence has been good so far.

"LT take point, let's move out" Shepard ordered, as all five of them aimed their weapons forward ready to take the heat.

* * *

**Corporal Ryan Sheppard U.S. Army**

**Normandy CIC**

* * *

Seeing Shepard outright punch Wrex like that, was just…something still wasn't right. Ryan figured Shepard was a renegade at this moment now, but how he was acting was just more. How he was treating Ashley, because of some personal matter that could never exist in the game. Ryan tried not to think of what else could be different, or what else might change.

Ashley and Ryan were both watching the live head came feed on the bridge next to joker. Joker hasn't said much to Ryan, however he could still tell he was him same self. He could only guess that some things change, while others stayed the same.

"The commanders being a real hard head today" Joker commented to himself

Watching the feed Shepard and the others were using the rocks for cover fighting about a dozen or so geth. Shepard signaled Garrus and Kaidan for overload, while He, Raider and Wrex mowed them down. Without their shields the geth were becoming easy pickings.

Shepard was still a good leader, in combat at least. Shepard had just finished the last geth off in the canyon. They were about to enter next area that was filled with snipers.

"Shepard watch out, snipers ahead" Ryan quickly called out reminding the commander.

"Copy that" was all he relied.

Shepard went for a rushing maneuver rather than a cautious one. He signaled Garrus to stay behind, while he, Kaidan, Raider, and Wrex rushed out to draw out the snipers.

The plan had worked; thankfully Garrus was a crack shot. Shepard and the others had successfully drawled out the snipers for him.

Wrex and Raider rushed the few geth troopers left in the canyon; they took them down with Their combo of shotgun and explosive knifes, barely breaking a sweat. They then started to move their way uphill now that the area was clear. Shepard and his team were about to run into the armature.

"Commander, ambush is dead ahead" Ryan quickly acted, cursing himself for almost forgetting about that part again.

Shepard didn't respond, although Ryan knew he got the message. Looking over his shoulder he saw the uneasiness with Ashley.

"You ok" Ryan whispered to her, making sure no one else could overhear.

"I should be there; I'm a marine so I don't underst…"

"Don't dwell on it ash, I know he will eventually see how useful you are as a soldier." Ryan wanted to reassure her. As he was still going to figure out what was bothering Shepard about her, and put a stop to it for good.

"What?"Ryan asked noticing a smirk on her face.

"So you're calling me ash now" Ashley mentioned with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Uh…yeah...Well it is short for Ashley isn't it" Ryan hadn't even notice that calling her by ash was be such a big deal.

"Relax Sheppard its fine, and I guess I could consider you a friend by now"

Looking back at the feed they notice that the ambush had just started.

"Crap, everyone in cover" hearing Shepard order his team over the comm.

* * *

**Lieutenant Commander John Shepard**

**Back on Therum**

* * *

Hand signaling his team forward, Shepard had them all move in line formation towards the mines entrance. Everything seemed calm, at that moment a geth drop-ship just came in dropping an armature that was surrounded by a handful of geth troops.

"Crap, everyone in cover" Shepard ordered over the comm.

His team split in two groups behind the surrounding crates. There was a few of what looked like geth bouncing there ways between walls. Before he could get a good look it fired some kind a beam, Shepard was barely able to dodge the shot back in cover.

"Too hell with h this" Shepard cursed to himself "Wrex, Raider draw their fire. Garrus, Alenko overload that thing."

His team did as he ordered; as soon as the armatures shields were down Shepard tossed a few grenades to finish the armature off.

"Concentrate on the unknowns" Shepard now ordered, wanting does bouncing geth things taken care of.

Once again Garrus being a crack shot helped in this situation. He had taken them all out, before the rest of his team could even get their sights on them. Wrex had already charged the geth troops that were surrounding the now down armature, while Raider was backing him up. Shepard noticed those two had become a deadly pair.

The area was now clear, so Shepard signaled his team to form back up on him. "Alright Alenko and Garrus on me, Wrex, Raider I want you covering our exit." Shepard didn't want Wrex to ruin the mission again. Raider seemed to take orders well, so he decided to leave them both behind, however he could see Wrex didn't like the sound of that. Luckily he just shrugged it off not even looking at Shepard, and Raider just gave a mock salute.

"Corporal, were exactly is the Doctor down here?" Shepard asked over the comm. Again.

"She is trapped behind a shield. To get to her you need to reach the bottom, and use a mining laser in order to reach her."

Shepard shut off the comm., now moving into the mine with his team.

They all entered the mine, but before Shepard could even think the geth were already firing on them. Shepard, who was in rage fired controlled burst into the enemies below. He had grown tired of all these geth in the way, yet there was little he could do about that besides kill them of course.

Shepard and his team came towards a series of elevators, and used them to reach the bottom. They came up to the shield the corporal had mentioned; however there was no one there at all.

"Corporal, are you sure she's suppose to be in this spot?" Shepard asked on the comm. Getting a confirmation on his Intel.

"Positive" the corporal answered back quickly.

It wasn't just the fact that the doctor wasn't here. All of the geth the corporal had warned him about were also nowhere to be seen. This place was empty, so Shepard was wondering why the geth would still be guarding the mine so damn hard.

"Damn it, everyone back to the surface. We've hit a dead in." Shepard ordered as they all went back on the elevator. "Joker bring the Normandy in"

"Aye aye Commander" Joker replied over the comm.

Exiting the mine Shepard saw Wrex standing over a few dead geth, and Raider pulling one of his knifes out of a dead Krogan.

"Shepard, good thing you left me here. Otherwise we wouldn't have had so much fun." Wrex Smirked as Shepard and his team exited the mine.

"I take it you learned something from that krogan?" Shepard asked towards Raider, figuring he was the clear minded of the two.

"As in matter a fact I did. He said Dr T'soni was just recently taken to her mother." Raider replied as the Normandy flew in over them.

* * *

**Corporal Ryan Sheppard U.S. Army**

**Normandy Cargo Hold**

* * *

Ashley and Ryan came into the cargo hold to meet up with the commander and his team. He still couldn't understand why Liara wasn't there. No matter what happened in the game she always been there. Maybe this future or alternate reality whatever it may be doesn't exactly follow the rules of the game. That could explain Shepard's behavior, or maybe being here changed more than Ryan thought. He still wanted to learn the origins of this so called Raider. Ryan still couldn't place where, but he knew he seen that man somewhere before. However, before Ryan could keep thinking Jackson ran towards him.

"So how everything go?" Jackson asked

"Not so good"

"It could have been worse Sheppard" Ashley Commented.

The cargo door opened and Shepard came in nearly running his way towards them. Before Ryan could say a word the commander grabbed a hold of him.

"We just wasted our time on a wild goose chase corporal" the Commander shouted in his face.

Jackson tried to get him off the commander, but a few of the Normandy's Marines forced him back away.

"She was suppose to be there Commander, I don't quite understand"

"Commander he can't be right about everything, his Intel on enemy deployment was still spot on in the mission" Ashley mentioned coming in on the argument.

"That will be enough from you Chief" The Commander shouted towards her while letting Ryan go

"Now T'soni was taken to her mother, so you better be right this time. Where is she?" The commander asked, pointing his figure at the Corporal.

"Noveria" Ryan answered knowing that if she was taken to her mother, it would more than likely be there.

"Commander what about Feros, the colony could be in danger" Kaidan asked as he and the others finally caught up with Shepard.

"Corporal will they be fine if we come to them later?" Shepard asked, looking back at the Corporal.

"Yes" Ryan answered, but in honesty with everything changing he didn't truly know anymore. Although, Ryan knew he needed to fix this mess before they started another. After all, Liara could be dead if we don't get to her soon.

"Joker set a course for Noveria" Shepard barked through his comm. He then turned back towards Ryan again."If you're wrong again, I will make damn sure to have you off my ship" The commander said in a threatening tone

Ryan knew if Jackson and he were forced off, then he could also remove Ashley. Her being their body guard is the only reason Shepard can't remove her in the first place. Then it hit Ryan in the face. He knew should be more worried about himself and Jackson rather than Ashley. For some reason Ryan Couldn't stop thinking this way.


	6. Chapter 6

**My Own Alternate what if I not specifically me but someone who could be me came entered Mass effect in some way or form and knowing I shouldn't be here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything bioware has done and make no profit in this**

* * *

**Corporal Ryan Sheppard**

**Normandy Cargo Hold**

**In route to Noveria**

* * *

Jackson and Ryan both managed to get a hold of some armor for themselves. The sets were really basic, but at least they had shields. They had been spending the last few days painting them, wanting wanted them to have the same digital camo pattern as their BDU's. Ashley continued with their training as well, and the pair finally got the hang of how the weapons felt.

The only thing left was for Ryan to convince Shepard that they could be useful with the ground team.

"Is there a reason you two are painting your armor" Garrus asked startling Ryan. He hadn't even known Garrus had walked his way over to them.

"No, no reason really" Ryan replied finishing up his old unit patch on the shoulder of the armor set.

"Yet, that symbol seems to be important to you two" Garrus mentioned pointing at the patch.

Pausing at that moment Ryan thought. "Jackson and I don't have much left, I guess you can say we need something to remember, something to fight by"

Garrus simply nodded in reply at that notion "What is that symbol anyways, looks like some kind of animal" Garrus asked before he walked off.

"It's called a rhinoceros, it was our training unit. The ramming rhinoceros" Satisfied with his answer Garrus returned back to the mako. And Jackson and Ryan both just so happened to finish their painting as Garrus walked off.

"So Sheppard, you think the commander will let us get some action?" Jackson asked putting his armor in one of the crates that were given to us. There weren't any lockers left over for them, so they had to use crates that were next to their cots. Their little sleeping area was slowly turning into their own little sweet home away from home.

"I hope so, guess I could convince him, since the storm on Noveria would cut radio chatter" Ryan answered while he also put away his gear. "I'm going to head up and get some chow, you in"

"Nah, I need some shuteye" Jackson said sitting on his cot, but before he could get some much needed sleep he noticed a familiar face across to Cargo hold. "Is that the mercenary you were talking about?" Jackson asked pointing towards Raider.

Ryan looked over to him, and it was indeed to so called Raider. "Yeah why?"

"That….that can't be, he….he looks just like Jeremy" Jackson stuttered in reply. This got Ryan's full attention.

"Are you sure" Ryan whispered now, hoping Raider wouldn't hear the two. Jackson nodded. "Who's Jeremy?"

"He was a Spec ops officer in the Army, some top secret shit. Jeremy came to me and some of my buddies in a bar. The shit he bragged about sure scared the hell out of us. Shit, what the hell is he doing here? I don't know why I didn't notice him before"

With Raider disappearing into the Elevator Ryan looked back towards Jackson. "You have to be sure Jackson, is that who you say it is, this Jeremy?"

"He looks older then he's suppose to, and has more scars, but yeah I never forget a face Sheppard"

Ryan thought for a moment. If Raider was indeed this Jeremy Jackson knew, then that could somewhat explain why he wasn't supposed to be here. Also, Ryan could have seen this Jeremy before on base, which may be why he looked so familiar to him. However, Ryan knew for some reason that wasn't why he recognized the mercenary.

"Okay, will find out about him alter, just keep quiet for now. If he's not suppose to be here like us and lying about it he must have an alter motive"

With that Jackson agreed to keep quiet, and Ryan decided to continue to head towards the mess like he was originally going to do. Walking towards the elevator he looked around and saw Wrex sleeping, at least Ryan thought he was sleeping from the looks of him. The elevator seemed a bet faster than usually; maybe Kaidan increased its speed. Exiting the elevator there wasn't much going on. After all, in their time it was late, and a skeleton crew was currently manning the ship.

Walking in the mess there was only one person at the table, Ashley. She was seating in one of the chairs face down on the table. Ryan couldn't be sure, but he believed she was asleep.

Grabbing a tray of food he sat across the table quietly trying not to wake her. However, Ryan had no avail, and startled her anyways.

"Ahhh….my head" she muttered to herself

"Funny, I said the same thing when I first woke up in this ship" Ryan joked looking over his food.

"Oh shut it Sheppard, how long was I out?"

"How would I know, just because I'm all knowing doesn't mean I know everything" Ryan smirked.

"No I was asking, because I know you're keeping tabs on me" she laughed as she grabbed some of Ryan's food from his tray without his approval, but he didn't really care.

"Um ash, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing…sorry I have headache at the moment. I should go" Ashley Replied in a weird otne, quickly heading her way back below deck.

Ryan knew that this could be trouble for him. At the moment there were more pressing matters to worry about, like finding Liara and fixing this mess they were all currently in. Finishing the last of what little food He was eating Ryan heard someone walking by. Looking up he saw Commander Shepard there heading towards his quarters.

Ryan took his chance, and quickly left the table to run and catch up to him "Commander, wait can I have a minute"

The commander stopped and turned towards Ryan "Make it quick corporal"

"I would like for Jackson and I to accompany you on Noveria" Ryan asked wanting to finally be useful.

The commander didn't say anything at that. He just continued back to his quarters, but Ryan was being persistent.

"We won't be able to stay in comm on the planet, and you're going to need my Intel, if the mission is going to be successful that is" Ryan now pleaded, hoping the commander would buy his story.

"Fine corporal, but if you com…." Ryan quickly cut him off knowing exactly what the commander was going to say

"I won't compromise your bla bla bla Shepard"

"Corporal, you're should really start taking this serious, this world is very different then what you're use to" Sheaprd replied, crossing his arms. The commander figured to Corporal might take things more serious if he knew what was really out there. Although, what the commander failed to realize was Ryan knew exactly what was in store for them all.

"Last I check you still have no authority over me. But I'll make you a deal commander"

"Fine, I'm listening"

"I'll fall in line on the mission and make sure Jackson does too, if you let the chief come with us" Ryan knew she was a good soldier and would be helpful, yet He didn't believe that was the reason he was asking.

"That's out of the question" The commander stated

"Last I check she is still my bodyguard, besides you can't keep her coped up on this ship forever commander"

"Alright, but you will be strictly a support team on the mission. Is that clear"

"Understood" Ryan saluted the commander in a show of respect, but he did not return one. He just went into his quarters.

They were still a few hours out, so Ryan figured he should get some shut eye like Jackson. Besides he thought Ashley would want to know that she finally gets another chance at an OP.

* * *

**Five Hours later**

**Lieutenant Commander John Shepard**

**Captain's Quarters**

* * *

Shepard was furious with having to accept the corporal's terms. He had no choice; he didn't want the mission to go south again. The Normandy was now less than an hour out from Noveria. Shepard looked at his parent's photo on his desk. He remembered the vow he made to them. After that thought, he then reached for the intercom in his quarters.

"Joker" he called out on the comm.

"Yes commander"

"Inform the chief and her boys to gear up, I want everyone ready by the time I get down there" he ordered

"Aye aye commander"

Shepard could have called the chief directly, but he wanted as much chatter with her to a minimum. The commander didn't want the Chief to think he was going to make it a habit of her coming on missions. In fact after the mission he would make sure she went back to striping and cleaning everyone's gear until hell would freeze over.

Shepard grabbed his armor and weapons in his quarters. He cleaned them himself in his room, not trusting the chief to clean his own gear. Clipping his gear on the commander made his way towards the elevator.

Once in the cargo hold he could see the corporal and Jackson all geared up next to the Williams. They were going to be strictly a support team in this mission, covering our rear. Garrus and Alenko were going to be on Shepard's team. Raider had asked him earlier to stay behind o nthis one and the Commander had accepted. The Commander made his way to the corporal, and his so called team.

"Corporal is there anything else we should know before we make touchdown on Noviera." Shepard asked, because he wanted to make damn sure there was no hitch in the mission this time.

"We will need to get to peak 15, but the access would be cut off, and will need to find a pass to get to the garage"

"Why do that, I got a better idea" Shepard mentioned with a grin on his face.

"Um…Okay what's your plan" the corporal asked looking a tad bit confused.

"I'll have joker activate stealth systems on the Normandy. We will then head straight to peak 15 bypassing the checkpoints indefinitely"

"Huh I didn't think we could do that" Shepard could see how surprised the corporal was with that suggestion.

"We probably couldn't, if the system picked us up before hand. But now that you told me this, we can"

"Sounds like a plan commander"

"One more thing, you're in charge of the support team corporal" Shepard said pointing to him.

"Commander, what the hell are you thin…" The chief spoke up, but Shepard quickly interrupted her

"That's enough chief, Your just his bodyguard. And you're lucky I'm letting you on any mission after what happened on Eden prime and the citadel" Shepard was getting tiered of her. He was hoping something bad would happen to the Chief on this mission. Then all his problems would go away. "Alright I need to inform joker of our plan, be ready in five" they all nodded as the commander walked away.

* * *

**Saren**

**Virmire**

* * *

"Sir the human has been quiet resilient at resisting our integrations" one of Saren's scientist mentioned.

"Has he said anything useful yet" Saren asked

"No, he just keeps repeating his name, who he works for, as well as a series of numbers." The scientist replied looking on is datapad.

"He of course is lying; the one with Commander Shepard knows a lot more." Saren huffed walking towards the human.

"It's possible since he came through the other beacon he doesn't know the same things." The scientist stated as Saren was walking closer to the prisoner.

Saren came up to the human. As the human just gave him his thousand yard stare.

"You will tell me everything you know" Saren demanded

The human said nothing in reply, which amused Saren.

"In time, you will do what I say willingly Sergeant Hamilton"


	7. Chapter 7

**My Own Alternate what if I not specifically me but someone who could be me came entered Mass effect in some way or form and knowing I shouldn't be here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything bioware has done and make no profit in this**

* * *

**Gunnery chief Ashley Williams**

**Noveria**

* * *

Ashley was eager about getting some action again. Sadly the last time she fought she knocked out Sheppard. Something she would never do now at least. Something about the corporal was off, but there was no time to think about that, as she had to keep her mind on the mission. The Normandy made touchdown at peak 15 not long ago. Their team was now on a tram heading to rift station. Commander Shepard's team had been doing most of the fighting, and Ashley's team, well she guess Sheppard's teams was supporting in the rear. The commander gave the all clear to head across the tram, and there was nothing but Rachni corpses between here and there. The corporal had warned them all about the Rachni they would all encounter, although it was still hard for the commander to believe him. However, once again just like on therum he was right about every encounter they had already made.

"Commander we're Oscar Mike" Sheppard said over his comm.

"Um…..Okay…just get your butts over here" Shepard replied with a confused like voice.

Ashley was also a bet confused at what the corporal meant, so she decided to ask. "Sheppard, what does Oscar Mike mean?" She asked

"Really, I guess military terms could change in over a hundred years. Basically it means on the move" Sheppard explained.

"Then next time just say 'were on the move Commander' " Ashley replied with a slight chuckle.

"Or we could teach you our slang, since you know the corporal is technically in charge" Jackson joked, butting in on their conversation.

"Stow it private" Sheppard replied in a mock commanding voice "Hay, I just realized something Jackson"

"You finally decided to go screw off again?" Jackson laughed.

"No, I can order you around" Sheppard smirked with looked like an evil smile at that thought.

"Like I ever listened in the first place"

The tram came to a stop as they hit their destination. Exiting the tram the commander was waiting for them all.

"Took you slackers long enough" The commander muttered with his arms folded "So corporal, which way now?"

"Did you bring does explosives I asked for" Sheppard replied with his usual bad sense of humor.

"Of course…..wait….. Why?"

"We can cut our mission short, by blowing that door over there" Sheppard pointed at the far door on the other side of the room.

"Well it's going to be tight, so you and Jackson will be coming with us"

Ashley was worried at the fact that the commander didn't mention her in his plan.

"What about the chief Shepard" The corporal asked, noticing her worried look. Ahslye usually didn't like someone looking out for her, but something about him made her smile.

"She will cover our ex…"

Sheppard held his hand, quickly cutting him off "That wasn't part of our deal Shepard" The corporal replied in an aggravated tone.

Ashley was wondering what Sheppard was talking about. What deal, did the corporal convince Shepard to let her come? Why would he do such a thing? Did he care more than she thought?

"I'm getting tired of you question my authority corporal"

"And I'm tired of your so called personal matter about the chief. No CO should let such a thing Interfere with a mission like I told you before" Sheppard now screamed in the commander's face.

Ashley could see the rage in both Shep-pards faces. They looked like they were about to draw on each other right then and there. She decided to get in putting a stop to this, as she didn't want the corporal to get hurt.

"Sheppard stop, Commander I will stay and cover our exit" Ashley said placing her hand on the corporals shoulder to help calm him down, thankfully it worked.

"Fine, I guess will do it your way Commander" Sheppard huffed forcing himself to the commanders new terms.

As Sheppard, the commander, and his team made their way to the door to place the charges. Ashley stopped Jackson.

"Keep an eye on him, will you" Ashley whispered to him.

"Always do chief, don't worry he's been in worse situations" Jackson replied, and he then made his own way towards the team.

* * *

**Corporal Ryan Sheppard **

**Noveria**

* * *

Ryan has had it to here with what suppose to be the great Commander Shepard. After the mission Ryan would make damn sure to force this personal problem out of Commander if he has to. With that in mind Shepard and garrus had just finished placing the charges. Ryan figured they could cut the mission in half by just blowing the door straight to benezia, which was another way to screw up game logic.

"Fire in the hole" Shepard called out, as the entire team ducked for cover.

The explosion went off; after the smoke cleared Ryan looked towards the door to see thier path open.

"Move, move" Shepard ordered to everyone.

Kaidian and Garrus went in first with Shepard right behind. Jackson and Ryan both took the rear. Remembering what was up ahead Ryan made sure the commander would know.

"Asari commandos, dead ahead commander" Ryan called out, and Shepard simply nodded

As they all entered the room, instead of benezia putting them all in stasis like the game. The commandos and a bunch of geth were there to meet them head on. Shepard and his team took cover behind a railing. Jackson and Ryan went to the left to try and flank them.

"Corporal, what are you doing" Shepard yelled out, as a hail of gunfire was shooting over him.

Ryan didn't respond. Right next to the corner he motioned his fingers in a three count towards Jackson. After the count was over, he tossed a grenade, and then they both went around catching the enemy off guard.

The firefight lasted a merely five seconds. They didn't even have a chance to shot back with their crossfire. Ryan smirked as he noticed how much easier this was than the game itself, so much for boss fights.

"All clear" Ryan called out to Shepard across the room.

Shepard didn't say anything. Ryan could tell he was angry, yet somehow relived. THey all moved to the center of the room, where Benezia and Liara were still standing.

"Impressive commander, few humans can stand up to Asari commandos" Benezia stated as the team entered the middle part of the room.

"Enough, Tell me where to find Saren, and maybe I won't kill you" Shepard demanded, pointing his side arm towards her.

Something was off again, Ryan could sense it. Not only was Liara silent, but she looked like she was here willingly rather than forced.

"You can't stop him commander Saren has plans" Benezia said calmly despite standing against five armed men, which were currently pointing their weapons at her.

"We know all about the conduit, so just tell where is it" Shepard once again demanded, he was really stressing out tight now, everyone noticed.

"Saren is no longer looking for the conduit. That I will tell you Commander"

WHAT, what does she mean? Why would he no longer be looking for the conduit? Something was really wrong here, all wrong indeed.

"I've had enough of this" Shepard muttered as he tried to pull the trigger."What the hell" Shepard cursed.

Looking at Shepard, his fingers were caught in a biotic stasis. However, benezia wasn't the one doing it. Ryan could see that Liara was the one. He tried to force her down, but Benezia Threw Ryan back with her biotic's. Before he could stop the inevitable, Garrus and Kaidan took their shots at liara.

"No" Ryan yelped as Liara now fell dead.

There was no fixing with this, she was dead. How are we going to find Saren now? Before I could finish thinking, the whole team opened fire. Benezia went down quicker than she should of.

"Damn it, why did yall do that" Ryan yelled to the rest of the team.

"Don't be crazy corporal, they were all dangerous. Besides you can lead us to our next objective. We didn't need her" Shepard simply said shrugging everything that just happened off.

That damn excuse for a commander doesn't know what he just did. Not only have they completely gone of course. Saren was no longer looking for the conduit. Ryan was now lost more than he ever was when he first arrived here.

"Commander, is that the Rachni queen" Kaidan pointed dead ahead.

Ryan acted fast, as he couldn't let Shepard mess this one up.

"Shepard, let the queen go"

"Are you crazy corporal" Shepard replied walking towards the console.

"They can help us later an…"

"You do not give me orders corporal" Shepard Hit the switch that killed the queen.

Something again was off, why didn't the queen take control of a body to ask to live. Was it because he was trying to tell Shepard not to, or was the queen a threat in this reality. Then it hit Ryan. Maybe the same rules weren't applying from the game in here, because this might indeed be some alternate reality after all.

Shepard reached for his comm. "Chief Head back across the tram, and get the Normandy for extraction. After that send the tram back for us"

"Aye, aye" Ryan heard her reply over the comm.

His anger than once again turned to Shepard. Ryan was now more determined to find out about This Shepards background more than ever. He figured maybe that could explain more. After everything he has done, Shepard was more than a renegade in his eyes. Ryan was determined, because knowing how he has been acting Ashley might not survive Virmire. If he didn't do something here and now all might be lost for good.

* * *

**Gunnery chief Ashley Williams**

**Back on the Normandy**

* * *

Ashley was curious to know how the mission went. Thankfully once again because of Sheppard the mission had been cut really short. Ashley had already removed and stored all her gear away. Since she was part of a rear support team she didn't see any action; she wondered If Sheppard did. The Normandy hatch in the cargo bay opened, and the team all walked in.

The commander walked pretty quickly heading straight towards the elevator. Sheppard was close behind, but Ashley tried to stop him.

"How did everything go" Ashley called trying to stop Sheppard, but He just shrugged her off looking really stressed about.

"HAY, Shepard" Sheppard yelled towards the commander.

The commander turned towards Sheppard.

"We need to talk…NOW!" Sheppard yelled in rage.

Ashley moved closer to try and see what Sheppard was so enraged about.

"I have nothing to say to you corporal"

"Like hell you do" He pointed directly in the commanders face "I want to know your problem with Ashley"

"What has that to do with the mission in any way?"

"EVERYTHING, I want answers now" Sheppard demanded stepping his foot down on the subject.

"Maybe you should ask her about Shanxi" Shepard now yelled back towards the corporal.

"What the hell does Shanxi have to do with you Shepard?" The two had began as screaming battle that was getting everyone's attention.

Ashley knew Shanxi was the whole reason she was blacklisted. Her grandfather was the first to surrender to an alien force.

"IF IT WASN'T FOR HER GRANDFATHER, MY PARENTS WOULD STILL BE ALIVE" The commander screamed at Sheppard, which caught him off guard.

Ashley was stunned, she had no idea the commander was emotionally tied to this situation. She could also see that Sheppard was surprised from what the commander had just revealed as well.

Sheppard was silent for a moment, but he spoke back up. "That doesn't justify the way you have been treating her" Sheppard said in a quieter tone now.

Looking around Ashley could see most of the crew was now standing around, watching the argument. Ashley didn't even notice Jackson was standing behind her, But she could see the mercenary Raider glaring at the commander as if he knew what was about to happen for some reason.

The commander gave a faint smile, as he looked like he was about to walk away. However, before Sheppard could even react to anything the commander quickly turned punching Sheppard in the face, which forced him to the deck of the cargo hold.

"Stay down corporal" The commander ordered, as he stood above Sheppard.

Sheppard completely ignored him. Getting back on his feet he lunged towards the commander. His momentum forced Shepard on the deck, and they now looked like they were wrestling rather than brawling.

Ashley tried to get in and stop them before Sheppard could get hurt, yet she couldn't because Jackson was holding her back.

"Let me go" she called out.

"If you get into the fray you could get yourself hurt in the process" he said continuing to hold her back.

Sheppard managed to get the upper hand, holding down Shepard as he continuously punched his face in. Looking around Ashley could see the crew cheering them on and making bets. She finally managed to get out of Jackson's hold, but before she could do anything a gun shot went off. And she could see a lifeless Sheppard on the ground.

"Sheppard" Ashley cried out running towards him. She didn't even notice Raider picked up the commander, shoving him on a nearby wall of the ship.

"You sick SOB" The mercenary screamed, as he tried to attack the commander, but a few marines forced the mercenary off of him before he could do anything. What Shepard wondered was why did this Mercenary care so much all of a sudden.

"Restrain that man" The commander ordered coughing blood. "I think a few days in the brig will teach you a lesson merc" The commander ordered to the marines, as he now looked towards the chief trying to help the Corporal. "Get him the the med bay" Shepard ordered Kaidan and Jackson, and the two worked quickly without replying, as Ashley Helped carry him to the elevator.


	8. Chapter 8

**My Own Alternate what if I not specifically me but someone who could be me came entered Mass effect in some way or form and knowing I shouldn't be here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything bioware has done and make no profit in this**

**AN: for anyone who had the chance to read my old ver of soldiers before i took it down. The next few chapters will seem really similar in most ways of the old version, but they have all been re-written**

* * *

**Unknown**

**Unknown**

**Unknown**

* * *

"Ryan wake up, you have been sleeping all day"

Ryan looked up around forgetting that today was the day. Today was his last day as a civilian.

"I won't be sleeping much, once I'm in the military mom," he complained, not wanting her to know he had been out drinking all night.

He finally was able to get himself up, thinking of what he could do. Before he could think any further he hoped onto his computer, and launched mass effect 3. Figuring he could finally beat the game again before he went into to basic. Besides all the only mission left was earth, so Ryan knew it would not take him that long. The last thing he needed right now was another lecture from his mom. At least his dad started leaving alone the moment he enlisted.

A few hours into the game, he thought to himself. Wouldn't it be cool if Shepard was the antagonist, rather than the protagonist? The very idea of playing the bad guy in mass effect could be awesome. Yes, you could be a renegade, but that was not really being the bad guy. It was in reality just playing bad cop, rather than good cop.

Not long after thinking that, he beat the game again. Moreover, he wished he didn't. he thought he should have waited until he came back; maybe they would have added dlc, or something that made the ending better. Hell who was he to kid, the EC didn't really help much in his eyes. Ryan tried not to think of the ending so hard. After all, he was heading to basic In the morning, the start of a new life for him.

The next morning Ryan was waiting for the bus. He still couldn't get mass effect off of his mind; at least he had something other to think about then worry about getting yelled at constantly by a drill instructor soon.

The bus arrived, and Ryan got in the only one seat that is still left. Seating down he decided to introduce himself to someone Ryan would probably end up seeing a lot in the days to come in basic.

"Names Ryan" he said motioning his hand to shake the other man's own hand.

"Taylor" the man replied in a harsh tone not even shaking his hand.

"Well now, nice to meet you too Mr. grumpy" Ryan joked

"Screw you" Taylor muttered quietly.

Knowing the trip would be a few hours, and how this guy obviously didn't want to talk. Ryan decided it was best to take a nap.

"Sheppard" a faint voice called out

Ryan tried opening my eyes, but he could not.

"Sheppard" the voice got louder, yet he still couldn't open his eyes.

* * *

**Gunnery chief Ashley Williams**

**Citadel, In a Hospital**

* * *

Ashley kept trying to wake up Sheppard, but had no success. The doctor said he would start making a slow recovery. And that he could wake up anytime, but he wouldn't. To her Sheppard looked like he was having a nightmare. He kept mumbling from his dreams. First he was talking to his mom apparently, and some other stuff that quiet didn't make since.

Ashley felt sorry for him. Sheppard was out of his time not only that, he probably left many things and people behind.

The commander brought Sheppard to the Citadel, because he needed intense surgery and time to recover. The commander felt guilty for letting his side arm go off on accident. Although she felt the commander was lying, and had let his weapon go off on purpose. Ashley also didn't hate that mercenary anymore after he attacked the commander. By the time they reached the citadel raider was out of the brig, but he had avoided her altogether. She couldn't figure out why.

The commander continued his mission to feros. He would be going in blind this time without Sheppard, but the commander could handle himself.

Ashley and Jackson stayed behind with Sheppard. Jackson was back at the hotel sleeping, and Ashley had been spending most of her time at the hospital, waiting for Sheppard to wake. Ashley was feeling guilty for Sheppard getting injured. After all, she was supposed to guard him, but how could she defend him from her own CO. Not only that, it was because of her families past history that Sheppard got into a fight with the Commander in the first place.

She was curious in what the commander meant, so she looked at Commander Shepard's background in her datapad. She was stunned once again when she found out the truth. The commander's parents were killed at Shanxi. No wonder the commander looked down on her. She didn't blame him, yet it wasn't her fault. So there had to be more than what the file said, for the commander to fell this way towards her in the first place.

"This I...Isn't…s...suppose to be real" Sheppard mumbled

"Sheppard" Ashley called out shaking his shoulder "wake up already will you"

"Try calling his rank that could work" Jackson spoke up walking in the room.

"I think that only works for shock"

"For Sheppard, who knows what will work" He joked "you care about him don't you chief"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb chief, besides I was married once. You can't fool me," Jackson explained sitting next to Ashley.

"Honestly, I don't know what I think. This is whole thing is my fault"

"Don't go there, I've been there trust me. Because of what I did once, I almost got him killed. Blaming yourself doesn't help. Besides, that horrible excuse for a commander did this"

"Were you and Sheppard close friends?" Ashley asked trying to change the subject.

"Honestly No, at least not until we came here. We were always at each other's throats ever since the day I meet him"

"You said you were married, do you miss her Jackson?"

"Not in the slightest bet" Jackson replied with a small since of anger in him.

"Why not?" Ashley asked

"It's hard to miss someone who cheated on you"

"I feel there's a story in their"

"There is, but that's for another time" Jackson said as he got back up "You really should get some rest chief"

"I'm fine were I am, I'll let you know when he wakes"

Jackson nodded in reply as he once again left the room.

* * *

**Unknown**

**Unknown**

* * *

"Operation flaming boulder" The Major said out loud "This is it gentlemen, the Invasion of Iran. Tomorrow will mark history. Good luck, now report to your units"

"Yes sir" everyone in the room replied in unison.

Ryan couldn't believe he enlisted now of all times. That tomorrow he was going to war. Jackson and Ryan were both the only ones from their training units that were placed within this Platoon. Everyone else was transferred to different parts of the division.

Ryan figured it all didn't really matter. They were all part of the same objective anyways. They were all tasked to take out some research facility. Walking out of the building Ryan could see Jackson on the ground doing pushups.

"Come on private, you call does push-ups" Sergeant Hamilton barked.

Sergeant Hamilton was their squad leader. He has already served many tours, and in some eyes was a hero. Ryan figured that it was good knowing an experience NCO would be in charge.

Jackson and Ryan still haven't really become friends in any form, or anything else for that matter. The most the guy does is tell him to go screw himself. He spends most of his free time writing his wife back home. Ryan just wrote home to his parents not to long ago, since he didn't have a family of his own yet.

Ryan could only imagine what might happen tomorrow. Although, It was best to try and not dwell on the subject for now.

"Corporal, front and center" The sergeant ordered to Ryan as he was walking by.

"Sir" Ryan came and stood at attention.

"That's staff sergeant corporal, do I look like a sir to you" the sergeant barked again, which was starting to get on Ryan's nerves, but he wouldn't say anything about that.

"No staff sergeant" Ryan replied quickly not wanting to join Jackson on the ground.

"Corporal, I take it you and Private Jackson were in the same Training unit" He asked while Jackson was still of course doing push-ups.

"Yes Staff sergeant we were"

"Good, that means you two will be my point men" Sgt Hamilton smiled while at the same time placing his foot on Jackson, as he continued doing push-ups.

"Staff sergeant" Ryan questioned keeping his eyes forwards, realizing that Jackson just got on the sergeants bad side, and Ryan was about to be punished for his own doings.

"You heard me, now you and Jackson have guard duty tonight on the parameter. Gear up corporal" he ordered finally removing his foot off Jackson.

"Yes staff sergeant!" Ryan saluted.

The sergeant walked off, and Ryan just looked towards Jackson as he stood up from the ground. Not saying anything Jackson knew what he was thinking.

"Screw you Sheppard," He said bluntly, walking towards the tent to gear up.

Ryan also entered the squad tent, knowing that they had only a few hours before their guard duty, he decided to get some shuteye. Ryan sat on his cot, and closed his eyes. Sleeping he could hear a faint voice calling out to him.

* * *

**Lieutenant Commander John Shepard**

**Normandy**

**Captains Quarters**

* * *

Shepard didn't feel guilty for what he did. In fact, if he didn't need the corporal he wished that the shot would have killed him in the first place. However, he didn't want anyone to know he thought that. Therefore, he spent most of his time in his quarters, trying to get his crew to think he felt guilty in some way.

Looking at his parent's photo he once again remembered their gruesome deaths, because a stubborn general could not surrender earlier.

"Commander" Joker called over the comm. "Were in orbit around Feros"

"I'm on my way" Shepard replied leaving his quarters, as he made his way towards the CIC.

Walking towards the upper deck, Shepard was wondering how Feros would turn out without the corporals Intel. He came towards the cockpit standing right behind joker.

"So what the situation on the planet Joker" Shepard asked very casually.

"Commander, there is no situation" Joker replied in a calm tone, that he hardly ever used.

"What do you mean joker?"

"The colony sir, it's gone"

"What! What about the geth" Shepard shouted in frustration.

"Sir, there's no activity down there"

Shepard was again frustrated, the corporal said they colony would be fine, but he was once again wrong.

"Commander, the council wants to speak with you in the comm. Room" Joker said as he was receiving the message.

Shepard dint say anything. He walked as quickly as he could to the comm. Room. Entering the room he opened the comm, to patch the council in.

"Commander Shepard" the turian councilor spoke up "I'm sorry about the colony, but we have some vital Intel from one of our STG units"

* * *

**Private Taylor Jackson U.S. Army**

**Citadel**

* * *

Jackson Reached into his pocket to grab his wallet. It was one of the few things he had left from home. He took out his only picture of his wife, while at the same opened up his lighter. He then burned the photo.

"Hope you enjoyed cheating on me, with my brother" he muttered to himself.

He remembered that the first thing he did after the briefing with Anderson, was Look at his wife's file. At first he was somewhat happy that she moved on, until he saw the name of the one she married. Not only did she marry his step brother. She had done so quickly after he was pronounced KIA. Jackson always Knew she might have been cheating on him, But this was unforgivable.

Jackson's only friend and one he cared for like a brother was Sheppard. He wished he hadn't been so against him as a friend. Hell, it had been his own damn fault that he nearly got Sheppard killed the night before the invasion. He thought about that night of guard duty.

_Sheppard and Jackson were both geared up. They headed to the main gate of the complex for a long and uneventful night. At least they thought than it would be an uneventfully night. After a few hours, Sheppard finally spoke up._

_"Thanks for getting on the sarges bad side, Jackson" Sheppard said standing next to Jackson, as Jackson was lighting another cigarette._

_"Scre…"_

_Sheppard quickly cut him off "What's with you and screwing anyways?" he asked_

_"I guess you can say it's like our own thing Sheppard" Jackson replied laughing._

_"That's messed up Taylor"_

_"When did I say you can call me by my first name now, were not friends" Jackson said as he was angered by this._

_"Hay, what's that" Sheppard pointed out in the darkness._

_"Nothing corporal, you really need to chill" Jackson replied while seating down on the ground to get some shuteye._

_"I'm sure I saw something…Hay Jackson….what are you doing…are you trying to get us in trouble again" Sheppard sneered, seeing that Jackson was slacking again._

_Jackson didn't answer, as he again thought he saw something. Sheppard went out alone to investigate._

_An hour passed as Jackson managed to fall asleep; suddenly someone kicked him aside to wake him._

_"Private, were you sleeping" Sergeant Hamilton barked._

_"No staff sergeant" Jackson nearly stuttered as he moved quickly getting up off the ground._

_"Where is the corporal, Private?" The sergeant asked in a much calmer tone._

_"Well staff sergeant, I think he said he heard something"_

_"And you didn't support him"_

_Jackson didn't say anything in reply._

_"Private, which way did he head towards"_

_Jackson pointed in the direction he saw Sheppard go._

_"Private, you do realize that's a mine field' the sergeant asked, as his tone returned to the angry sergeant Jackson knew well._

_"HELP!" a loud call from the minefield came in the darkness._

_The sergeant quickly hoped on his night vision goggles, and brought up a map of the field._

_"Come on Private"_

_The sergeant quickly navigated the minefield, as Jackson followed. The sergeant moved quicker than Jackson did. He said he could see Sheppard, but Jackson couldn't see him yet. He wished he wasn't so lazy, and brought his night vision with him like Sheppard did. They finally made it to Sheppard, and just as they feared, he was on a mine._

_"Don't move corporal" The sergeant said, reaching down at the mine to try and disarm it._

_"Sarge, I haven't moved ever since I heard the click," Sheppard replied in a calm voice, but Jackson could see he was scared shitless._

_While the sergeant worked on disarming the mine. Jackson could only think of how this was all his fault._

_"OK corporal I have bad news, and really bad news" the sergeant said getting up. "The really bad news Is I can't disarm the mine, the bad news is we're going to have three seconds, to make a run for it"_

_The sergeant put a rock on the mine and slowly replacing the switch with his foot, so they could make a run for it. Jackson already went into a safe zone from the blast radius._

_Jackson could hear the sergeant giving the count, as Sheppard looked like he was praying. Jackson closed his eyes while ducking down hoping that Sheppard didn't die. Still keeping his eyes closed, he heard the explosion._

_Jackson opened his eyes, and only saw smoke around him._

_"Sergeant!...Sheppard!" Jackson called out._

_He carefully moved through the smoke, not wanting to hit another mine. His mind went at peace, as he saw the two slowly getting up, both coughing from all the smoke in the explosion._

"Jackson "a voice over the comm. In the hotel came through, as he awoke from his memory. "Sheppard's waking, get down here" he recognized the chiefs voice, and quickly left the room heading back to the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

**My Own Alternate what if I not specifically me but someone who could be me came entered Mass effect in some way or form and knowing I shouldn't be here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything bioware has done and make no profit in this**

* * *

**Corporal Ryan Sheppard**

**Citadel hospital**

* * *

Ryan felt like death, or in another term. He felt like he was wakening from the worst hangover in his entire life to date. Did he really just get shot, and by no other then Commander Shepard.

"Sheppard, can you hear me" Ashley asked seeing Ryan's eyes open.

"Your voice, Ash" Ryan mumbled, noticing it was her voice that plagued his dreams and memories.

Ashley looked a bit confused "What, what you mean"

"Your voice, lead me back"

"Back, from what you never left"

"My memories"

Ashley activated the rooms comm. "Jackson, Sheppard's waking, get down here"

Ryan looked around, taking notice that he was no longer the Normandy. "Where are we?" he asked

"You got hit pretty hard; we had to take you to the citadel for surgery" she paused looking down "I'm sorry Sheppard"

"For what ash"

"This….this is my whole fault" she sobbed quietly.

Ashley is blaming herself for him, and Ryan knew he couldn't let her do this to herself.

"Listen to me marine" Ryan said bringing his military tone, knowing that would get her full most attention. "I brought this on myself, and I do it again in a heartbeat"

"Why?" she asked

"Because the commanders an ass, He has no right to act the way he has been. No matter what personal reason he has against your family"

That thought got to his head, the commander has a background that was never possible in the game. Before Ryan could think anymore about this thought, Jackson entered the room and Ashley quickly sat up.

"The invincible Sheppard lives to fight another day" Jackson teased with his arms open. Ryan believed he was hinting to what happened in that mine fields, the night before everything changed for them all.

"Hay Jackson, screw you" Ryan used his own so called thing against him.

"Oh man come on, I don't deserve that. Besides that's my line" Jackson said laughing, while taking a seat next to where Ashley was now standing.

"You two really need better lines" Ashley shook her head at the two.

"Maybe you can give us some pointers Ash" That got Ryan a good punch on the shoulder from her. "Ouch, you do know I'm in pain ash"

"You're on drugs, don't lie to me"

"I thought I be the last survivor of Bravo Company for a while there Sheppard" Jackson got back on the conversation.

Ryan wondered whether he was talking about how everyone is now passed away. A little confused at what Jackson just said. "What are you talking about, what do you mean last survivor"

"Didn't you read the report on flaming boulder Sheppard, I thought you did"

Now Ryan was even more confused, he guessed now was the time to know what happened? Before he could say anything, Ashley handed Ryan her datapad with a report on the operation.

Looking over the file he was a little shocked, the entire company was MIA not just Jackson and himself. Not only that nearly the entire division was wiped out in a surprise attack. The war ended in a peace settlement not long after. Yet Bravo company was still listed MIA. Never to be found, While the rest of the division was accounted for. All except for three survivors found a month later.

Could they have also been brought here, and if so how Jackson and Ryan entered through the beacon. The only other beacon that he knew of is currently in Sarens hands. The only one in the company Ryan got a chance to even know was Sergeant Hamilton. The man who saved had saved life before. Ryan knew he could sure use his help now.

"I'm sorry Sheppard; I know what it's like to lose your entire unit." Ashley mentioned placing her hand on his shoulder in an attempted to reassure him, but she doesn't understand. They could all still be alive trapped here somewhere.

"I'll leave you two" Jackson said walking off.

"Jackson, why are you leaving" Ashley called out.

"You know why chief, I told you. You can't hide it from me, besides I'm starving now" he left the room and shut the door.

Ashley and Ryan were now in an awkward silence for a minute, and then Ryan decided to speak up.

"What was he talking about ash?"

Ashley sat back down as she spoke up "Seeing you lifeless on the ground, I…I don't know what I was feeling"

Ryan stopped right then and there. He knew she was starting to feel something, but he has been trying to ignore it. Ryan held out his hands stop her thoughts.

"Ash I don't know everything, but I do know I would be lying if I said I didn't care for you"

"Guess you caught my guard down grunt" she laughed

"I don't know if marines and army grunts would make good couples" he shot back.

"Couples, you make it sound like were together or something"

"Hay, I didn't get shot for nothing"

Ashley's datapad that was still in Ryan's hands starting beeping. She grabbed it out of his hands to look at it.

"The commander is on his way to pick us up, looks like he's finished with feros, and has another mission for us Sheppard"

Ryan was now wondering what might have happened at feros, and if they indeed had another mission, it would more than likely be virmire. Ryan knew he couldn't screw up there. Maybe with everything already changed things will turn out differently.

"Great, just do me a favor, if we go somewhere with this ash"

"What is it Sheppard?"

"Please, just call me Ryan"

* * *

**Lieutenant Commander Shepard**

**Normandy**

**Citadel docks**

* * *

Before Shepard meet up with the returning guest at the airlock he decided to pay the so called mercenary a visit. Doctor Chakwas took a blood sample from him, which revealed something interesting. Luckily for Shepard the merc was currently sitting alone in the mess. The merc took notice of Shepard.

"If you're looking for me to apologies you won't get it" Raider said, leaning back in his chair.

The commander just stood above him. "You know I was curious as to why you lashed out against me in the first place. I thought maybe you hated murderers, or maybe I triggered a memory for you, but no. I found out something very interesting about you Raider, or whatever your real name is,"

Raider just smirked, as if he didn't know what the commander was getting at. "Is that so, and what did you find out?"

"Not only did you have the same radiation like signal that the good Corporal and his friend have, but you seem to be related to some people here," The commander paused, now wanting a straight answer. "So cut the bullshit, I know you're not from here like them, and there's something…strange about you, so just spit it out"

"You think you have everything figured out, but you don't commander. One: yes I am not from here, but I have been here for quite some time and two: If you hurt the person in which you're speaking of….. I will kill you, so long as we stay in that agreement just know I have your back in this mission"

The commander realized he wasn't getting anymore information from this man. He could just throw him in the brig again, but that could just create more problems. So, the commander decided to play along, for now. "Fine, just remember who's in charge" With that he left the Mercenary in peace.

Shepard had been waiting outside the airlock for almost half an hour now. He didn't want to let those scum bags back on his ship, but he had no choice in the matter. After his conversation with the mysterious merc he figured his day couldn't get any worse. However, Feroes was gone, and the corporal had lied. He probably tried to cover his own ass. Ever since first being wrong about therum, although his Intel was once again good on Noveria. The airlock finally opened; as the trio entered Shepard grabbed the corporal, forcing him against the bulkhead.

"Corporal, I've had it to here with your false Intel" Shepard screamed in his face.

"What are you talking about, what happened?"

"The colony was gone before we could get there"

"A lot of things are changing Shepard, but many things remain the same. You need me"

Shepard felt the end of a gun barrel on the side of his head. Looking around he could see chief Williams pointing her side arm directly at his head.

"Chief, what the hell are you doing. Your way out of line" he yelped towards her, but she kept her weapon pointing at him.

"I'm well within my line Sir" she said as she continued to press the weapon at him. "Now let him go commander"

"I'll see you court marshaled for this Williams"

"Sir, I'm currently following orders. And I won't fail again because of you" Ashley said determined.

"I don't remember you being under orders to pull a weapon on me Chief."

"NO, but I am under orders to protect Ryan. And that includes protecting him against you"

"So I See you're on first name bases with this grunt." Shepard said with a smirk. The commander thought of Raider, and because of what he found out this was to be expected at some time. He then turned back towards the corporal. "Give me one reason; your Intel is still good"

He could tell the chief didn't like the sound of him not stepping back; still she waited just like Shepard waited for the corporal's answer.

"The next mission its virmire isn't it?" he asked and Shepard simply nodded "Virmire is sarens base of operations, you're going to need us all of us"

Shepard hasn't told any of them about virmire yet. So he figured the corporal might still be useful for now. Satisfied with his answer he finally let the corporal go. The corporal walked off as the chief finally holstered her weapon and followed him through the CIC. He was going to make damn sure she wouldn't get away with what the stunt she had just pulled on him.

Shepard started to walk off, but before he could someone grabbed him back into the airlock, forcing him against the bulkhead just like he did with the corporal.

"You listen to me you SOB. And you listen good" a threatening voice whispered in his ear. It almost felt similar to what the Mercenary did after what happened to the corporal. Shepard was face first against the bulkhead, so he couldn't see the man. However he recognized that Army Privates voice anywhere. "If you lay another hand on Sheppard, or do anything against the chief. I will Kill you"

It was funny how he was getting so many threats in one day, but the commander was use to them his whole life."Kill an officer army grunt"

"I don't care about you being some officer, besides in the old days soldiers, let's just say got rid of CO's that went fubar"

"Is that a threat soldier?"

"No commander, it's a promise"

The private then let go, not even looking at the commander he continued to walk through the CUC of the ship like nothing happened. Shepard was now more determine to get rid of them all no matter how many were against him.


	10. Chapter 10

**My Own Alternate what if I not specifically me but someone who could be me came entered Mass effect in some way or form and knowing I shouldn't be here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything bioware has done and make no profit in this**

* * *

**Staff Sergeant Mark Hamilton**

**Virmire, Prisoner of Saren**

* * *

The sergeant had been tortured for the better part of a week now. He couldn't let up, however the damn alien had gotten the information he wanted out of him. The sergeant had once been captured before, back in Iraq. He knew how to take the situation, but this was different. From what he could tell, he was no longer on earth. He wondered if he had been abducted, and if so were Sheppard and Jackson the two he originally searched for that brought him in this mess also abducted.

Mark suddenly heard someone walking in the hallway. His cell opened as some kind of robotic looking guards threw someone in the cell, and then quickly closed the cell back up. Mark could see the man wearing an Army BDU, so he figured was probably also abducted.

Mark quickly went to his aid, seeing his rank as a specialist He turned to soldier over to see he had been severely beaten. The soldier opened his eyes, gazing on marks rank.

"S...Staff sergeant" he barely was able to talk, as he started coughing blood "I told them nothing"

Mark finally recognized the specialist as one of his own, Who Mark had ordered to leave him behind, if he didn't return from finding Sheppard and Jackson. "Where's the rest of the squad?" mark asked, curious if they were all taken.

"I…..I don't now sergeant everyone is gone except, I saw them taking the LT in, after they were done with me. Everyone else was taken away"

Mark had served with the LT on his last few tours. The LT wasn't even on the front with his squad. If they had him, they probably had the whole damn platoon. He tried to remember the events that happened in the caverns they were all captured, but those events were still all fuzzy to him.

"Rest now specialist, we will get out of this"

The specialist didn't say anything, he just faded away. Mark couldn't even imagine what he just went through.

Mark managed to get on his feet, he looked around. Trying to find some way out, but there was none. The cell was basically a metal box. All he could do was wait and hope for the cell to once again open. Suddenly mark heard explosions going off outside. The facility was under attack, as alarms were going off all around.

* * *

**Corporal Ryan Sheppard**

**Normandy**

**Flying over Virmire**

* * *

Commander Shepard had reached the last gate house. The Normandy was about to make its landing at the stg campsite. Jackson and Ryan both went down below deck to suit up. Ashley was already waiting for them.

"You ready for this" she asked as she coming beside Ryan, while he was still clipping his armor on.

"I'm Oscar Mike ash"

She took a quick look at Jackson; he just nodded and walked to the other side of the cargo bay.

Ashley placed her hand on his shoulder "Ryan, I don't want you to get hurt again"

She was worried, and he didn't blame her. However, if anyone should be worried it should be him. He knew Ashley could die here if he screwed up. He had to make sure Shepard knew about his choice to come. And find some way to stop the choice from happening in the first place.

"I'll be fine ash, we all will. Just trust me"

She seemed reassured at what Ryan said. Walking away Ryan pulled her back towards Him, giving her a gripping hug, as he held her close. Before they could say anything else, the Normandy came to a stop making its landing, the hatch startedopening. We both nodded towards each other, as we walked are way next to Jackson.

"You ready Jackson" Ryan said, placing his Avenger in his hands.

"Hooah Sheppard" Jackson yelped back.

"Hooah" Ryan replied smiling.

. "Ok now, you guys just lost me" Ashley blurted out with that same smirk she always gave them.

"Come on ash, you can't tell me the army changed their battle cry"

"I'm a marine, Ryan"

"I prefer the Marine one any day" Raider commented behind them, which had startled Ryan.

The hatch finished opening, and they all walked outside to be met up by the STG members.

They were met by the salarian captain and a few other STG members as they came out.

"I'm captain Kirrahe 3rd infiltration unit STG. Your ship just landed in a hot zone, explain yourselves"

Everyone kind of looked at Ryan for some reason, so he answered. "Were here to stop saren, and yes I already know he is here"

"I asked the council for a fleet"

"The council couldn't understand your transmission. So they sent us to investigate."

After that commander Shepard and his team finally made it.

"What's going on here, why is my ship grounded" Shepard barked walking into the group.

"You want the long version or the short version" Raider smirked, and Ryan found it funny that this so called merc knew what he was also going to say.

The commander just gave the merc a blank stare, like he wanted nothing more than to shoot him. Ryan could see Jackson and Ashley were also very tense in this situation. Shepard Saw the other two gaze, and just shrugged it off for now.

"This is Sarens base of operation and he is breeding an army of Krogan, We must stop him" the captain said.

"How is that possible" Shepard replied.

"He has a cure to the genophage, we must destroy it along with this facility"

"Destroy our peoples cure, I don't think so" Wrex said startling the group, Ryan was starting to get frustrated with people somehow sneaking up behind him.

"If that cure leaves this planet the krogan will be unstoppable, we can't make the same mistake again"

Wrex stepped forward "We are not a mistake" he barked with a threatening voice. And then he walked off.

"Is he going to be a problem?" the captain asked

"I've had enough of him, I'll take care of it" Shepard replied.

Nobody, especially Ryan liked the sound of that. Shepard had punch Wrex once for standing in the way of the mission. There was no telling what he would do now. No,Ryan knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Commander Wait" Ryan stopped Shepard.

"What do you want corporal"

"Don't kill him Shepard, we need him. Just talk some sense into him"

"Out of my way Corporal" Shepard yelled pushing me aside.

"WAIT!" Ryan tried to yelped, but it was too late.

Before he could even hear his plea he took care of him, like he said. Shepard didn't even talk to Wrex. He just plainly shot him in the back of the head, like the rat Shepard was. Ryan then realized the pure evil in Shepard's face. There would be no talking since into him. There was no way he could convince that mad man to save Ashley and Kaidan. Ryan finally realized he was on his own, or was he.

"Bastard" Raider cursed next to Ryan. Looking into the mercs eyes Ryan could see something about the merc that he had been trying to figure out. He still couldn't figure out where he knew this guy form, but it was starting to become somewhat clear for him.

When Shepard was going over the mission plan with the captain, Ryan had Jackson come over to talk privately.

"The commanders lost it Jackson"

"He never had it Sheppard, so what's up"

"I'm going to need you on this one" Ryan said and Jackson nodded showing him his support. "I'll convince him to let us with the shadow team. The commander will have to make a choice between Kaidan and Ashley. We need to make sure both can be saved"

"If he does anything rash Sheppard, I'll frag his ass"

Ryan had no idea where this was coming from. Fragging an officer or a spectre for that matter is not something to take likely. The idea reminded him of one of his old favorite war movies he watched with his dad. The Siege of Firebase Gloria, where they fragged the CO of the base, because he lost his marbles. However Ryan was afraid that might turn out to be the only option they would have.

"Alright Man, let's do this"

Shepard, Kaidan and Ashley walked towards us, as the other two walked to them.

"Alright corporal, you, Jackson, Garrus, Raider, and the chief are with me. Sounds like we're going to need all the support we can get."

That was a sign of relief for Ryan; at least he didn't have to convince him. "What about Kaidan" Ryan asked, although he already knew the answer though.

"He is going to help coordinate the STG, now saddle up we move out in five"

The whole team followed Shepard In the back way; Jackson was keeping an eye on the Commander with every move. Ryan was a little worried he was going to try something.

"Shadow is in, I repeat shadow is in" they all heard the captain over the comm.

The team was now in the back of the facility. Ryan took notice that everything here looked exactly like the game.

"Get down!" Ashley barked shoving Ryan to the ground dogging a sniper shot.

Raider took sight on the sniper taking him out, Garrus and Shepard went to flank the rest of the geth forces at the structure ahead, while Jackson waited for Ryan.

"Thanks ash"

"I told you to be careful Ryan"

"Yeah sorry about that, didn't mean to take in the scenery" Ryan mused.

"Come on you idiot"

That firefight didn't last too long, while Ryan got up off of the ground. Shepard and the others already cleared the area. Ryan, Jackson, and Ashley managed to catch up with them.

"Man Sheppard, if it wasn't for the chief, you have a new hole in your head" Jackson said trying to lighten the mood of the fight.

"Shut it Private"

"Screw you man, don't see why you need to pull rank"

"Will you two shut it, or ill pull rank" Ashley said pushing us to keep up with the commander.

"Can she do that?" Jackson stupidly asked.

"Do you want to find out?"

"Good point Sheppard"

Ryan could swear he heard Raider muttering something of him being able to pull rank on all of them. That got Ryan's attention for a second, but just only a second. He decided to drop the thought for now.

They ran up towards the others, just in time too, the next firefight was starting. And this was the first time Ryan and Jackson were fighting real Krogan. They were currently at the entrance of the facility, and there was a good amount of geth and Krogan between them.

Shepard and garrus went on the right, pinning down the geth forces. Jackson, Raider, and Ryan took the left.

"Hay, where'd ash go?" Ryan yelled over the sound of gunfire.

The gunfire started to die down, and Ryan poked his head out to see the enemy had been taken out. But he knew they didn't do it.

"Hay, you boys coming or what" Ash said over thier comm.

Taking a closer look Ryan could see that she by herself flanked the geth. Everyone got out of cover meeting up with her.

"How did you get them all?" Ryan asked catching his breath.

"Nothing a few grenades can't do" she joked

Shepard just walked by, not even giving a thank you. Cold heart bastard Ryan thought to himself. Jackson and Raider however gave a slight 'thank you' nod.

Everyone stacked up on the entrance. Shepard in front entered the facility first. Everyone else followed. Watching each other's backs, and checking their corners. It was an empty hallway looking place, with a few doors leading the same way. Shepard headed for the nearby terminal.

"I'm triggering some alarms, the Lt can take the heat" The commander said, not even thinking of the other choice.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Commander, it might be too much for him" Ashley debated

"If I want your insight chief, I'll ask for it." Shepard said with his usual officer's voice. He opened the door signaling us all in.

Ryan then remembered, it was possible other men of thiercompany might be here. Knowing the mission took priority he decided to suggest something to the commander.

"Commander" Ryan called out

"What is it corporal?"

"We should split up, so we can cover more ground"

"Are you sure, what do you have in mind"

"Jackson, Ashley and I can search one side, while you, Raider and garrus can search the other"

"Just you and Jackson, The chief will be in my team"

"Commander, my order to bodyguard him overrules yours" Ashley argued, but Ryan stepped in not wanting to hear the Commanders usual reply to her.

"Don't worry ash its fine. Jackson and I can look out for ourselves."

"Just….Don't do anything stupid"

Raider however came into to the conversation. The merc had been really quiet in this op until now. "I'll keep an eye on him Chief"

Ryan gave a slight nod while Shepard and his team went to their door, when Jackson, Raider and Ryan took theirs. They advanced cautiously, not taking any chances. Entering a room up ahead, Ryan could see the room was filled with a handful of krogan. Thankfully they hadn't seen them yet, so Ryan reached in one of his old army pooches grabbing a surprise. Motioning his hand out, he grabbed two flash bangs. One of the few things he still had with him when he entered this reality.

Jackson saw what was in Ryan's hand; he knew exactly what he was thinking. Ryan didn't think one flash bang would paralyze the krogans long enough, so two might just do the trick. He pulled the pin and quickly threw the pair of grenades in the room. Jackson, Raider, and Ryan rushed in holding down their triggers with pure accuracy. Just as Ryan thought, the Krogans took quiet the beating. But the Flash bangs gave them the edge they needed.

"Nice, there's nothing some good old fashion twenty first century gear can't do" Raider praised with his thumbs up.

"Don't take it you got any more of them Sheppard?" Jackson asked checking the bodies.

"Sorry man, that's a onetime deal"

"Pity, well then should we head down those stairs" he pointed towards the far side of the room.

They headed down the stairs, opening the door ahead. Inside was a place Ryan knew he never saw in the game. It was a massive security block, filed with prison cells. The area was similar to that one place you found those salarin prisoners, but much bigger.

"Damn, this is the biggest prison I've ever seen"

"What do you mean by that, how many prisons have you been too" Ryan joked

"Screw you man, I was talking about seeing them on tv, and what not"

Although there were many cells, they were all empty. Like they had been occupied but recently emptied.

"Come on, there has to be someone left here" Raider mentioned trying to walk ahead.

"Sure thing…Jeremy" Jackson blurted out stopping.

'God damn you Jackson why now' Ryan thought to himself. When Jackson called out the name the Merc stopped in his tracks. He turned to look at the two soldiers.

"I knew it was you, why did you tell us you were from our past" Jackson asked, but remained still awaiting what conversation to come.

The Merc sighed before talking. "What do you want me to say private; I've been stuck here for the past five years." That got the twos attentions. "If it wasn't for my knowledge of the Mass effect series I wouldn't have been able to find the Commander in the first place"

'Oh no' Ryan thought, the cat was out of the bag now. "Mass effect?" Jackson question. "What the hell is that?"

"You do know this whole place, is form a game…Right"

"Bullshit" Jackson cursed out. "You're the LT here, I didn't think for you to go wakko on us"

'Why don't you ask your friend, I'm sure he has played the game, after all how would he know everything he says he knows?"

Jackson just looked at Ryan, looking for an answer. Ryan could only nod that he was right, which got him Jackson's hard right hook.

"I deserved that" Ryan replied, recovering from Jackson outburst. "But you had to believe me; you know it would have sounded crazy"

"Next time put a little faith in me" Jackson replied before looking back at this Jeremy guy. "So LT I know this isn't the time, so I want an explanation when we get back" Jeremy nodded in reply, and Jackson continued. "So what's the order LT?"

"First don't call me LT, to you guys I'm just a simple merc along for the ride, so we follow the Corporals original plan, and search these cells"

"We've been down this road for twenty minutes now, don't you think we should head back" Jackson complained.

Ryan zoned out of his complaining, when he caught his gaze in one particular cell.

"What is it?" Jackson asked

"You spoke to soon"

Ryan saw two humans, not just any human's, soldiers, and American soldiers at that. He quickly tried opening the door.

"Give me a hand" Ryan shouted towards Jackson and Jeremy.

The two also noticed them, and they rushed to help. While Ryan was struggling with the door, Jackson and Jeremy forced it open with little effort at all. With the door opened, Ryan rushed inside to the first man lying on the ground face down.

Before Ryan could do anything, the man quickly threw Ryan over his back, as he must have been faking injured the whole time. Before the man reached to beat Ryan's face in, he noticed who he was.

"Sergeant Hamilton?" Ryan said in shock

"Corporal, is that really you"

Jackson rushed in, to try and throw the sarge off Ryan, but the sarge was just too quick for him.

"Woo woo easy Jackson" Ryan shouted trying to ease the sergeant before he killed him or something worse. Make Jackson do push-ups again. Jeremy was just standing at the door, shaking his head at the whole ordeal, probably thinking of us as bad excuse for soldiers

"Shit, sarge is that you" Jackson said now understanding the situation.

"Man I never thought I be happy to see you grunts" Hamilton said holding us both.

"Umm…Sarge…I can't breathe"

"Crap, sorry corporal" he said finally letting the two go.

"So how did you find us, and what in god's name are you two wearing." Hamilton also notice Jeremy in his merc armor."And who's that"

Ryan was indeed relived to see the sarge "that's a long story, who's that sarge"

The sarge went over to help the other soldier up "Specialist..." the sarge said his rank, but couldn't remember his name.

"Killian, specialist Killian" the specialist spoke up "I can walk on my own" he said shrugging Jackson off.

Static started coming in over the comm., as Ryan could finally patch in with the commander.

"Commander…..commander do your read me" Ryan tried saying over the comm., but got no answer in reply.

"Ther…are…ge…all over….bomb…ite…..Im activating the nuk.." Ryan didn't need to fully understand that to know exactly what was happening. He could see Jeremy understood what was happening as well. They both knew they had been searching the cells for a while, but not this long.

Ryan kept messing with my comm until he could finally get the damn thing to work. "Ash, hold the nuke off. We're coming for you"

"Ryan is that you thank god, I thought we lost you" she replied over the comm.

"I'm fine, we're all fine. Now please hold off that nuke for just a little longer. You're not sacrificing yourself"

"But the commander he….."

"I know exactly what he's doing, trust me on this ash"

"Ok Ryan, I'm counting on you with this one"

"Corporal, what the hell do you think you're doing? You have no authority over this matter" Shepard cut in our comm. Chatter.

Ryan has had enough of him, no more. The commander purposely wants her do die on this. He was going to fragg his ass himself if he has to. "Commander, Kiss my ass" Ryan said shutting off his comm.

'That's the best insult you can come up with for that shit head" Jeremy commented, but Ryan ignored him for now.

Looking back behind him Ryan could see that grin on Jackson's face. "I think I could have said better Sheppard" Jackson added in as well. It seemed everyone had something better to say to that so called commander then him.

"What's going on?" Hamilton asked

"Just trust us on this sarge, do you guys think you can handle a weapon" Ryan asked handing the two their spare side arms.

"He'll give me that gun, and I'll blow there asses back were they came from" The sarge replied while the specialist simply nodded.

"Good just keep your heads down, you don't have armor like us. Before we go is there anyone else here."

"There were, but they were all taken away. Expect for the LT. but I don't know where he is now" the specialist Replied, looking like he was having trouble remembering.

They all knew there was a possibility of others being here, but they didn't have anymore time. So Ryan signaled everyone to follow him to moved out. "Just follow Jackson, this merc, and my lead guys"


	11. Chapter 11

**My Own Alternate what if I not specifically me but someone who could be me came entered Mass effect in some way or form and knowing I shouldn't be here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything bioware has done and make no profit in this**

* * *

**Major Andrew Reynolds, U.S. Army Intelligence, Head of a classified Taskforce**

**November 9****th****, 2014**

**Iran**

* * *

Nearly a month has passed since the disaster. To Major Reynolds relief three survivors of the missing company were recently found in the desert. He had spent the past few hours since he heard the news studying the backgrounds of the three surviving soldiers. Two were basically low level grunts, so the Major didn't think he would get much information out of them. However, the Major has been wrong before, and those grunts could have very well witnessed something. The other was an experienced NCO. The Major learned some interesting things about him, and his relation to another missing NCO that they had near photo evidence of disappearing with the device.

"Major Reynolds" A voice came out from behind him, where the major was spending time looking over the reports again in the mess.

The Major turned to see the Army doctor who was checking over the survivors for his preparation. "Find anything interesting Captain?" The major asked, putting his files back in his brief case.

"Not much sir. although all three soldiers have an unknown radiation spike coming from them. After a much needed evaluation we deemed it un-harmful, but that wasn't what really interest me" The Doctor stopped, looking over a medical report in his hands like he had hit some gold mine.

"Well, do tell Captain. My superiors want me to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible"

"Of course Major" The Doctor paused taking a deep breath before continuing. "To be Frank sir it doesn't look like these three were in the desert for the time the claimed they were" The doctor good see the Major was very interested in this revelation, so he continued. "They look to have been well fed, with no signs of any form of dehydration. Not only that some of them, the Sergeant to be more specific has some interesting scars that look like they had been faded away for some time. And before you asked we look at his medical reports before the invasion took place. The sergeant had no such signs of scars beforehand," with that the Doctor now handed the report over to the Major.

"Is this the only medical report, there are no other copies?" The major asked looking over the medical report himself.

"Yes Sir, just like you instructed. We have false reports ready to be filed" The doctor explained, holding his hands behind his back now.

The Major smiled at that. There were just some things about his Job he enjoyed after so many years. The big reason was the power he held in the ranks. He could sometimes even go over a superior officer's head with the power he held.

"Good" The Major replied, placing the only medical report in his brief case. "Make sure the three soldiers are comfortable. Make any excuse you can to let them know they can't contact their families yet. We have to keep them quarantine until I can…." He wanted to say interrogate, but that wouldn't probably sit well with some, so he changed the word. "Debrief them tomorrow"

* * *

**First Lieutenant Jeffery Overstreet U.S. Army, Bravo Company**

**Virmire, Interrogation room**

* * *

The Lieutenant has been severely beaten for the past hour now. He kept trying to find the right moment to gain the upper hand, but there was just no way out. Luckily the alien who called himself saren had left. There were now just two robotic looking guards in the room watching them. The Lt looked over to the man next to him.

"Hay, Private you still with me" He asked the soldier next to him, who had also beaten for Integration.

When the alien took noticed the LT would not break. The alien then figured he could get the LT to talk by beating one of his own men.

The private spited out some blood. "Just got the wind knocked out from me is all Sir'

"What's your name soldier" The LT asked, Jeff knew he should of learned his soldiers names, but there were just so many new faces in the company before the operation took place.

"Jones sir" The private replied softly, and Jeff noticed he was slowly starting to pass out.

"Stay with me private" the LT voice made the private come back into reality. "You got a first name Jones"

"Yes sir, its Devon"

Unlike Jeff's tan skin Devon was darker. Although with the bruises and beatings the Private had received it looked darker than it should.

"Don't worry Private, were going to make it out. I promise" The LT reassured his soldier. Yet he knew what he said was probably a false hope to begin with.

The LT stared into what he thought was the robot guards eye. But to him their eye looked like a flashlight. Both the guards were facing them, their backs towards the door. The door had a window on the center, but there was nothing to see beyond it.

A few minutes passed, and then the LT once again looked through the window to see a man on the other side. He was defiantly human, but not one of the LT's soldiers. The man was giving hand signals. From what the signals were saying it seemed like he wanted The Lt and Jones to role to the side. Looking over at Private Jones the LT could see he also saw him. The LT was thankful that the Private hadn't passed out.

The Man on the other side of the door motioned a five count with his hand. After the count, the doors swiftly opened and the man fired his weapon, instantly killing the robots.

"You guys OK?" the man asked, while an alien that looked like saren was checking the bodies. At the same time a woman in the man's group came to untie the LT.

"Yeah I am thanks, Private you OK" Jones didn't answer. "Jones you still with me" The Lt, now untied ran towards the private turning him over. The private was to slow; a bullet had gone straight through his skull. "Crap" The LT cursed to himself.

"I'm sorry, Names Commander Shepard" The man introduced himself, giving his hand out to help the LT back up.

"Lieutenant Oversteet sir, US Army" The LT got up on his own saluting.

"You don't have to salute me; I'm not part of your army"

"Have it your way" The LT murmured.

"Commander, we should tell him about Ryan and Jackson" The woman suggested, cutting in the conversation.

"Outside Chief, this is between officers" Shepard ordered.

"Sir" The woman quickly saluted, although The LT took notice that she seemed pissed in her remark as she then walked outside the room.

"What was that about?" The LT asked.

"We've had a pair of your soldiers for a while now. Honestly I didn't think we find anymore of you guys"

"From what I saw, our entire company was taken, but that's not what I was asking about"

"What do you mean Lieutenant?"

"I was going to ask why you treat your subordinates like crap, but frankly that's none of my business commander"

"Well now, I'm liking you more than the corporal already, were can we find the rest of your company LT"

"Don't waste your breath; Saren said they would make him a fortune as slaves. He had them all shipped out within the last week"

"Alright then, were planning on blowing this facility now. Stay behind us"

The LT nodded following this Commander Shepard out of the integration room.

* * *

**Corporal Ryan Sheppard **

**Virmire, Saren's base**

* * *

"C'mon guys, Pick up the pace" Ryan said, as they were all rushing their way through the corridors.

"That's the first time a corporal gave me orders" Mark joked only loud enough for Ryan to hear though.

'Just one more corner up ahead, and we're there.' Ryan thought to himself. They had been lucky thus far. No contacts anywhere. Ryan figured the geth must all be converging on the bomb site. Specialist Killian and the Sarge were right behind Ryan, while Jackson and Jeremy, or was it Raider like he wanted to remain took up the rear. The original three being the only ones with armor had to keep the other two out of the line of fire.

Finally reaching the corner, Ryan held his hand up to stop the group. Peaking around Ryan could see that their luck had run out. "What's Up Corporal" Mark asked quietly.

"Got about five contacts, dead ahead" Taking another look, he noticed again their luck might still be going for now "They're facing towards the door, we can catch them off guard" Ryan took in his surroundings, seeing there was a chest high cover not too far ahead. Ryan knew he couldn't screw up, this had to be perfect. Thinking hard to himself he then knew what had to be done.

"Alright here's the deal, Jackson, Raider and I will dash for the cover up ahead" Ryan instructed as Jackson and Raider came up beside him "Were going to do this quietly, not to alert them, specialist" Ryan pointed to Killian "you will go to the other side of this hallway, while the sarge stays here on this side." Ryan knew the sarge, being a higher more experienced NCO probably didn't like the corporal giving him orders. Thankfully the sarge seemed to follow what he had to say.

"Corporal, what happens after you three are set up?" The sarge asked.

"Jackson, Raider and I will lay out fire, as you two do the same" Ryan put a smirk on his face, as he then continued "With five points of fire, and catching them off guard. This shouldn't last more than ten seconds"

"How you figure that?" Specialist Killian asked.

"Them Flashlights got no cover" Ryan joked. "Alright specialist, get over there, quickly and quietly" Ryan ordered, and the specialist did as he instructed. The geth hadn't notice.

"Guess it's our turn Ryan" Jackson said behind me

"You've never really called me by first name, Taylor"

"We're in this together…My Friend…still not sure if I forgive you for hiding what you did, but I'll let it slide, until we get back that is" He said patting his hand on Ryan shoulder.

"Let's just get this done with" Raider commented.

Jackson quickly turned to him. "Don't think you're off the hook either…..LT" Thankfully Jackson was quieter with saying 'LT'. It would be wired trying to explain that to their new members at the moment.

Ryan simply looked back at him, giving Jackson and Raider a nod; he didn't exactly know what to say. Ryan just went around the corner, ducking down quickly making his way to the cover, with Jackson and Raider on his six. Before Ryan knew it he was against the cover, Raider soon joined him. Looking back at to his read Jackson was still making his way. Ryan motioned his hand towards him to hurry.

Then everything simply went to hell, Jackson slipped on something. He made a loud clashing sound, before they all knew it, the geth were firing at them. "Shit" Ryan cursed to himself. He held his weapon over for cover firing, while raider seemed more accurate with his shots. They had lost the surprise, and were now in a firefight. Thankfully the sarge and the specialist were paying attention. As soon as the geth turned around, they had opened fire. They had at least caught some of the geth off their guard. If it wasn't for them, Jackson would probably be dead. Barley poking his head out Ryan could see at least two geth left. Jackson Had finally made it to the cover. Ryan gave him a quick nod, as he understood what Ryan just thought of. All three poked their heads up weapons first, taking the last two out in a blaze.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Jackson yelled out.

"You nearly got us all killed" Raider complained, although it sounded like he wanted to be more humorous than actually complaining.

"What happened" the sarge ashed. He and the specialist came towards the three, with the firefight now over.

"I tripped on my shoe laces" Jackson replied, laughing.

"Your joking Private"

"Wish I was" Jackson shrugged.

Ryan took in the joke, realizing they were running out of time. "OK OK, save it. Ash should be just beyond this door."

"Who is this Ash?" Killian asked

"His girlfriend" Jackson joked

"Damn, how long have you two been here?" The sarge asked.

"That's enough, were running out of time" Ryan replied with a slight hint of anger. He was getting a little tired of Jackson's humor, and would defend what he just said, but right now they have a life to save, and hopefully a commander to deal with.

Ryan quickly opened the door, outside was that watery bomb site just like in the game. This door they had just came from leading there wasn't in the game though. Then Again nether was that prison facility they just came from. Looking around he could see Ashley pinned down behind the bomb, while the geth converged on her location.

"Corporal, Private takes the right. The specialist and I will head up to the left behind that cover!" The sarge ordered, but then looked to Raider. "um…you do what you do"

Ryan guessed the sarge was finally back to giving orders again, with him being an NCO and all. They had little time, so there was no reason to not agree with him. Jackson and Ryan could draw there fire, While the other two could give flanking fire. What Raider was doing, well he was doing his own thing with his knifes again. Where he got so many explosive knifes Ryan did not know.

Running through the firefight Ryan reached ash. Jackson took his right, trying to get the geths attention.

"What took you so long?" Ashley yelled, and Ryan could barely hear her with all the shooting going around.

"You OK!" Ryan shouted back, checking her to see if she was hit.

"Fine, now let's kick some ass"

Looking downrange Ryan saw about a dozen or so geth. All ground troops luckily. Still they were outnumbered. Ashley and Ryan stood up trying to suppress the geth. They were having no such luck; the geth just kept coming like a plague.

"We aren't going to make it" Jackson yelled out.

Maybe there was no changing of what's to come. Maybe they were all going to die here. 'No' Ryan thought. 'Get that out of your head, You have five life's counting on you.' Ryan turned his comm. unit back on.

"Commander, we need extraction" Ryan yelled into the comm.

There was no answer, just static.

"Shepard, if you want this bomb to go off. Then you better get the Normandy over here"

Ashley tugged on Ryan's shoulder "what is it ash, this is a bad time"

"Ryan, we have to let this bomb go. No matter what happens to us"

"No, nobody is dying today. This is no longer just your life I'm saving ash. I'm saving the heart of Bravo Company"

"Your unit died a long time ago Ryan"

"No ash, Bravo Company is here with us. As Long as the four of us live, than Bravo will live on"

"You mean five"

"What?" Ryan was stunned at what she just said. Was there someone else? Hell was raining over their heads and he didn't care.

"..al" something was now coming over the comm.

"Normandy is that you" Ryan spoke trying to clean the static off the channel.

"Its joker, commander is in his cabin. He said not to come back, but he can court marshal me later, I'm bringing the Normandy in"

Ryan couldn't believe what he was hearing; he had barely even spoke two words to the man. And now he is risking everything to pick them up. Ryan took a mental thought to give the man more attention later.

"evac is on its way!" Ryan yelled so both Ashley and Jackson could hear him. He than Yelled louder "sarge" Looking across from them Ryan could see he heard the corporal calling "Evac is on its way!" The sarge just gave him a thumb up from behind his cover. Raider was too busy killing give to notice, but Ryan could see he at least heard him at some point. "Ash, get the nuke ready"

"Way ahead of you Ryan" she replied already re arming the nuke.

Something was wrong, the gunfire was dying down. Looking towards the geth Ryan could see they were retreating, but why? Before he could think an explosion went off behind them, forcing ash and Ryan onto the ground.

Ryan was lying on his back dazed, looking next time him he could see ash was trying the get up. Ryan looked ahead of him and could not believe what he was seeing. "Saren" he muttered to himself. The rouge was standing right above Ryan, looking into his eyes. Ryan tried to reach for his rifle, but Saren just stomped on his gut.

"You humans have become a real problem for me these past few weeks" He said, with that same evil voice he always had in the game. Ryan still couldn't believe his eyes 'why was saren here, wasn't he suppose to attack shepard' he thought to myself.

"You must be corporal Sheppard I presume, you Shepard's have become a real, how do oyu humans say a pain in my back"

Ryan continued to say nothing, just his groaning of pain in reply, but Saren continued to push his foot onto his gut.

"In the end, I should be thanking you human"

"And whys that" Ryan replied, finally speaking up to the bastard.

"If it wasn't for you finding the prothean device, I would still be looking for the conduit"

Wait so he wants to time travel, that doesn't make since. Shouldn't sovereign be indoctrinating him? "How did you convince sovereign" Ryan asked, wanting an answer, but unsure if he would give one.

"So, the rumors are true of your knowledge. It was easy really; I simply convinced him it was the conduit"

I'm not sure if that was possible, but Saren seemed different then he was in the game. Maybe he wasn't being indoctrinated; it's possible he managed to fight it here.

"I will say this, I will enjoy killing you" Saren said raising his gun on him. Ryan closed his eyes thinking 'this is it; I'm going to die here' suddenly he heard a loud crashing sound, and sarens hold on him was released. Opening his eyes Ryan saw Staff Sergeant Hamilton brawling with Saren. This was the second time the Sarge had saved his life. Ryan could see Raider wanted to help, but he was busy holding off more incoming geth

The sergeant, for a moment managed to get Saren on the ground, but Saren gained to upper hand throwing him off. Turians were just probably tougher than humans. Or it could be the sarge wasn't use to fighting a different race in hand to hand.

"Sergeant Hamilton, it's so good to see you out. Enjoying the fresh air" Saren joked in the middle of the fight. The sarge just ignored him, throwing a few more punches, mostly missing. "I'd Love the brawl this out sergeant, but I have a device to find. Thank you for the information you gave me" Saren laughed running back to that glider thing he rode on in the game.

"Get back here coward!" the sarge yelled pulling out his side arm, shooting blindly into the sky.

Ryan could feel the ground shaking; looking behind him he could see the Normandy landing. "C'mon let's go!" Ryan yelled out to everyone.

"No, we need to stop him" the sarge said with anger, refusing to leave.

"There's no time sarge, will get the bastard another day" Jackson argued pulling the sarge towards the Normandy with Raider helping.

The sarge gave in, following Jackson to the ship. Specialist Killian was already waiting on the hatch and Ashley was running right behind Ryan. Running faster than he ever ran before, the ship wasn't going to wait; there was a bomb about the go off. While the ship was slowly taking off, Ashley and Ryan jumped getting their hands on the ledge. The crew managed to pull them inside. Setting down Ryan thought 'man, I can't believe we pulled that off'' a hand reached out to help him to his feet. Taking the hand Ryan took notice of the man; looking at him he could see his Army uniform, with the LT insignia.

"Good job corporal, getting my men back" The Lt said as Ryan got to my feet.

"LT, so you're the other one who made it"

"Jeff you stubborn bastard" A loud voice coming from behind, it was the sarge.

"Good to see you in one peace Staff sergeant"

"You to sir" The sarge said shaking his hand, rather than saluting.

"Looks like Bravo's all here" Ryan mentioned

"Looks Like it" the LT replied, but Ryan noticed the LT staring down Raider. Ryan figured he might of notice that Raider was this Jeremy he claimed, but something about the stare was different. It was more of a revenge type of stare.

"Specialist, you OK" the sarge said looking towards him; He was lying on the ground. This broke the stare tension between Raider and the LT

"Yes staff sergeant, just getting some much needed rest"

Looking around Ryan couldn't see Jackson anywhere in the cargo bay, yet he was just here a minute ago. Ryan knew he made it; he was on-board before he was.

"Excuse me you guys, I have to find someone. Sarge, LT I will have a long story for yall in a bet"

"I expect answers corporal" the sarge said with a slight laugh. "We have to stop him, you know where he is going I take it" the sarge added, with a more serious tone.

"Yeah I know, but first things first" Ryan walked towards the armory bench to remove his gear. Ashley was already doing just that.

Ryan placed his hand on her shoulder, letting her know he was there. She just spun around and hugged him tightly. "You gave me a scare for a while Ryan, we weren't able to contact you"

"I know, and I'm sorry for scaring you back there. I'm just glad you're OK"

"I see you brought some new friends, like we didn't have enough Army grunts" she laughed, while releasing Ryan from her embrace.

"Honestly I hardly know them, well I know the sarge a bet. He did save my life once. But it's…it's just…"

Ryan was stuttering, but Ashley cut in "just good to have some of your unit alive and kicking"

He knew she knew exactly how Ryan felt; she would probably give a lot to have some of the 212th back in her life. "Yeah, oh have you seen Jackson"

"Yeah, was just here a second ago. He went up the elevator"

"I wonder why" Ryan said to himself, but Ashley overheard him.

"He did say something about fragging" she added

Oh no, Jackson was going to kill the commander, Ryan was surprised the commander wasn't here. But he couldn't just let Jackson kill him. Although the commander did deserve it, they still needed him to finish this mission 'Damn it I have to stop him' Ryan kept thinking to himself running as quickly as he could to the elevator. Thankfully the elevator was already at their level. Ryan ran inside hitting the switch to go up. Before the door closed Ashley ran inside as well.

"Ryan, what's going on?" she asked with a sense of confusion.

"Jackson's about to do something he shouldn't, we need to stop him ash"


	12. Chapter 12

**My Own Alternate what if I not specifically me but someone who could be me came entered Mass effect in some way or form and knowing I shouldn't be here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything bioware has done and make no profit in this**

* * *

**Major Andrew Reynolds, U.S. Army Intelligence, Head of a classified Taskforce**

**November 10****th****, 2014**

* * *

The Major didn't have much time, he knew that. In truth the best way he would learn anything would be to let the soldiers return home and have the task force keep tabs on them. However, he felt he needed to learn at least something at this moment. For now that division Colonel that ordered the soldiers state side two days ago did not know of the Majors intentions. It was only a matter of time before he did, so the Major had to work fast.

Reynolds readied his recorder on the table in the offices his set up as a debrief room from the soldiers. A corporal that was assigned to watch the three men brought in the Majors first subject, Sergeant Brendan McNeil. The Major motioned for the sergeant to take a seat, and he did so, while the corporal stood at attention by the door.

"How are you doing sergeant" it was a dumb question, but it was probably the best way to start.

"Good" The sergeant bitterly replied, the Major had a feeling the Sergeants answer would be bland at best.

"Now" The Major spoke, pulling up closer to the table with his chair. "I know you're probably itching to get home, so I'll try to make this as quickly as possible" The sergeant remained silent, as he was not yet answered a question. The Major took a mental note of how to best talk to the man. "What do you remember about the disaster during the operation?"

"Not much"

"Did you see any strange lights, anything out of the ordinary" In truth the Major knew the Sergeant would deny any this if he did, but he wanted to see the Sergeants reaction.

"No, are we done here?" The sergeant asked looking uneasy and ready to leave as soon as possible, yet he couldn't hide the fact that the man fringed a bet to the mere suggestion of strange and out of ordinary light.

"Calm down sergeant, as I said this won't take long" he reminded him. "You've served in the military for a good while, I can see many tours on your record" The Major noticed.

"Yeah, so have a lot of other soldiers"

"Does the NCO Staff sergeant Hamilton mean anything to you?"

"He…..he was a friend of mine" The Major noticed how un easy the Sergeant was at even the name of the man.

"Was, you sound so certain he's dead"

"Just like a lot of other good soldiers that are" The sergeant made a point, in truth The major probably couldn't go anywhere with this, but there was something about it that troubled the soldier. After all, the Major was good at reading people.

"Yet you're so sure he's dead. You know your squad wasn't even operating in the same area as his during the operation"

"So what"

"So" The major paused "how can you be so certain he's dead"

"Because…I just know, Sir"

The Major remembered reading his reports on the Sergeants past tours, so he thought now was the best time to bring in this soldiers past. "Funny" The major muttered.

"How so Sir"

"You two were once close friends, were you not?"

"What does Iraq have anything to do with this" The sergeant didn't need a direct answer to know what the Major was getting at, so he just blurted it out.

"I didn't mention Iraq, but since you did let's talk about it" The Major pretended to look over some files in front of him. "Maybe you want Hamilton to be dead"

"He did what he had to do to save his men"

"Giving the Insurgents that captured him and his squad deployment information, that if I might add ended in three of your own squad members killed"

"He had no choice, the mans a hero leave him alone"

The major smirked "We call men that were captured heroes, but both you and I know the title is fake. Besides, it didn't stop the Insurgents from killing Hamilton's men anyways"

The sergeant stood from his chair, looking really annoyed and pissed would be an understatement. "Are we done here?" The sergeant asked, looking at the door.

The Major also stood. "Yes, I'm sorry for the discomfort with the questions, but I have my own report to do. You understand being an NCO and all" The Major held out his hand to shake the sergeants, but he didn't take his hand.

"Great, can I contact my wife now?"

The Major motioned towards the Corporal at the door. "Yes the corporal here will make sure you get the chance" With that the sergeant headed towards the door, but the Major was curious about something. "Oh sergeant" The Major called out, and the sergeant turned his head back towards the Major. "Does the name Ryan Sheppard mean anything to you?"

"No, I don't know the Corporal" The sergeant replied, with a nod from the Major the Sergeant left the room.

"Yet I never mentioned his rank" The Major told himself.

A few minutes passed until his next subject came in the room. The Major didn't have many questions for this one. In fact he figured he wouldn't learn anything at all from the man. The door opened and the same Corporal from earlier brought Private Johnny Tan in the room.

"Private Johnny Tan" the major said, as the private took his seat on the other side of the table.

"That's what my name says it is" The private muttered, and the Major smiled at this. A no good loud mouth towards and officer, he always enjoyed these types of grunts.

"Try to show some respect to an officer"

"Sir, I apologize, Sir" The Private replied, although in a mocking tone. The Major couldn't help but smile to himself at that.

"Good, let's talk about your sergeant"

"What do you want to know about McNeil?"

The Major remembered the only medical report he had with him. "He has a massive amount of marks all over his back, does he not?"

"I don't know how he got the scars"

"I didn't mention scars private" The Major pointed out, yet he knew it was probably a dumb fact to go with. Just like always peoples reaction told the truth

"No, but I'm sure that's what you meant"

"Does the name Staff Sergeant Hamilton mean anything to you?" The Major tried going the same route he did with Sergeant McNeil.

"Not really"

"How about First Lieutenant Jeffery Overstreet?"

"I know he was our platoon leader, but I never meet the man"

The Major decided go with someone he know the private shouldn't know. "What about, Lieutenant Jeremy Williams?:"

The Private paused for a second at the mention of the name, which caught the Majors attention. "Look, if you're looking for someone to blame you picked the wrong guy"

Now this was interesting. "Blame?"

"Yeah, I figured you're trying to find someone to blame for the missing company, and to be honest Sir. Even if I did know something I wouldn't tell you, I'm no snitch…..Sir" The way the Private said Sir at the end did amuse the Major.

"I see, I can assure you I want nobody to blame, but you're right about one thing. I'm sure you won't tell me anything" The Major sighed.

"Can I go then, I'm sure you have more important things to do then talk to a grunt like myself"

"Yes, I apologize for any discomfort Private"

With that the private quickly made his way out of the room. The Major hoped his last subject might prove somewhat useful.

Once again after another few short minutes his last Subject was brought into the room by the Corporal. The Major worked fast, he knew he was running out of time.

"Specialist Max Killian" The major said, as just like the last two soldiers took a seat at the table across him. The Major could see the Soldier looked a lot more nervous than the last two. He knew this was his advantage.

"y…yes sir" The Specialist stuttered.

"Can you tell me about the disaster during the operation?"

"There….was energy…..earth quack that…"

"Energy, what energy specialist" The major was quick to question.

"I said an earth quack sir" He tried to correct, but The Major didn't buy it for a second.

"Sorry, my mistake" The Major decided to play along. "I have enough Info on that anyway. Let's talk about your squad leader"

"Hamilton died a hero sir" well this was interesting; the Major noticed everyone seemed to think that lately.

"Strange how people keep saying that, but you were his comm. man, so I'm sure you saw what happened to him. What about your platoon leader Lieutenant Overstreet?"

"The Lt…he…..he um" The specialist stuttered again, as if there was a secret about this he was keeping from the Major.

"Yes specialist, go on"

"He died um….." The Specialist looked lost of words

"You were nowhere near the Platoon leader's position during the disaster, so how do you know he died" The Major raised his voice.

"Uh…."

In the worst timing ever, when The Major thought he was getting somewhere. The Division Colonel barged angrily in the room. The Corporal was about to stop him, until he noticed who it was, and stood at attention.

."Major that will be enough" The Colonel barked, coming behind the Specialist, who was still sitting.

"Colonel Grissom, your family's military history precedes you. How may I help you?"

"This witch hunt of yours is over"

"I assure you colonel my debrief is within reason. I'm only following the orders of my superiors"

The Colonel, like the major thought, didn't buy it for a second. "These men are under my commander, and I ordered them stateside days ago. You can…debrief, as you call it, after their medical leave"

"Of course colonel, you know I'm sure your family is destined to do great things colonel" the Major continued to play innocent. "I won't be any more trouble" The Major looked back at the specialist. "You're free to go"

The specialist

was quick to leave. And the Colonel huffed, following the soldier out. The Major took note of what he just learned. All of the soldiers seem to have witnessed deaths they shouldn't. Not only that, all three soldiers had looked at the Majors taskforce patch, as if they had seen the symbol somewhere before, which was nearly imposable.

* * *

**Lieutenant Commander John Shepard**

**Normandy, captains quarters**

* * *

Shepard's been in his quarters for what seemed like hours, but was in fact minutes. He couldn't make it to Kaidan and the salarian STG unit in time, but that's not what was eating him up. Learning the truth about the reapers he didn't know what to think. He had only wished he had the chance to meet sarin face to face, to put a bullet into his head. Shepard went back through his memories, were nothing but dread lied. Shepard lost his family only at the age of three. Shanxi turned him into a war orphan. Growing up in an orphanage Shepard was the leader of a blood cult. Something he wasn't exactly proud of, yet he wasn't disappointed either. Learning the truth of his family's death, He gave himself a blood oath for revenge, for all the hard times he had to go through.

He opened the cabinet in his desk, once again grabbing the pitcher frame of his family. He was robbed of his family, Shepard would never forget that. Turning the frame around, he smiled seeing the old blood stain was still there, from when he gave the oath. The oath was fulfilled, he ordered the Normandy to head away from the planet, leaving the chief and the others behind. Shepard suddenly heard the door to his quarters slide open.

"I Thought I said I didn't want to be disturbed" Shepard said Still looking at the frame not giving a glance back.

"Sorry SOB, I guess I didn't get the memo" A voice that shouldn't be alive spoke out plaguing Shepard's mind.

Shepard quickly rose from his chair, looking behind him to see Private Jackson pointing a gun at him. "What are you going to do with that, Private?"

"What, I have a promise to keep Commander. Someone should have fragged your ass a long time ago"

Shepard remembered his promised. He was still confused as to how he was alive, also confused about his words. "Fragged?"

"Whether the term has changed in a hundred years or not doesn't matter; you know what promise I made you piece of shit"

"How are you even here, I ordered the Normandy away from the planet?"

Jackson started yelling "Oh I know you did, why else would I be here. Luckily your crew doesn't take to well with your orders" the private was getting more stressful with the whole situation.

Shepard figured Joker wouldn't take the order that well, still that didn't give him the right to disobey his orders altogether.

"Commander, do you have any last words, before I kill you?" Jackson asked, Shepard was surprised he would even ask such a thing. He figured the man would shot him right then and there. He wasn't so sure now if Jackson had the guts to pull the trigger in the first place.

"What's wrong private, do it already" Shepard pressed slowly walking towards him.

Before Shepard could do anything, the door once again opened. The corporal and the chief came inside slowly, seeing what Jackson was about to do.

"Hay Taylor, what's going on?" Sheppard asked with his right hand up, slowly walking towards him.

"Ryan, you and I both know what's going on. I told you I wold Fragg him." Jackson muttered. While his hand holding the gun started shaking.

"Jackson you don….." Ashley tried to speak up, but Sheppard motioned his other hand for her to remain silent.

"He doesn't deserve to live" Jackson said with a cursing tone.

"You're better than him Taylor, don't trend to his methods"

"I am better, that's why I have to do this" Jackson was getting tenser; Shepard could only imagine what was going on in his head.

"This scumbag will get what's coming to him Taylor, that's what court martials are for" Sheppard stated, still slowly walking towards him, reaching for Jacksons weapon from affair.

"C'mon Ryan, he's a spectre, or whatever it is you called. They'll just let him walk" Jackson replied to Sheppard, while turning his head. Not knowing he was letting his guard down.

Shepard took advantage of the situation; he rushed the private's gun. Trying to force it out of his hand, Sheppard and Ashley got into the fray, forcing the commander off Jackson.

"Chief, I order you to seize these two" Shepard yelled, as Sheppard had force him back against the wall.

Ashley Just started laughing at his orders.

"Now chief" the commander barked, while in frustration with her laughter.

"Like hell sir, you can kiss my ass for trying to leave us all behind" Ashley hissed in anger, while she pointed at the commander.

"You have no power here Shepard, why wouldn't you just come back for us?" Sheppard asked, kneeling down towards the commander.

Shepard just started laughing to himself, while looking down on the floor.

"What's so funny about this, we all could of died" Sheppard began yelling, demanding an answer.

"Just let me waste him Ryan" Jackson asked from behind him, Sheppard could see he once again raised his pistol. Luckily Ashley placed her hand on his weapon bringing it down.

"You don't understand Corporal, you and your band, are nothing but trouble to me" shepard mentioned looking into Sheppard's eyes. "My oath was almost complete, until you ruined everything"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sheppard asked, holding the commander against the wall.

"My family was almost able to rest in peace, until you ruined everything"

"Is this about her grandfather being the reason for your family's death, why are you continuing this? Ashley is innocent in this matter, No matter what you think he may have done."

"Her blood is guilty Corporal"

"What the hell is wrong with you?'

"I led a blood cultist in my youth; I gave an oath against the Williams blood" Shepard began telling him the truth.

"What the hell, you're crazy. You would let life's die because of a crazy thing"

"Soldiers are just pawns corporal, they die for others. You obey them and stay out of the way or you're dead to me. The same goes with allies." The commander said, forcing Sheppard back.

"You're Insane. That's why you shot Wrex so suddenly"

"I would have killed tali too, if it wasn't for that damn brother of yours"

"What the hell happened, and what do you mean by brother. Both my brothers are back in my time"

The Commander smirked at revealing this little bet of info. "Your mercenary friend, I wanted to kill Tali because she wouldn't give me to evidence I needed, but that Merc brother of yours stopped me. He got the info form Tali letting her go" Sheaprd Explained.

"What the hell makes you think he's my brother?" Sheppard barked, which made the commander smiled.

"We did a blood test; he's more related to you than you know. Although there's something else interesting about him, I'll let you find that out for yourself. And before you say he's probably an ancestor, he had that same radiation mark you and your friend had when you came to our future"

"What's the rest of the crew worth to you commander?"

Shepard slowly paced himself towards the corporal. "Nothing, if they refused my orders, I would throw them out of the airlock if I had to" He rpeleid with an evil grin.

"Commander, that's not the way an officer, should be" Ashley spoke up.

"What the hell would you know; you're still just a grunt yourself. You will never become an officer with your history. I'll see you dead before than"

"That's easy to say, coming from the butcher of Torfan" Ashley stated with an angered tone.

"Oh yes torfan, at least the pawns there followed my command" shepard remembered how he ordered his unit into a slaughter fest on Torfan. "So, it seems you have the power here corporal. What are you going to do?"

"Lock you up, and remove you from command" Sheppard said, motioning Ashley to come forward with a pair of handcuffs she had with her.

"What are you crazy; you have no authority with the alliance. Besides the crew would never follow you"

"Oh is that so…..Joker you there" Sheppard spoke up into the ceiling, where the intercom laid.

"Yup, just like you asked me to Sheppard" Joker replied through the intercom.

"And were you broadcasting"

"Of course I was, what do you take me for Corporal? And my, my, what an interesting story commander. I could tell you, the crew just loved it" Joker said in a humorous tone.

"You son of a…." shepard cursed throwing Ashley off him before the cuffs could be put on. He just straight rushed the corporal. When suddenly, a loud bang was all he remembered.

* * *

**Corporal Ryan Sheppard **

**Normandy**

* * *

Ryan had ducked away, seeing Shepard charging at him. When he then heard a gunshot, the commander was suddenly lying on the ground. Looking behind him Ryan could see Jackson had pulled the trigger.

"Was that necessary Taylor, he was still unarmed" Ryan commented giving a hand towards ash, who was on the ground from Shepard's aggressive actions.

"I should have done that a long time ago Ryan" Jackson said holstering his weapon. "Is he dead?"

Ashley went over to the commander to check his pulse. "Unfortunately he still kicking, but just barely"

Two marines entered the room, after hearing the gunshot over the ships comm.

"Take the commander to the medbay, and keep a guard on him" Ashley ordered to the marines.

Both the marines saluted as they then went over to the commander, picking him up.

"What happens now Ryan?" Ashley asked looking towards him.

Ryan wasn't exactly sure why she was looking to him for answers. After all, he has no say on an alliance ship, if anything Pressly should now be in command. Not only has he earned her trust in the past few weeks, relationship or not. He probably just earned the trust of the entire crew for what he just did. Although he did have the answers, as he knew sarens next move and it was up to them to stop him.

"Ash, have the others in the briefing room for me, Taylor have bravo join us. I think everyone needs to hear what I have to say, but first I have someone to talk to"

Ryan didn't have to go far to find who he was looking for. The man was already waiting outside the commanders quarters.

"Sheppard" Jeremy said nodding his head for Ryan to follow him. Ryan figured he wanted to talk somewhere private.

The two were now in a more private part in the mess. "What the hell" Ryan hissed. "Why didn;t you ever tell me you were related to me?"

"Listen, your….your father looked out for me. He was like a father tome and….."

"Are you saying my father cheated on my mom, because he would never do that…."

"No, I want to tell you everything; I do, but know that this isn't the time. I'm more of a step brother to you anyhow."

Ryan remembered his dads office for some reason, he then knew where he seen this man before. "The photo…" Ryan muttered, which caught Jeremy's attention. "I saw a photo of you in my dad's office, that's where I know your face"

"I've been here for over five years like I said, with that time I had a lot to think about. When this is all over I promise to tell you the truth when you're ready. Just trust me for now…please"

Ryan wanted more answers, he knew he was hiding something big, but he was right. Now was probably not the time, and they had more important things to worry about. "Will you be in the briefing?"

Jeremy shook his head. "No, I'll just follow you like always when the time comes"

"Always the lone wolf huh"

Jeremy smiled. "It's why I was known as Raider"

* * *

**Two Hours Latter**

* * *

Ryan still couldn't believe the truth, the commander was just…he was pure insane. He honestly was glad Jackson shot him. Doctor Chakwas Currently had the commander in surgery, although she says he has a very little chance of making it.

Ryan was now heading towards the briefing room. Everyone needed to know what was down the road, they also could use the councils help. However if they were anything from the games, they probably won't help.

Upon entering the room, a Marine stopped him. "Hay past boy..." he said. Ryan didn't think this guy would end up talking to him again.

"What's up Navy Boy?"

"Funny, you think you're a funny grunt aren't you"

"I try, so what's on your mind"

"Just wanted to say good job back there, none of us figured the commander for a nut case. Also I wanted to apologies for my mistreatment with you when you first arrived."

"No worries man, just doing what's right."

"Yeah sure, they're waiting for you inside by the way"

Ryan gave the marine a nod who gave him entrance. It was good to know he'd gain the trust of this crew. Ryan figured he be the last to thank him. Entering the room, Ashley and Garrus were already waiting.

"Ryan, you're a bet early" Ashley mentiond as he sat next to her.

"Just wanted to think for a bet, while everyone made their way"

"Corporal, you are a tough one. I knew the commander was trouble ever since we met" Garrus stated from across the briefing room, where he was also setting.

"Thanks Garrus, I know we haven't had much time to talk. But that means a lot "Ryan replied, he hasn't spoken much to Garrus, actually there's a lot of people on this ship he hasn't talked much too at all. Ryan figured he knew everything there was to know about everyone. Since most of the back story on the people here were the same as the game. Well not including Shepard, but he could have a diverse background, so Ryan guessed that answers that question.

"And maybe we can finally see how good you are in combat Corporal" Garrus joked, with a slight laugh.

"Garrus, I was at noveria and virmire."

"Yeah, but both times I really haven't seen your combat performance"

This was true, on noveria Ryan only participated in a small firefight. And on Virmire he had to split up from the main group with Jackson. "I bet I'll surprise you Garrus"

"I doubt it, besides everyone knows I'm the best shot here"

"Both of you two just shut it" Ashley groaned with a slight hint of annoyance from their conversation.

Looking around Ryan wondered why they were the only two here. "So where's Pressly Ash? Isn't he in charge here" He asked

"Technically yes, but we're all relying on you. Since you know what's going to happen next"

Although he did know were saren was going, he had no idea what was going to happen there. "So why isn't he here Ash" Ryan repeated himself since she didn't really answer his question.

"Because he has a ship to run Ryan, besides I'm technically In charge of the ground team now. So the briefing is my responsibility"

At that the briefing room door opened, as Jackson, Killian, Hamilton and the LT all entered the room.

"Well now, looks like the grunt club is here" Ashley joked

"That's funny chief, coming from a marine" Jackson replied, sitting down next to Ryan

The LT just came up and stood right in front of Ryan. "Corporal, I hope you know what you're doing. And that you two don't try anymore…fragging" he said

"There's that word again" Ashley said

"There will be no more Fragging on my watch Sheppard" the sarge said in his usually tone, yet Ryan could swear he was just trying to put some humor in there.

'Don't worry LT; I know what we're doing. Now can you and the sarge please just set" I asked nicely, throwing my arm up to calm him down.

The LT and the sarge both sat across the room sitting next to garrus. The specialist was already setting in the coroner chair on the other side. Ryan wondered why he hasn't talked much.

"Where's…um Raider?" Jackson asked, noticing the man was not In the room. Everyone had heard he was related to Ryan from Shepard, but they all did their best not to mention it.

"Being a loner like usual, don't worry he'll be with us when we get there. I had you all come to this briefing to discuss the situations with Saren." Ryan Explained.

"Who cares about that alien, how are we getting home" The specialist finally spoke up.

"Relax Specialist, we stop him and we get to go home" Sergeant Hamilton said calming him.

"Yeah Mark, you mind telling me how we're going to do that?" The lieutenant asked.

"Corporal, you know don't you?" The sarge asked looking towards Ryan

"Yes Ryan, for the love of god. Please enlighten us" Ashley commented showing her frustration again. But this time she was probably frustrated with not knowing the answers.

"Saren Is heading for earth" Ryan stated.

"What? How do you know that, isn't he heading for the conduit or whatever Ryan"

"That blue chick said on noveria that he wasn't looking for it anymore" Jackson reminded Ashley, as she wasn't there when everything went down. And probably didn't learn that after the mission, with Ryan getting shot and all by the commander.

"And you never thought she could have been lying to throw us off track"

"No we're certain, he's looking for the prothean device that set us all here" Ryan said

"And how would he learn where to find it?" Ashley asked. Ryan knew how, he just didn't want to be the one to speak up because of what might have happened to him on the planet in captivity.

"It's my fault" the sarge admitted with guilt.

"What do you mean Mark?" the LT asked

"I'm sorry Jeff, I couldn't take the…"he paused

"Don't be sorry mark; I know what happened to you back In Iraq. I'm sure you held out as long as you could" The LT reassured him.

Ryan wasn't exactly sure what they were talking about by what happened in Iraq, but he was sure there's a whole story involved that was none of his business.

"So we need to warn the alliance, where on earth can they expect the attack Ryan" Ashley asked

"Iran or whatever it's called these days. Look up the coordinates with the operation our company was involved in like I told you before. We also need to tell the council, try to get there help"

"That could be a problem Ryan"

"Why?"

"We haven't exactly told them we hospitalized one of their spectre's. Come to think of it, well we haven't told anyone"

"You handle the alliance ash; I'll connect to the council"

"Oh right Ryan, I guess that's everything for now...dismissed" Ashley said taking up her new leadership, although it felt like Ryan was the one in command, while Ashley was technically running the show now.

Garrus walked next to him as everyone was leaving the room. "Keep your head down with the council corporal, and I'll see you ground side"

"I know Garrus, but thanks. Whatever Happens out there good luck" Ryan held out his hand to shake Garrus's, as he did so he gave Ryan a nod before leaving.

"Corporal, The council is all ready to here you, brace yourself though, they're probably expecting the commander" Joker mentioned with his usually humorous voice.

"Just patch them through Joker"

The holograms appeared as all three council members were now visible, being the jerk as he was in game. The turian was the first to speak up.

"Commander, your constant need to ignore us ar…." He paused, as he probably just noticed he wasn't talking to the commander. "Who are you?"

"Corporal Sheppard, we need to talk"

"If this is some joke as to impersonate the commander, you should have got his rank right" the turian snorted.

"I assure you this is no joke, my rank is right. I am a corporal and my name is Sheppard spelled with two P's"

"While we can discuss names all day, why are you contacting us from the Normandy?" the asari councilor asked, always the diplomat.

"Yes and where is the commander" the salarin councilor added.

"He is…well...Injured"

"What how?" the turian councilor asked

"He got shot"

"Well yeah, but how did he get shot"

"By one of us"

"WHAT" all three councilors yelled, god that was annoying.

"He kind of went insane; to simply put it he was a cultist or something. And let's just say he went rouge"

"This is an outrage corporal, we expect a full…" the turan spoke up, but Ryan interrupted.

"Let's get down to the reason I called yall, we need to stop Saren"

"This is council business corporal, besides we will be taking action if he tries to make a move on the cit.."

"He is heading to earth, with the full force of his fleet probably, we need your help"

"If this is true, than it is a human affair. We have to look to our own borders for protection" the asari said with her cold voice.

"You don't understand, we need your help "Ryan now pleaded

"That's all corporal, the alliance can take it from here" the turian stated, as they cut their feed from the hologram comm.

Ryan knew the council was cold in the game, but it's not like they could start a war with someone. They really weren't going to help them. "SON OF A…" Ryan yelled as he kicked one of the briefing chairs, forcing its top off.

"I take it that it didn't go so well" a voice from behind him spoke. Ryan turned around to see it was Ashley, he didn't even hear her come back in.

"Guess I should have expected it, God damn council never wants to help humanity does it?" Ryan question himself sitting back on one of the chairs.

"Don't beat yourself up Ryan, we've never gotten any real help from the council" Ashley knelt down in front of him.

"So how the alliance take the news?" Ryan asked curious to how they reacted to what the commander was like.

"Well it wasn't easy, but Anderson wasn't too much surprised. A little, but not much"

'How so ash?"

"He apparently knew about the commander's background"

"And they still let him be a candidate for the spectre's" Ryan snorted with a slight laugh towards himself.

"He honestly thought those days were behind him, well that and he didn't know about the whole blood oath thing"

Ryan was surprised of that also; he knew that was just bad shit crazy.

"I'm sorry ash"

"For what"

"For that whole blood thing, how the commander really wanted you dead in the end"

"Don't be Ryan; it's not your fault"

"No but still, I…I guess I just don't want to see you hurt" After what he said, Ryan could see a few tears coming from Ashley, yet he wasn't sure why. "What's wrong ash?"

"You um, you're going to go home aren't you after you finish Saren and find the device" she replied whipping her tears off with her hand.

Ryan honestly never thought of that, even if they do find the device he wasn't sure how to use it. But it was still their only ticket home. But then it hit him. "No ash I won't"

"But Ryan you have to, your family and friends. You can't just leave them all behind"

"Ash, I can't go back it isn't right"

"Why are you saying that Ryan"

"Ash, when we all left. History was already made. If we go back, we could change people's life's. Generations itself could change, just by us going back. We have no right to that Ashley"

"But you were still robbed of your life's Ryan"

"That may be so, but we still have a responsibility, besides the rest of Bravo Company is still out there I have to find them ash"

"I understand that at least, just promise me something Ryan" Ashley said as she stood back up.

"What's that ash?"

"Let me help you find them when this is all over" she asked starting to walk back towards the door.

"Ash there's another reason I'm staying"

Ashley turned around "what's that Ryan"

Ryan started walking towards her, taking a long pause as to what he was about to say. "I'm…I'm staying for you"

Ashley didn't say anything; she just started into his green eyes. She finally walked towards him, placing her lips onto his. The next few moments felt like nothing else in the galaxy had any other meaning.


	13. Chapter 13

**My Own Alternate what if I not specifically me but someone who could be me came entered Mass effect in some way or form and knowing I shouldn't be here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything bioware has done and make no profit in this**

* * *

**Private first class Taylor Jackson **

**Normandy**

* * *

Jackson was currently working on repairing his armor in the cargo hold. The thing took a few hits back on virmire. He was hoping Shepard wouldn't live out the surgery, yet nothing he hoped for ever seems to go his way. He was using the Chief's Workbench. It was weird not seeing her anywhere around at this time, she was usually always working on some type of weapon here. Then Again, he remembered Sheppard was also nowhere to be found, So Jackson just put the two and two together and forgot about the whole ordeal for now.

"Hay, how's it going" a voice came from behind spoke, which startling him. Jackson turned around to see the voice was specialist Killian one of the new soldiers in their group.

"Just fine and dandy dude, so specialist how you holding up? You haven't exactly talked much."

"Honestly I'm Scared, like I've never been anymore scared in my life." the specialist admitted, pulling up a work chair next to Jackson.

Jackson put down his repair tool and turned towards the Specialist. "About the mission, don't worry. I'll watch your back"

"No man put me in a firefight and I'll do my job. I'm talking about whether we'll get home or not" The specialist replied truthfully.

Jackson stopped thinking of home. After everything he learned about what happened, he no longer seemed to care about the past. "I'm sure we'll get you home specialist, don't worry about it"

"Get me home, what about you. Don't you want to get out of this nightmare after all?" The specialist asked.

"Oh C'mon give it some time, I wouldn't call it a nightmare. More of a godsend now, especially after everything that's happened to us here"

"You still didn't answer my question, why don't you want to leave?"The specialist was now more insistent with the question.

"I just don't, Happy now Specialist" Jackson replied; now picking the repair tool back up to get back to work.

"Care to share why you don't want to get back?"

"No I don't feel like sharing, it's personal" Jackson replied not even looking at the specialist anymore.

"Alright Man, I won't push it" The jumped out of his chair, when he then reach out his hand towards Jackson. "You can call me max by the way"

Jackson looked again back towards Max, seeing he was offering his hand. Jackson took his handshake. "Taylor, so is that you're real name Max?"

The specialist pulled his hand back. "No, at least it wasn't until I changed my name legally; it's what my friends all called me"

"I see, so I guess you want to be friends?"

"I rather be friends with you, then someone from this time" the specialist admitted now walking off "I better get some shut eye, we have an important mission soon" he said, still walking off, not looking back.

Jackson gave himself a slight laugh. Looking back towards his work, he could see he was now finished. 'Guess I better get some shuteye too' He thought to himself.

* * *

**Staff Sergeant Mark Hamilton **

**Normandy's mess hall**

* * *

Mark was seating in the mess for the past few hours now. He had a tray of food, but didn't bother eating. It wasn't that he wasn't hungry; In fact he hasn't had a decent meal in quite a while. Mark didn't feel it was right to eat a good meal, while his men were probably still being tortured, somewhere out there. The thought of them being slaves or something worse just tore him apart.

"You really should take an easy Mark" The LT sighed from across the table.

Mark snapped out of his mind, he forgot the LT was still sitting in the mess with him.

"Sorry Jeff, Just a lot on my mind"

"Can't Imagine what you went through, Back on the planet I mean"

"You were a prisoner just like me Jeff" Mark stated, as he finally took a few bites out of his food.

The lieutenant took a sip of his coffee. "To be honest, nothing much really happened to me. I think he was going to really start my torture later…or he uh"

"Got what he wanted from me, is that what you were going to say" Mark interrupted.

"Mark it's not your fault"

"No it was that I screwed up again Huh….IS THAT IT JEFF!" Mark barked starting to become more hostile

"Don't go there Mark, what happened In Iraq wasn't your fault. You know that right, McNeil never blamed you"

Mark quickly stood up from his chair, throwing it across the room. "Of course it was my fault Jeff" he yelled "I gave in, just like last time. And because of that, People will probably die again."

"Mark, listen to me. What happened to those soldiers could have happened to anyone, it's not your fault" Jeffery calmly replied standing up.

"You two humans make a lot of noise" Garrus said dragging the chair that Mark threw back towards the mess table.

Mark just stared into his eyes, not saying anything. He knew Garrus wasn't saren, but the similarities between the two still haunted his mind.

"You got something to say, Sergeant" Garrus asked meeting Marks gaze.

"No…I don't"

They continued to stare into each others eyes for the next few seconds. "Well then, just watch what you're throwing next time" Garrus laughed starting to walk away.

"Damn, don't think I'll ever get use to talking to aliens" Jeff said, trying to lighten up the mood.

Mark was a little surprised that he didn't even care that Garrus looked like Saren at all, since they come from the same species. For all he knew to the species they look nothing alike.

"I just want to get this over with, so I can get home" Jeff muttered, sitting back at the table.

"Why are you in such a hurry Jeff?"Mark asked looking back towards Jeff

"C'mon mark, you know I have a family"

"So what, as soon as we kill this saren guy, you're going back? Just like that"

"Just like that Mark" Jeff repeated taking another sip of his coffee.

Mark just went over, throwing Jeff's drink out of his hand.

"What the hell mark, what was that for" Jeff asked jumping up from his chair, trying to wipe the hot coffee off of his BDU.

"You're going to leave your men behind Jeff!" mark became hostile again.

"What are you talking about Mark?"

"Saren sent the rest of the company away, to be slaves. And you're just going to leave them behind?"

"How the hell do you even know he was telling the truth mark? He probably killed them all for all we know"

Mark grabbed the lieutenant by His BDU jacket "Because I know Jeff, they're still out there. And it's our duty the find them" mark let the Lieutenant go, shoving him back a little. He then started to walk away. Mark wanted to get to the cargo hold, to prep for the mission ahead.

"Fine Staff sergeant Stay, I'll tell your son a few soldiers you hardly knew, are more important than him" Jeff shouted, as Mark was still walking away.

Mark just gave the lieutenant the finger as he shouted back towards the mess "Up yours lieutenant"

* * *

**Jeremy (Aka Raider)**

* * *

Jeremy waited for the Sergeant to storm out of the mess angrily. The so called Lt took notice of Jeremy, and just smirked, motioning his head for Jeremy to take a seat.

"Well, well, I was wondering when you would turn up. You know if it wasn't for being here my Task would still stand" The Lt explained, as Jeremy sat across from the man.

"Which is?"

"To eliminate you, I was recruited by the task force a few months before the operation. My, you can say recruitment assignment was to bring you down"

Jeremy gave a cocky grin. "Well, Here I am. What's stopping you?"

"I doubt the taskforce is still operating, so I see no reason to. However, if you do come back with us, I will have to take you down"

"Well you can be happy to know my home is right here"

"Huh, funny you say that. You know I was fully briefed about you for my upcoming assignment" That suddenly caught Jeremy's attention, as he quickly stared at the Lt. "That's right, you're so called…step father wasn't the best at keeping everything a secret from the taskforce"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Jeremy fully denied, but he was sure the Lt knew his full background. The question was, would the Lt reveal it.

"So everyone here seems to know you're related to the good corporal. Tell me do you consider him…well I guess you can call stepbrother, or do you consider him what he really is, your…."

Jeremy quickly stood form the table "If you ever bring this up with anyone I'll slit your throat. Do you understand me" Jeremy threatened

The Lt just started laughing quietly. "Well now, it seems I hit a soft spot…don't worry I won't tell a soul. You would be better of telling him yourself you know. It would save a lot of future pain"

* * *

**Unknown Unknown London Unknown**

**Unknown Earth Unknown Unknown**

* * *

"Ryan, what are you doing?" Ashley screamed back at Ryan during the heat of the battle

Husk were rushing them, it was like something out of a zombie flick. Killian and Hamilton were holding them off, so the rest of them could make their way towards the Beam. Ryan was imagining how everything here could even have the chance to turn out good. He tried to change everything he could, but it seems no matter what he changed, how perfect he made things seem, there was No way to change this horrible ending.

Ashley took her hand and slapped Ryan's face so hard that everyone around could probably feel it, not only that, the slap had forced him slightly on the ground. "Snap out of it Ryan" she yelled

Ryan looked around and could see everyone was already starting to rush the beam. 'This was it' He thought to himself. 'This is the end of everything, isn't it?'

"C'mon Shepp, we have a galaxy to save again" Jackson yelled giving him a hand up.

Ryan took his hand, getting off the ground. Something was wrong, after hegot up Jackson was staring him down, like he had nothing in his mind. Ryan than saw blood coming out of his mouth, he quickly Turned Jackson around to see he was shot in the back.

"Crap! Jackson, Jackson" Ryan yelled slowly started losing his balance; Jackson would have hit the ground if he hadn't been holding him.

"Ryan!" Ashley screamed rushing towards him, then forced him to let Taylor go. "Ryan he's gone, there's no time. We have to go NOW!"

He then let Jackson go, as his corpse hit the ground without Ryan's support. With that over Ryan turned back to everyone else. They quickly ran to catch up with the rest of the division. What was happening in the moment was like a cut and paste directly out of the game. Running with explosions and gunfire all round, it then hit him. He remembered what was about the happen. Ryan didn't even exactly know why he couldn't remember what was about to happen. he stopped, looking around seeing everyone else was still running.

"Ashley! Wait, STOP!" Ryan tried to scream towards her, hoping she would hear. It was all too late; harbinger came down shooting his main weapon.

"ASHLEY!" Ryan yelled in horror, but she was gone, he saw her vanish right before his eyes. Ryan knelt on the ground, seeing he was the only one left. Everyone was dead, not a soul left crawling on the ground. There was nothing left, but burnt ash and rubble.

"Ryan" he heard Ashley in his mind. A faint voice, like it was nothing but a memory to him. "Ryan!" the voice got louder as the world around began to fade away.

"Ryan! Wake up"

* * *

**Corporal Ryan Sheppard **

**Back into reality**

**Present day, Normandy**

* * *

"Ryan" Ashley called out, shoving his shoulder.

He awakened with what felt like a massive headache. "ahhh…..Ash, what time is it? Are we there already?"

Ashley rapped her arms around him "No, we still have a few hours left" she giggled

"Okay than, let me rephrase that. Why did you wake me ash!"

"You looked like you were having a nightmare Ryan"

Ryan could remember what he just saw, like the dream had really happened. It felt so real. "Yeah, I kind of was" he admitted to her.

She rested her head onto his shoulder, still keeping her arms wrapped around him. "Want to tell me about it?" she asked

"Not really, it uh…wasn't exactly pleasant"

"With all the pressure you've been under Ryan, I could only imagine what goes on in that head of yours"

Ryan just smiled, if she only understood the half of it. "I never thought I miss my family so much" He tried changing the subject.

"Your parents?"

"Yeah, my father would probably be proud of me…my mom, well I don't even want to know what she went through after hearing about me"

"Tell me about them?" Ryan smiled at Ashley wanting to know his family. He figured it would help, so he shared what he could.

"Mom was I guess what you could call an average mom; she stayed home most the time to raise us. My dad was a marine, much like yourself. From what he told me he served in force recon near the end of the cold war. Although he always told me he could never share what he did"

"Is that why you enlisted, your father?"

'Yeah, you think he would be mad that I joined the army rather than the corps, but he was always proud of us"

"Us?" She asked, and Ryan forgot to mention he had brothers.

"Unlike you have three sisters, I had two brothers. My older brother was more a tech guy, we never had much in common, my younger…..he always looked up to me, hell I heard before I came here that he enlisted in the Army just like me"

"What about that MErc, IS it true what the commander said, that you're related to him"

"I see there's some truth to that. Now that you mention it he does look a lot like me…..well except for his eyes, my eyes are green, while his is brown" Ryan thought about that for a second, thinking of something that would sound crazy, but he shook that out of his mind for now. He started to make his way out of the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked, as he was grabbing his BDU jacket on the floor.

"Just going to take a walk ash" He started walking towards the door.

"Want some company?" she asked before he reached for the doors console.

"Nah, I'm fine ash" he looked at the time. "We still get quite a few hours left, I'll be back. Just get some sleep chief"

"The day a grunt gives me orders Ryan…..Alright, just hurry back" she said grabbing the sheet over her.

They were using the commander's quarters, after all he wasn't using it anymore and if he survives, we;; He definitely won't be using it anymore. Ryan left the room, heading back towards the stairs that led to the CIC. He saw Lt Overstreet sitting at the table of the mess face down. He looked like he was sleeping, but Ryan wasn't sure. With that in mind he continued towards the stairs, not wanting to disturb the Lt.

There wasn't much activity going on in the CIC. They weren't going to hit earth for another four to five hours. He only wished he could get there sooner, for all they knew earth's already under attack, and Sarens already found the device.

"Just gonna stand there Corporal, or you going to keep me entertained" Joker said from his usually spot.

Ryan hadn't even notice he wandered his way into the cockpit. he just kept thinking to himself, not even noticing where he was going. Ryan sat in the open seat next to Joker. "You know joker, I still haven't thanked you for what you did back on virmire"

"Don't, I did what I thought was right. Besides someone had to stick it up to the commander" he said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, he was a nutcase for sure. Still doesn't change the fact you saved our lives and I hardly ever spoke two words to you."

"Like I said don't worry about it, unless you know, you want to buy me a drink or something after this whole ordeal is over"

Ryan laughed for just a second. "You got yourself a deal, first rounds on me joker"

"First round, hell you're buying all the rounds"

"You know, technically I don't have any money"

"There called credits now, but don't worry I'll just put it on your tab"

"What you keep a tab, next you'll tell me you're a book keeper for bets"

"Oh I am, made a fortune off the crew when you finally did it with…."

"Finish that sentence joker and you'll have a few broken bones"

Ryan could see Joker was thinking hard about what he just said for a moment. "Nah, maybe I'll save those bones for later"

"Funny guy aren't you"

"You should know corporal, since you're that all knowing wizard"

"Yeah yeah, I uh…should get going. Keep it real Joker" Ryan sat up from the chair.

Joker smiled "you know it corporal"

He walked down that long CIC corridor, something felt weird. Like this would be the last time he saw Joker. Ryan knew that was stupid, since Joker was a main character in all three games.

Once again thinking deep into my thoughts, Ryan ignored his surroundings again. Suddenly he bumped into someone. Looking up he saw it was the Sergeant.

"Sarge, didn't see you there"

"Sheppard, just call me mark. Don't think were even part of the military anymore."

"Well, we're still part of Bravo. That's something I guess"

"Yeah I suppose it is Sheppard, I need to ask you something"

"Ask away sarge, crap sorry Mark"

"Once we stop this Saren, do you plan on leaving with some of the others?" Mark asked

Ryan didn't even know some of the guys were even planning on trying to head back. They didn't even know how to use the damn device. Then Again, he hadn't talked much to the guys. Ryan knew at the very least Jackson might stay, but he hasn't even talked to the specialist or the lieutenant.

"No, I'm not" Ryan replied quickly after thinking.

"Good, we have guys to find and honestly I'm going to need help"

"Don't worry; I'll get us all the help we can muster. But first things first, we have a job to do"

"Yeah I guess we do, thanks Sheppard"

"Don't thank me, I can't imagine what those soldiers are going through right now besides, I still owe you for saving my life back in that mine field."

Mark just laughed a bit. "No, you don't. I would have done that for any soldier"

"If you excuse me, I have to uh…go"

"Someone waiting on you Sheppard" mark said sarcastically, and Ryan just remained silent. "Relax Sheppard; I'll catch you in a few hours"

* * *

**Four Hours Later**

* * *

Ashley and Ryan were both in The CIC as the Normandy was about to hit the relay.

"Everyone ready Ryan" Ashley asked standing next to him.

"Jackson's helping the guy's suit up and garrus, and Raider are already in the mako"

"Good, hope they can hold their own in a fight"

"There soldiers ash, they'll do their job"

"Right and Ryan before we go there's something I want you to know"

"What is it Ash?"

"I uh...Just want you to know...whatever happens down there...I.."

Joker cut in on their conversation. "Hay lovebirds, we're hitting the relay in just under a minute"

"Shut it joker" Ryan and Ashley both said in unison.

"Whatever, here we go"

Looking out the Normandy's view port as they entered the SOL system, Ryan could see burning ships all over the solar system from here to earth. It looked like the alliance was cut to pieces. Ryan didn't think just the geth fleet alone could do such a thing, than again they still have a reaper on their side. Sovereign alone probably did most of the damage. Ryan still wanted to know how the hell Saren could trick sovereign into finding the device for him In the first place.

"Good lord" Ashley quietly said to herself. "The alliance is in crumbles"

"They can't be ash, there has to be someone left"

"The alliance is still holding the geth in orbit, but sovereign broke through to the surface. It's all over the Comm chatter" stated Joker.

"Can you get us past them joker, we need to get ground side now!" Ryan called out

"Corporal, it's a stealth ship remember" Joker mentioned with his same slight laugh.

Ashley turned towards Ryan "Ryan, can you make sure everyone's ready? Looks like we're going to have our hands full" she asked, with a worrying look on her face.

"Yeah, don't worry ash. We'll stop him" Ryan said starting to walk away, wanting to get to the cargo hold to suit up.

"I know Ryan; I'll meet you down there" she said loudly enough for him to hear as he walked away.

Walking away, Ryan didn't want to wonder too much what might happen. After all none of this was supposed to happen in the game. They were in a different set time line now. There's no telling what could happen. Everything is now fair game.

* * *

**Normandy's Cargo hold**

**A few minutes later**

* * *

"Alright everyone in the mako" Ashley ordered. Garrus and Raider were already inside, with Garrus on the main gun.

"I take it you're driving ash" Ryan asked opening the mako's hatch.

"Yeah, something wrong with that. After all I'm the only one left who can"

Ryan was tempted to suggest letting him try, but then again it was best for her to do so now. "No that's fine"

"Shotgun" Jackson said coming up behind them.

"Um, I don't think a shotgun would do so well in an open desert" Ashley mentioned with some sort of confusion on her face.

'Wow' Ryan thought to himself, how the hell that phrase could go away. "Jackson" Ryan said looking at him. "Get in the back with the rest"

Jackson looked at Ryan thinking of something to say. "Sheppard, I would say screw you, but I don't want to get my ass kicked" he said moving him aside to get in the back with the rest of the squad.

"C'mon Ryan, let's get this done "she said getting in the mako

"Sure thing ash" Ryan followed her in.

Coming inside the mako seemed roomier then Ryan thought it would be. He sat down in the seat next to ash; the seat looked like it was probably some navigator's seat.

"Don't touch anything" Ashley stated punching in some controls.

"I think I rather be in an APC" the specialist joked.

"Yeah, but without thrusters it would just fall into a million pieces you know" Ryan smirked.

"What are you talking about corporal, aren't we just going to land" the lieutenant asked.

They had no idea how the mako landing worked. Ryan would tell them, but he figured it would just be better for that to be a surprise. "You'll find out LT"

"Get ready grunts, we'll hit the LZ in five" Joker said over the Mako's comm.

"Finally" Jeremy aka Raider muttered to himself. He had been spending this whole time sharpening his knife. Which was odd to Ryan, since he remembered he carried explosive like knifes.

The Normandy's hatched opened, and Ashley started driving the mako forward. The light came in nearly blinding Ryan, while they were now falling through the sky. The mako started shaking like crazy.

"Crap, I think I'm going to throw up on everyone" Jackson groaned with a sickening voice.

"C'mon Taylor, it's not so bad"

"Corporal if I wanted to fall from the sky, I'd join the air force "the lieutenant joked.

Ashley turned on the thrusters and everyone seemed to calm down.

"That wasn't so bad…" The specialist said before he threw up all over the floor.

"Jeez, keep your lunch in Max" Jackson joked.

"You throw up on me I'll kill you" Raider threatened.

"You humans seem pretty week; don't think I want you all covering me in the upcoming battle"

"Speak for yourself…cat face" Mark said with his straight face.

They hit the ground, looking around Ryan could see Iran hadn't changed much. Well it was a desert after all. The ruined compound was just in sight. Half of the place was covered in sand, but that wasn't what he was wondering about. Ryan wasn't wondering why the compound was even still here after all these years, even though it was in ruins and showed its age. He was more worried about the reaper sitting right over the compound, firing its main weapon on incoming alliance ship.

'Crap, this isn't going to be easy' Ryan thought to himself. He had no idea how they could even take this thing head on, but that's not all he was thinking about. Sovereign on the compound somehow reminded him of harbinger defending the citadel beam in London, just like in mass effect 3's ending.


	14. Chapter 14

**My Own Alternate what if I not specifically me but someone who could be me came entered Mass effect in some way or form and knowing I shouldn't be here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything bioware has done and make no profit in this**

* * *

**Corporal Ryan Sheppard **

**Earth, Iran**

**The sight of Operation Flaming Boulder**

* * *

The mako was tearing its way through the desert dunes. It wasn't much further until they would hit the compound; so far they have yet to hit any geth activity. However, that reaper was still in far the distant, looking towards the skies. What looked like Rubble was falling all around them, remains of alliance drop ships that had been hit by sovereign. The sky looked as if it was burning. Locking Up Ryan could see the remains of a ship heading straight towards them.

"Um…Ashley" he said towards her with a slight worrying felling in hisvoice.

"I see it" she replied

The mako was still heading forward, not making any effort to turn.

"Yeah Ash, I want to live past today you know"

"So do I Ryan"

Quickly she hit the thrusters of the mako, and it streamed into the air, just nearly avoiding the falling ship. The mako barely missed the flaming hunk of metal, as it jumped over the ship, which exploded on impact on the ground.

"Was that necessary ash" Ryan asked catching his breath.

"What…was just trying to impress" she laughed continuing to drive the mako straight forward getting them all back on track.

"Chief you can impress your boyfriend when we're not in a war zone" Jackson sighed from the back of the Mako.

"I don't know, that was pretty impressive" Raider stated.

The mako came over the last dune, before they reached the compound. They could see old husk of tanks that hat rotted off with time.

"Chief, stop the mako" garrus yelled from the makos gun seat.

Ashley did as he commanded, but nobody else could see anything. Although with the guns turret having a view higher than what they could see, there was no reason to disagree with him.

'Garrus, what do you see?" Ashley turned towards the back to face Garrus, who was just above the others.

"A pair of geth armatures dead ahead, supported by some infantry"

'Great' Ryan thought, he knew it was too much to hope for that this would be easy. He wanted to wait for someone to come up with a plan, but he figured it was time for him to step up. "Ash, I have an Idea"

"I'm all ears"

Ryan looked around his surroundings out the front window. He could see the dune they were behind offered some good cover. "Bravo, Raider and I can get out here"

"Um corporal, I think I'm the ranking officer of us" the lieutenant spoke up.

"Shut it Jeff, let the man talk" Mark barked towards the LT.

"I thought you said you didn't want to die here Ryan"

"Just listen, we'll get right on top of the dune, spreading out. We'll attract there fire, while you and garrus in the mako can follow the dune around flanking them from behind."

Jackson, without acknowledging anything, already went for the Makos hatch to open the thing. "You jerks coming, or are you all just going to stay here screwing off." He teased walking out the hatch. Specialist Killian was already following him out, Mark just nodded towards the LT, while it looked like the LT was in debate, he however followed the specialist with mark in tow. Raider glanced towards Ryan and Ashley before joining the team.

Before Ryan could get out of his seat, Ashley grabbed him. "Ryan, I'm not so sure if…."

"Trust me ash, we'll be fine. See you in a bit." Reassuring her as he gave her another look" Once more into the fray Ash" she finally let him go. Climbing out the mako Ryan turned towards garrus above him. "Hay garrus, don't mess"

"I never mess corporal…Don't die before we can flank them," He shot back.

Exiting the mako Ryan closed the hatch behind him. The mako had driven off before he could even turn around. The wheels threw sand all around casing him to lose his off balance. When the sand finally cleared, he could see the rest of the squad was already setting up on top of the dune. Ryan quickly ran up towards the guys, before he hit the top mark tripped him onto the ground

"Stay down Sheppard" he said quietly.

Ryan poked his head upwards. He could see all those geth garrus mentioned. He couldn't imagine why he would come up with such a dumb plan. "So any Ideas Mark?" Ryan asked knowing the sarge had way more combat experience than he. Then Again Ryan knew more about geth than anyone on this dune, except for Raider. The sarge gave a quick look. The LT was just shaking his head.

"Man this is stupid, no way we can hold against that" The LT cursed throwing his head down.

"We have to try; this is our only ticket home" Said the specialist.

"Just keep your heads cool, I've been through worse" Raider reassured, while he was setting up on their far right side.

While everyone was debating, mark gave a look towards Jackson and they just nodded their heads. They threw themselves up firing, with no way out now; the rest of the squad joined them. Firing for a few short seconds which was feeling like minutes. All the geth forces turned towards them. Ryan could see the armatures about to fire.

"Crap" Raider cursed throwing himself behind the dune.

"Shit…Everyone down, Now!" Ryan yelled out.

Hitting the sand below him, Ryan saw everyone had done the same. One of the armatures blast flew over them, while the other hit the dune throwing sand everywhere on impact.

"We aren't going to last long against that Sheppard" Jackson called out.

"We don't have a choice" Ryan replied throwing himself back up to fire.

The specialist tried to get up thinking he wanted to run, but the sarge just pulled him back.

"Oh no you don't" mark threatened "stand your ground Specialist" Mark joined Ryan opening fire towards the oncoming geth as well. The specialist now did the same. The geth infantry was advancing, but before they could gain fire on them, the armatures fired another blast towards their squad. Just like the last time they all hit the sand avoiding their fire.

"Hope your girlfriend doesn't take long Sheppard" Mark covered his head from the falling sand of the armatures blast that had impacted the dune.

Ryan gave out a slight laugh. "Don't worry, she'll be here"

"She better be" Raider muttered, but nobody else could probably even hear him.

* * *

**Gunnery chief Ashley Williams**

**Back in the Mako, flanking the geth forces.**

* * *

Ashley was determined to flank the geth as quickly as possible. She could hear and see the battle back behind them. She knew was running out of time, and that they were all counting on her.

"You want to take an easy chief, Go any faster and you'll flip the mako" Garrus mentioned from the turret seat behind her.

"Just keep your fingers ready on the trigger Garrus"

Making a quick turn on the end of the dune, she put the Mako in full gear. She could see the geth forces dead ahead. Ashley swung the Mako more to the left, so they could still catch them from behind. Luckily the geth still hadn't caught sight of them. They were close to Sheppard and his team, real close. There was no time to spare. Not slowing down for garrus to get any clean shots, she rammed the first armature making it fly towards the other, both collapsing on the ground. Ashley put the mako in full stop on impact. While both armatures were together, garrus fired the main gun with no hesitation. Because the ram of the mako brought the first armatures shields down, the cannon blew the damn thing up. The explosion of the armature set the other one in a blaze of fire.

"Nice shot Garrus"

"At least you're a better driver then the commander ever was" he joked, not taking the chiefs compliment.

Garrus now used the secondary weapon of the mako, cutting the rest of the geth to pieces. They were now between both the mako, and Sheppard's team with nowhere to escape. The Makos gun was overheating, before Ashley could radio Ryan she could see they were already charging the rest of the geth, finishing them off.

The mako was now staling; Ashley must have wrecked the thing while hitting the geth from behind. Without even thinking, she left the mako to join the others. Exiting the Makos hatch, she was met by a geth trooper immediately. Before she could do anything, the geth forced her against the makos hull. She tried to reach her weapon, but had no such luck. So she kept bashing the things head with her other free hand. The geths grip was now getting tighter. Ashley was running out of time, she was now starting to lose breath. Before everything faded the geth flew off her. Ashley looked to see Ryan, with the help of Raider shoved the thing off her. With no hesitation, Ashley raised her Assault rifle shooting the geth, as Ryan was no longer blocking the shot

"Took you long enough" Ashley huffed loosening her neck collar to catch her breath.

Sheppard came over to help her up. "You okay ash" He asked while Ashley was gaining her balance.

"Just fine Ryan"

"Why did you get out of the mako ash, we had the situation under control" Sheppard stood next to her. She could see he had a worrying voice after seeing what had just happened.

"The thing wouldn't move, I think it's busted"

"You sure ash, I mean are you a mechanic now or something"

"Funny Ryan…. Just give me a second"

Ashley looked under the mako, to see the thing was wrecked far beyond repair. "Damn, guess we have to continue on foot, from here on out"

"Terrific" Raider commented leaning on the mako.

Ashley didn't even notice Garrus had got outside the mako and was now standing behind them. "You know chief, the commander never ruined the Mako" He stated with what sounded like humor, but Ashley could never be sure with him.

"Shut it Garrus, we have enough problems to worry about then to know if you're joking or not" Sheppard groaned grabbing the rest of the gear out of the mako.

"I hope you have a plan corporal" Garrus asked looking down towards the compound. "That reaper is quiet big"

Ashley walked next to garrus, looking down towards Sovereign. She knew it would be damn near imposable to get there without that giant taking notice. For the first time since Eden prime, she was scared to death.

* * *

**Back to Corporal Ryan Sheppard **

**Not far from the old Compound**

* * *

They were about a mile from the compound now, all that lied between here and there was debris from alliance ships. Ryan Gazed his eyes down there seeing no geth forces anywhere ahead of them. He guessed with a reaper guarding the area, the geth probably didn't need to patrol an area this close to the old base. Ryan wanted to do nothing more than just run, but he knew that option wasn't on the table.

"Guys" Ryan started speaking up. "We've no choice but to move forward"

"What are you crazy Corporal, that's some real war of the worlds shit right down there" the specialist argued walking a little ways away from the group in despair.

"Don't pussy on us now" Raider called out towards the Specialist who was walking away.

Jackson came up next to Ryan. "Don't worry Sheppard, I'll talk some since into him" He whispered into his ear.

"I appreciate it Taylor" Ryan replied, as Jackson then ran towards the Specialist.

Everyone, but Jackson and Killian were now in a circle standing around Ryan. "Okay listen. If we don't stop saren right here and now. Time as we know it will be changed." he took a deep breath, as everyone was listening. "Who knows what he will change, humanity itself could be enslaved or destroyed. Other species history could also be changed and…there will be no one left to defeat sovereign and the Reapers"

"I'm with you Ryan, you know that" Ashley was the first to speak up.

"So am I Sheppard" Mark said. And Garrus just nodded towards him not speaking.

"What the hell, I got nothing better to do" Raider joked.

"Hell, if this gets me home…I don't care" the lieutenant said, Ryan could tell he really didn't care what happened, as long as he got back to their time. Ryan wouldn't convince him otherwise if that was his choice, yet he wished he would reconsider. Knowing there's dozens, if not more American soldiers trapped somewhere out here in the galaxy in this time.

Jackson and the specialist rejoined the group. "Where all with you Shepp" Jackson said, while the specialist didn't say anything. Ryan could tell whatever Jackson said to him had convinced the specialist to stay in the fight.

"So you have a plan Ryan?" Ashley asked.

"You're the one in charge Ash"

"True, But you seem to be doing a good job at the moment"

Thinking to himself there really wasn't many options. The alliance still couldn't break through the geth forces to hit sovereign. They were probably the most advance ground units right now since sovereign was shooting down incoming drop ships.

"Like I said we have to move forward, we can use the wrecked ships as cover between here and the compound"

"Well, I don't see much other choice" Ashley agreed with his thought.

"Alright then, let's go before I change my mind" mark pushed Jackson and Killian forward, as the lieutenant and Raider blindly followed them.

They all started running through the wreckage; everything seemed to go well so far. Ryan thought that they might just pull this off without a hitch. It all seemed too easy. Then before he knew it, it happened. The sky began to turn red all around the, and before he could think, this exact moment was as if Ryan had saw this all happen before.

"Everyone GET down!" Ryan shouted to the group. Everyone did as he yelled, finding any form of cover, sovereigns beam stroked all around them. Luckily they reacted just in time, nobody was hit.

"Corporal" Mark yelled towards his position, ducking in a hole he had found. "There's no way we can get past that"

The sarge was right, if there was more cover ahead they could jump between cover to cover. However, the rest of the way to the compound was now open sand, and they were just on the edge of the debris field.

"Ryan, I'm radioing Joker" Ashley yelled from behind him. They had both ducked behind the same wracked ship together. Actually before Ryan yelled he had grabbed her, throwing them both to cover before he could even tell everyone else to get down.

"What ash?" he replied turning towards her.

"The Normandy's stealth system makes it the only ship to get close enough to hit the thing"

Ryan nodded, agreeing to what she suggested. Ashley was right; the Normandy is the only ship that could get anywhere close to the damn thing. "Alright ash, do it" Ryan replied. She got on the Comm calling in joker, and he listened in on his own comm. Unit.

"Joker you there" Ashley screamed "Joker, come in'

"Jeez chief, do you order takeout out with that voice" Jokers humor never sized to amaze them. He had also picked the wrong and inappropriate times to be funny.

"Joker this isn't the time, we need you to hit the Reaper ship with the main gun"

"Unfortunately the Normandy was hit not long ago, main gun is offline"

"Crap, can you get the things attention?" Ashley asked, now being more disparate.

"Won't last long doing so, at least it won't survive long enough to buy you enough time chief" Joker replied, with a tone as if he had another idea. Ryan then joined In reaching for his Comm.

"Joker, what's on your mind?"he asked

"Hay there corporal, don't worry I'll take care of that reaper for you"

Ryan was a little confused with what he was suggesting. "Joker, What are you talking about?"

"I'm coming in hot. Going to hit that reaper dead on"

"Joker you're going to ram it, ARE YOU CRAZY"

"Don't worry, already having everyone getting in the escape pods. Hell I even have a security team with that crazed unconscious Shepard in one of them" Joker replied with a slight laugh in the end.

"Joker, this isn't a time to be funny. What are you thinking?" Ashley cut in, worried with what he was about to do.

"Doing my duty, don't worry I'll try to get into my pod before I hit the thing"

Ryan cut back in "Joker c'mon man, I know you don't want to lose the Normandy"

"I don't, but we don't have another choice. I didn't save you all back on virmire so you guys could just die down there" Joker now cut the comm Off.

"Joker…JOKER" Ashley and Ryan both continued to scream into the comm, but were met with nothing but static.

they both looked into the sky, looking high and above Ryan could see a dot in the sky quickly getting closer. They figured that must have been the Normandy. Other little specs were coming off of the ship, which were probably the escape pods. The ship drew closer and closer, Joker must have had the ship in full speed. Ashley and Ryan both drew their eyes on the Normandy, hoping to see the last escape pod come out.

Sovereign looked as if he was about to fire another shot towards their group. With what little cover they had they wouldn't survive such a blast. "Everyone down" Ryan yelled. Ashley was still standing up gazing into the sky; Ryan quickly pulled her down.

Ducking both their heads, Ryan could hear Sovereign about to fire. Ryan thought this was probably his last minutes on this earth. Next all they heard was an explosion.

"Um…Ryan" Ashley said as everything became quiet.

"Yeah ash"

"Can you let me go?"

He didn't even notice he was holding her; he then did as she asked "sorry" Ryan said

She just smiled in reply "don't be"

They both got up looking down towards a huge blaze of smoke and sand. While everything began to become clear they could all see the remains of sovereign collapsing.

"He did it" Ryan said to himself

"Yeah, he sure did Ryan. But…did he make it out in time"

Ryan was doing nothing but hoping Joker did, but sadly now was not the time. "I don't know ash, but we have to keep going"

Looking around Ryan could see the rest of the guys were making their way towards them.

"Crap shepp, I can't believe what just happened" Jackson stated in disbelief.

"C'mon lets go" Ryan said to everyone.

'Right behind you Sheppard" Mark replied.

They now made their way inside the compound, with sovereign destroyed and no geth forces nearby; the rest of the path was now cleared for us. The sight they were now standing in all seemed so familiar. Ryan thought that this was close to where their APC had dropped them off when they first got there. It's funny how to them it felt like a few weeks ago. When in reality it was way over a hundred years ago.

"So Ryan, where do you think Saren is" Ashley asked

"Well, he's probably where the device is"

"And where's that"

Jackson came between Them pointing. "In the remains of that building over there"

"Quickly, no telling if Sarens got the thing to work or not yet" Garrus said with a commanding voice, already running towards the building as the rest of us followed.

Running towards the building Ryan tripped on something on the ground. "Crap what was that" he cursed towards himself.

Mark picked the object Ryan tripped on. The thing looked like a ruined rock that was really old.

"It's mine" mark stated.

"What?" Ryan asked

"Sorry, it's a smoke grenade I threw, when I was running towards the building to find you guys"

"I'm surprised it's still here"

"Me too" Mark placed the old thing back on the ground.

"How do you know it's yours?" Ryan asked

The sergeant pointed to a marking on the old smoker grenade.

"Hay" Ashley yelled back towards them. "You coming"

Mark helped Ryan back on his fight, as they ran to catch up with everyone else. Coming up to the entrance of the building, everyone else was now waiting.

Raider looked around, as if he been there before. Ryan hit himself mentally remembering he was from the past too. Although he wondered how he got here In the first place.

"SO, who's going in first" the lieutenant asked.

Ryan went to the doorway taking a look inside; he could see the device still sitting where it always was. Something was wrong, the ceiling of the building was missing, so the rubble inside looked to be cleared out recently. Taking a deeper look Ryan could see a patrol of geth troopers walking by. He threw myself backwards not wanting to alert them, but it was too late. The geth already started firing on them.

"Looks like we've got a fight on our hands" Jackson joked, already rushing his way inside with the specialist in tow.

'I guess we're fighting this out' Ryan thought. He joined them while everyone else already did the same. Running inside he shot a burst of fire towards the first geth in his sights. Ryan slide into a half wall on his right, where Jackson was already hiding behind.

"Sheppard...Jeff and I are going to flank around to the right. Give us covering fire" Mark screamed from the other side of the building. They did as he asked, Jackson, Ashley, the Specialist and Ryan all opened fire, giving the sarge the suppressing fire they needed. And Raider, well he was doing his own thing like always, working his way on the left.

What Ryan thought was just a simple geth patrol, turned out to be twenty or so Geth troopers, which were converging on their position. It felt just like Virmire for some reason. That thought hit Ryan. 'Where's Saren' Ryan started thinking 'with all these geth still here, he must still be around'

"Ashley Cover me" Ryan shouted running towards the device.

"RYAN, WAIT!" she tried to stop him, but he simply wouldn't stop. So she did as he asked and continued firing.

Reaching the device just barely, Ryan could see the geth were all around him. However, they were all still converging back the rest of the squad's main position. Ryan was investigating the device. He could tell the device had not been touched in such a long time. Ryan remembered what happened last time, how he pressed something. Yet he didn't exactly remembered pressing the damn switch, as if for some reason he blocked the memory out of his mind, like it never happened In the first place. Without thinking Ryan once again pressed the switch, as if the device was made to take over your mind in order to activate the thing.

"Thank you …corporal Sheppard" a voice from behind him said. Ryan turned around to see Saren standing right over him.

He tried reach for his weapon, but Saren just threw him across the buildings room. Sliding away Ryan tried to now reach for his side arm, but Saren just like on virmire stomped his foot on top of his hand.

"Now…Should we finish what we started" Saren said with pleasure in his voice.

"Yeah, we should" Mark spoke up out of nowhere, punching Saren in his face.

Taking the situation to his advantage, Ryan now reached out his side arm. He quickly fired into a geth trooper that was blocking his path between him and the brawl. With his sights now cleared, he could see Mark lying on the ground badly beaten up. Saren was now walking towards the device. There was no way Ryan could stop him. He tried shooting his side arm, but the weapon was jammed for some reason. 'Crap now what am I going to do'

Looking around he saw Raider over the geth trooper that Ryan had shot dead; its husked body was holding a rocket launcher. Raider knew what Ryan was thinking. He quickly grabbed the thing, Tossing it towards Ryan. Catching the launcher Ryan started pointing the weapon towards the time device that Saren was walking towards. 'This was our only ticket home, and now I am about to destroy it'

There was no time to waste, so Ryan shot the rocket straight at the device. The explosion of the rocket engulfed Saren into a firing blaze. 'It's over' Ryan knelt on the ground knowing they were now all stuck here forever. The battle was over; the team had finished off all the geth forces.

"You son of a bitch" a voice from the right side of Ryan yelled, as he turned around Ryan could see the Butt of the lieutenants weapon hitting his face. On the ground seeing the sky above him, Ryan could see the alliance ships hovering above. The sight was now blocked with the barrel of the lieutenant's weapon.

"LT stop" Jackson said trying to pull him away, but the LT just turned around swiping his weapons onto him like he did to Ryan.

Raider held up his knife, but kept his distance, as he had lost his weapon during the firefight.

"We're stuck here because of what you just did Corporal…You have to pay" The LT was serious; he wants to kill Ryan right here and now.

"I'll put you down before you have a chance to pull that trigger" Ashley threatened standing beside Raider, weapon pointed directly at the LT.

"Oh yes the chief, don't worry. As soon as finish this insubordinate grunt you'll be next"

"Like hell" Ashley barked "Drop the weapon, NOW!"

The Lt now looked at raider. "Say goodbye to your…father again" The Lt smirked. And that revelation completely stunned Ryan as he looked over to Raider or Jeremy as he was known as.

Lieutenant Overstreets Finger started to squeeze. The trigger would be pulled any second; Ryan now closed his eyes seeing faces in his head. His parents, his brothers, his friends left behind, Jackson And now Ashley. He didn't even think of imagining Jeremy, thinking how the bastard couldn't reveal such a thing to him if it was even true. Ryan heard a shot, ready to leave this world he could tell it wasn't him who was shot. Ryan opened his eyes to see blood flushing from the LT's mouth. The bastard fell to the ground, and Ryan could see the sarge struggling to stand behind, he was the one that pulled the trigger. Staff sergeant Hamilton had just killed his friend.

"C'mon Ryan" Ashley grabbed Ryan's arm holding him up. "Let's get you to a medic and get that head check"

"What about the others?" Ryan asked seeing Jackson on the ground, and the specialist helping the sergeant up.

"The medical team will help them, now let's go"

Ryan now looked at Jeremy, who was facing head towards the ground. As Ashley had helped Ryan by he looked at Jeremy, who now looked at Ryan.

"Is it true?" Ryan hissed. He knew Jeremy was hiding something big, but this isn't exactly what he expected.

Jeremy simply nodded, as he slid what looked like a set of photos out of one of his pockets on his arm. Ryan quickly took the photos, completely stunned at what he was seeing. The first Photo was of Jeremy in his Army uniform standing next To Ryan's dad. The next was a photo that looked like it was taken in an alliance ship. It was of Jeremy, looking like to be four or so years old, with Ryan, although a few years older standing above him. What stunned not only Ryan, but Ashley as she looked at the picture with him. Ashley saw she was also standing next to Ryan behind the young Jeremy, also a couple of years older.

"How…how did you get back to my time, how is this even possible?" Ryan asked, seeing Ashley was in disbelief with everything.

Jeremy sighed. "Remember how I told you how when I came back here it was five years before you guys?" He asked, and Ryan nodded. "The first time it was you who came five years before eden prime. As you can imagine things turned out completely different, I'm not completely sure about the whole details, but…let's just say nothing went right. You found another way to get back to your past, realizing it was the only way to survive the war. However, bad people I guess is the only way to say it, I don't remember who, were attacking us. As we were about to go back with another device you found you…..you sacrificed yourself so mom and I could escape. I…..I don't remember much afterword's. Although I do know we were prisoners in a soviet facility when we came through." Jeremy stopped as Ryan took this all in.

"Wait…..there's more devices?" Ryan asked realizing what Jeremy just said.

"Yes, but I don't know where I'm sorry" Jeremy paused for a second before continuing. "That's when your dad and his taskforce found us, when they raided the soviet facility."

"…Ryan…we…we should get you checked out now." Ashley finally spoke up stuttering as she looked at Jeremy. "I don't know who you are, but there is just no way you could be my son" She hissed not taking the news well. Jeremy just nodded in understanding. This was just too hard for her to take in; hell it was nearly imposable for Ryan to take in. If his father found him did he know Jeremy was his son all along, and if he did why would he hide it. Then again it would probably be too hard for Ryan to believe in the first place.

Ryan didn't argue for now, as Ashley helped carry him out of the building, one arm over her shoulder, leaving Jeremy behind for now. Ryan still couldn't believe what just happened. The lieutenant was really going to kill him, but he didn't blame him; Ryan just destroyed their only way home. At least the only way they thought was home.

Exciting the building an alliance team of marines entered. They started securing the building they had just cleared out beforehand. Walking towards a medical drop ship the two were stopped by Captain Anderson.

"Chief, good work" he said towards the chief as Ashley tried to salute with her free hand. "And I take it you're Corporal Sheppard"

"Yes sir, that's me" Ryan offered his hand to shake the captains.

"I can see you're injured, but I have a little bit of bad and good news for you"

"Start with the good" Ryan said wanting some form of good news for the day.

"The council wishes to speak with you"

"Is that so" Ryan groaned with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, something about an apology"

"Well that's something" Ryan replied in disbelief

"Also the alliance brass wishes to have a word with you later"

"Understood, which one of that was the bad news"

"I'm afraid I still haven't told you the bad news"

"Well Captain, now is a good time"

"We recovered all the escape pods from the Normandy"

"And" Ryan spoke impatiently, disparate to know.

"The pod with the commander, well…the marine detail that was with him is dead"

"Dead, as in Shepard's body wasn't with them" Ryan interrupted

Ashley held her hand up "hold up Sir, where they dead from the impact?" she asked

"No they weren't, one of the marines neck was broken, while the other was shot between the eyes"

This was bad news. Ryan couldn't believe what he was hearing, did Shepard kill those Marines. "That's imposable he was in a comma after the surgery" Ryan replied in more disbelief.

"I'm afraid it's true, we'll let you know when we have the escape pods camera footage" Anderson said letting the two go, as he started walking back towards the building they just came from.

"Anderson wait" Ashley called stopping him.

Anderson turned back around towards them "What is it chief?" he asked

"Where's…did Joker make it out?" Ashley asked, as Ryan himself completely forget about Joker after the whole ordeal they just went through, and learning some crazy story about their so called son.

Anderson just pointed to the medical shuttle that they were originally heading towards. With that they continued to walk away again.

"What does that mean?" Ryan asked towards Ashley.

"C'mon let's keep moving" she replied liked she knew what Anderson meant.

They continued their way towards the shuttle, and the hatch opened to reveal Joker.

"Hay, what took you lovebirds so long" Joker said, Oh was Ryan so happy to have his humor back.

"Nice to see you too Joker" Ashley rolled her eyes

Ashley helped Ryan inside as they sat down and a medic looked at his head injury. A few minutes later the medic was finished and Ryan just continued to set, relaxing for what seemed like the first in years.

"Do you believe him…Jeremy?" Ryan asked towards Ashley, he was quiet for only her to hear.

Ashley shook her head. "I don't know, it's…..it's just a lot to take in at the moment. I have to think it over"

"I understand, so do I…for now we should just relax, will figure this out later"

"So Ryan, anywhere particular you want to go" Ashley asked as the shuttle began to take off.

"What do you mean Ash?"

"Well, I figure we get some leave for a while before we continue this mission of yours. The one were we find your men"

"Yeah…that would be nice"

"I'll get Anderson to make it happen, so where do you want to go"

Ryan thought for a moment, knowing there was nowhere for him to go. Thinking of his past life, of learning there was now questions to be asked he knew exactly what to do. "Ash, I like to visit my old home…see what it's like now and" he paused for a second at his next thoughts of what he was about to say. "Visit my family's graves"

"Sure thing Sheppard, but I'm coming with you" she replied, slowly placing her head on his shoulder.

Ryan just smiled. "Wouldn't have it another way ash'

"You two know I'm still setting right here, Right?" Joker asked from across the shuttle.

"Of course we do Joker" Ryan laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

**My Own Alternate what if I not specifically me but someone who could be me came entered Mass effect in some way or form and knowing I shouldn't be here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything bioware has done and make no profit in this**

* * *

**Captain Robert Sheppard, United States Marine Corps, Classified NATO Taskforce**

**September 3****rd****, 1983**

**Easter Europe, beyond the Iron curtain **

* * *

The dark sky helped set the mood for Captain Sheppard's men. They were now deep behind soviet lines, and the entire team was now on edge. There was a breeze in the air making the forest feel more alive.

"Reynolds on me" Sheppard ordered quietly, as he opened his tarp up.

He used the tarp to conceal himself and Reynolds in a place where they could use a light to look at the map. Reynolds joined his Captain as Sheppard began looking over the mission details. The rest of the squad was providing a perimeter for their leaders.

"So, how far we out from the compound" Reynolds asked.

Sheppard marked an area on the map, determining the distance. "Just a few clicks, I want hound two to take positions in the hills surrounding the compound. While we go in with hound one"

"You sure you want to go in Robert?" Reynolds asked concerned for his friend and mentor. "I don't want to have to explain to Samantha how her fiancé died on a supposed training exercise" He smirked, thinking of what their cover story would be if they were killed. Doing something so important that would make it seem like you went down in an accident, rather than as a hero.

Sheppard shook his head. "No, I need to see this through Reynolds. If they have a device anywhere near like the last one we found, then we have to get it away from the damn commies"

Reynolds huffed in slight disappointment, yet he wasn't surprised one bit. "Alright, I'll take the first fire team on the eastside, while you take the second on the west."

Sheppard nodded, still looking over the map. "Hound two's sniper teams can clear the way for us."

With that Sheppard cut his light, and folded the tarp up. They explained the situation with the fire team leaders and proceeded on mission.

The Taskforce took longer than expected in reaching the soviet compound. They stood close to a road to observe any patrols, and avoided them as needed. They knew if things got loud they would have to evacuate fast.

The taskforce was split into three main squads. Hound one, lead personally by Sheppard, and second by lieutenant Reynolds, Were to move into the compound. Hound Tow would set up a defensive perimeter around the compound. While Hound three was to secure the extraction route, which is why they were observing patrols on the main road.

The soviet compound was deep in Eastern Europe in soviet controlled territory. Because it was so deep, Intel stated that the guard detail on the compound would be small. The soviets still had no idea what they had recently discovered. They had to move fast, they were going in with no unit patches, no support, just the way Sheppard liked it. If they were compromised or discovered in any way the United States would deny any involvement. In fact Sheppard's superiors highly advised not to proceed with the mission, but it was Sheppard's task force, so the decision lied to him.

The Taskforce he formed was made up of different branches and armies within NATO. Sheppard wanted only the best for his unit. He served in force recon himself, and recruited a few former squad mates that served with him in missions back in Vietnam. Lieutenant Reynolds was a green beret, although Sheppard didn't get along with him at first, the two later became close friends. There was also a few British SAS Soldiers in their unit.

Sheppard held up his hand in a fist, signaling the taskforce to hold. Everyone took a knee holding scanning their sectors, while Reynolds slowly moved his way up to Sheppard.

"So that's it, doesn't look to well guarded, finally Intel was right about something" Whispered Reynolds, as both he and Sheppard looked onto the compound.

Sheppard didn't reply, he looked over to Lieutenant Hall, a British SAS and squad leader of Hound two. Sheppard gave him a nod, and Hall signaled his squad to take position. Hound three was already doubling back towards their evac route. Sheppard now looked over to Reynolds.

"Into the Fray Reynolds" Sheppard whispered back, and Reynolds just rolled his eyes at Sheppard's usual comment. For some reason it was one of his favorite sayings, but Reynolds did not know why. Reynolds took his fire team towards their objective. Sheppard looked on to the last three men behind him, his fire team. He gave a move out signal with his hand, and the men followed.

Sheppard's fire team was held up behind a bush, as he looked onto their entrance of the compound. The Compound was basically just a main building, with a few guard post around it, not really much of a defense. There was one guard sitting on a char by their entrance. Sheppard turned towards his men, giving them one of his many hand signals.

Sheppard's squad members moved through the bushes towards the right, one making a few weird sounds, which caught the attentions of the guard. The guard nervously grabbed his weapons, moving just out of the tip of the bushes. He shined his flashlight into the darkness, but could not see Sheppard's men. The guard seemed sure there was nobody there, which was his big mistake. The second he turned around one of Sheppard's men quickly, but quietly moved out of the bush, grabbing the guard as he slit the man's throat. The corpse of the guard was dragged into the darkness, after that Sheppard ordered his team to move out.

Entering the facility seemed to be the easy part; hell the door wasn't even locked. Sheppard's fire team only encountered a handful of guards between here and their objective. Just like the guard outside they made quick and easy work of them. They also ran into a few civilians, which Sheppard guessed had to be scientist. He had his team just knock them out.

They were now outside the entrance of the main facilities room. Sheppard and his team stacked up on the door, and they quickly moved inside securing the room. That's where Sheppard's saw it, a large tower like alien device just sitting in the room. To Sheppard's surprise Reynolds and his fire team was already inside. They had taken cared of the rooms guards.

"What took you capt" Reynolds spoke up, as he and one of his squad members were sitting up the charges. The Taskforce wouldn't be able to secure such a large device behind enemy lines, so they took this mission simply to destroy it. The egg heads back in the states ran test on the device they already had, figuring it would be safe to destroy it.

Sheppard looked around the room, noticing there was hardly any data lying around. "Reynolds make sure the device is taken care of, I'm going to go look through the facilities labs, or whatever else is here"

Reynolds looked concern. "By yourself, you don't want any backup?"

"No, the compound is secured. I'm just looking for anything we could salvage"

With Sheppard gone Reynolds had the rest of the men set up the charges. He had Sheppard's fire team remove the unconscious bodies of the civilians away from the blast zone. Reynolds noticed Sheppard was gone for a long time, so he went to investigate, leaving his fire teams sergeant in charge.

Reynolds went down the corridor the Captain took, when he suddenly saw Sheppard ran out of a room that looked like a cell, with a woman in his arms. Reynolds could see the woman looked badly injured, but what caught his attention was what looked like a four year old kid, tugging on the Captains leg as he followed him.

"Captain…what's going on?" Reynolds asked, but Sheppard just ignored him, heading straight towards the rest of the Fire team's.

Sheppard came up to the squad member with the long range prototype radio. Without even asking he quickly jabbed the radio form the soldier, nearly yelling in the damn thing.

"This is Hound Actual to Hound three come in"

Reynolds was stunned; thinking what the hell the Captain was thinking breaking radio silence. Sure there radios were prototypes that couldn't be intercepted, but they weren't suppose to take that chance, at least that's what the Captain said In the first place.

"Hound three to hound Actual go ahead" The voice of the squad leader of Hound three replied through the radio.

"Contact base evac, advise them to bring a medical team." The captain instructed looking over the injured woman in his arms "Let them know Taskforce Cerberus needs immediate evac. Mission complete"

With that the Captain looked towards Reynolds, who could tell he wanted answers, but now was not the time and the lieutenant knew that. They had to evacuate now, questions could be asked later.

* * *

**Major Andrew Reynolds, U.S. Army Intelligence, Head of Taskforce Cerberus**

**December 4th, 2014**

* * *

The major awoke in his car, as he had just dreamt of the operation that started everything. He could remember nearly screaming at his CO the second they boarded the chopper at what he was thinking. As well as all the crazy questions he asked. Although he was given bare minimum answers to his questions. It wasn't until after the Captain retired to raise his family that he learned of the truth in sealed documents. He knew then and there he should of reported to his superiors of what the Captain hid, but he simply couldn't do that to his friends. He still couldn't to this day, even with everything that was happening.

The Major looked through across the street, waiting for the subject to make his move. He and a few other Taskforce members where now trailing the three soldiers that were sent back stateside. They were back in Texas, as that's where the three soldiers division was stationed.

The Major was currently following Sergeant McNeil. And what caught his attention next was to where the Sergeant was heading, straight for the Sheppard property. The Major smirked as he thought why. He had a theory as to what the devices did, and so far the Sergeant was proving his theory.

* * *

**Texas, Sheppard Property**

* * *

Samantha had been spending the last few days cleaning the mess that was left from the family gathering. After the news of her Sons Death, The family all came down to the Sheppard property for her support. The Army pronounced Ryan MIA back in med October, Along with the rest of his company. They gave up the search for Bravo Company not two weeks after their MIA status. When only three soldiers were found, they said the rest were all but gone and dead.

She could still remember that day the two Army officers came on her doorstep. Robert her husband hasn't said much after that day. He just sits on his chair on the porch, looking towards Ryan's Large Shed that was converted and expanded into his old personal house not 5 years ago. Most of the family that stayed after the funeral had already left. Sean her youngest, enlisted in the Army not long before Ryan's death. She was fully against the idea now, but there was nothing she could say or to stop him now. The whole Idea of worrying was pointless. The war Ryan died in didn't even last a week. That just made everything about the Idea of Ryan's death even more meaningless.

'What did he die for, what was the purpose of Flaming boulder' she thought to herself, becoming angry at mere thought of the name. Operation flaming boulder, the name was still heard on the news, as well as all around the town in the people's voices. She never wanted to hear the name of the war in her house ever again. Samantha was so busy with the dishes she didn't hear Mike come up behind her.

"Hi mom…how you holding up?" Her oldest son asked, standing beside her as he tried to help. Samantha just slightly tapped his hand, signaling she didn't want help.

"I'm fine son" she grumpily muttered, cleaning a plate with her rag. "You don't have to ask every time you see me"

Mike just sighed, as he began to walk towards to living room stopping in his tracks he looked out the window. "Um, Mom"

"What is it Mike, you really should head back home. It's a long drive back to Louisiana" Samantha replied in an annoyed tone. She was thankful mike hadn't left, but he has his own life to get back to.

"Are you expecting company?"

Samantha was confused at what he was getting at. She stopped what she was doing and turned to her son. "What was that Mike?"

Mike pointed towards the window. Samantha looked out to see a car pulling up on the property. Both her and her son went outside on the porch while the car pulled up. Robert was still sitting on his chair, not at all caring for what was going on. She knew her Husband would come back to reality in time. He served in the Marine Corps back in Vietnam, and throughout the cold war. If he could get through that, than he would eventually get through this.

The car finally came to a stop, as it was on the end of the driveway. A man came out of the car, and samantha recognized his Army BDU anywhere. "Leave!" she firmly yelled.

The man was not teetered to her demand. "Ma'am, if I can have a momentof your time…"

Samantha cut him off before he could finish. "Get off my property before I call the police. I don't want to have anything to do with your military anymore"

"It's about your son" The soldier said stopping at the entrance of the porch.

"Whatever you have to say about Ryan I don't want to hear it. He's gone and I don't want to here anymore of it"

"He may seem gone, but he's not. Ma'am I served with Ryan Sheppard for the better part of the last three years"

She couldn't believe what bull this man was giving her. Samantha had already had enough, this was the final straw."Now I know your lying Because Ryan was barely in the army for two years. NOW LEAVE!" She now said in a much more demanding voice. She already started to walk back in the house, keeping her threat about calling the police.

The Man spoke up again. "Ryan says He's sorry about what happened on the beach in Galveston"

She stopped her hand, mid way turning the door knob. Not believing what she just heard, she turned back towards the Soldier. "What did you…How do you?"

Mike staying quiet in the conversation leaned into her ear to whisper. "Nobody but you, Sean and I know about what happened in Galveston. The only other person is Ryan"

The soldier slowly walked up the steps. "I'm Sergeant Brendan McNeil Ma'am, and I think you want to hear what I came to say…please I'm one of the three surviving soldiers of Bravo Company" The soldier was much more insistent.

That hit her dead in her tracks; she heard three soldiers were found a few weeks ago back In Iran as the surviving soldiers of Bravo Company. She only knew because she carefully looked through the names to see if Ryan was one of them.

After the minute of silence she spoke up again. "Will you come inside?"

The man just stood still, grabbing for something in his pocket. "I can't, what you have to see is for your eyes only, I promised the Corporal." He held out his hand to give her something.

Samantha took the object noticing it was a Small USB drive. "What is this?" she asked quietly

"A message he spent the last few weeks working on. Put it in your computer, and watch all the vids in order. I must also ask that you destroy the drive when you are finished with it"

Samantha was still all confused. "Why?" She asked.

"I can't say for now, but…I can do one thing for you." The soldier took in a deep breath, looking like he was about to regret what he was about to say somehow. "When you're finished with the message call this number" He handed her a not with a phone number written on it. "I'll come back and help you try to understand, the corporal was insistent I just give you the message and never speak to you again, but it's the least I can do for you and your family. I owe him big for saving me from a Batarian slave camp" The soldier started to walk back towards his car.

Samantha was confused. "batara what?" she called out.

The soldier just smiled as he opened his car door. "It'll make since after you watch all the vids. Better start now, there's about 5 hour's worth of footage on that" he gave a slight laugh as he entered his car, driving away.

"Wonder what that's all about" mike commented as he started walking back in the house.

"get my laptop" she said turning towards mike.

"C'mon mom, you can't believe this" Mike argued.

"Just do it" Samantha said in her motherly demanding tone.

"Fine whatever, but this is a waste of time"

Samantha looked at her husband as she realized he Finlay made a movement, looking straight at Samantha muttering. "He did it"

* * *

**AN: More detail will be given about Captain Roberts discovery when we look into the memories and background of Jeremy (Aka Raider)**


	16. Chapter 16

**My Own Alternate what if I not specifically me but someone who could be me came entered Mass effect in some way or form and knowing I shouldn't be here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything bioware has done and make no profit in this**

* * *

**Corporal Ryan Sheppard**

**Texas**

* * *

Ash and Ryan both spent the last day on the road. Ryan made a joke about why they were using this ground car, and not a futuristic flying one. Apparently they were only used inside city limits. And since the Sheppard property was in the countryside still, they had to use this green ground truck, still futuristic in look though.

"You haven't talked much" Ash said breaking the silence still busy driving.

"Not much to say really, I'm surprise the property is still owned by the Sheppard family. But I don't expect to find much closure there"

"Not exactly what I mean Ryan, you haven't talked much at all since what happened after the desert" Ashley stated with a slight worry in her voice.

She was right, Ryan hasn't talked much since. Than again neither did she, there was just so much on their palte now What was there to say, he destroyed the only ticket they knew of home. To stop Saren yes, but he's never actually felt this home sick before. Ryan said he was going to stay and stay he would. Still it hurts for him to think he will probably never return home again. Not just for him, but for the rest of the guys as well. Not to mention the fact that the LT didn't make it.

"C'mon Ryan, talk to me" Ashley was much more insistent now. "We're not going to be there for another half hour anyways"

He couldn't keep quiet to her any longer. He had to keep her in the loop. "I…I just never thought I be this home sick ash"

"I guess I could understand that"

"No ash, I'm sorry but you can't" He started to become more honest. "You can see your family again, Hell you probably will see them after this. I will never see any of my family ever again" He didn't strike out to be mean, but that probably sounded worse then he attended.

"Yeah…Guess I don't"

"I'm sorry ash I didn't…"

"Don't be Ryan; I know how important family is"

Suddenly Ashley stopped the truck. Ryan looked out the windshield to see why. Looking out he could see some kind of checkpoint up ahead on the dirt road now turn concert.

"What's that about?" he asked quietly for only himself to hear, but Ashley heard him, thinking the same thing.

A guard came out, waving his hand for them to come forward. Ashley did as he said, starting the truck again. Slowly coming up to the checkpoint and stopping as the guard instructed right before the front barrier. The guard came to the passenger side, like he knew who Ryan was, and was expecting him. He handed some kind of square panel towards Ryan.

"Put your hand here sir" the man insisted.

"Why? What Is this?" Ryan was really confused at what he was asking.

"DNA scan sir, please Mr. Sheppard insist that you comply with the scan"

Mr. Sheppard? Ryan knew The Sheppard family was still running this property. But he didn't understand exactly what was going on. Looking back at Ashley he could tell she was even more confused than he was. Ryan gave into the guards demand, placing his right hand on the panel. After a few seconds it lit green.

"Thank you sir, please continue forward down the road, Mr. Sheppard is waiting. I'm sure you know the way"

Ashley just nodded, as she started the truck again. The barrier collapsed into the ground and they continued onward. This still doesn't make any since, how could anyone know he was coming? Especially from a family Ryan's never met in his life before.

They reached the house within the next few minutes. Just like Ryan remembered it wasn't far. But the house was definitely different. It was more like a mansion than anything. However one thing had caught his eye, his old shed converted house was still sitting in front. It was old and beat up, like it hadn't been touched in years.

Both Ashley and Ryan excited the truck, seeing a man in what looked like his mid fifties walking towards them.

"Who's that?" Ashley asked as if Ryan knew the answer.

"Ash do you really think I know" He replied with a slight laugh.

"Right..."

The Man was a few feet in front of them now, so they both decided to stop talking and listen to what he had to say.

"Sheppard?" the man said.

Trying to act dumb Ryan had little else to say. "Um…yes you're Mr. Sheppard"

He just smiled like he looked annoyed from Ryan's comment. "You don't have to hide it Ryan. I know who you are. Why do you think I had my guard do a DNA scan on you?"

"What!" Ryan yelled thinking this was imposable, how could he know who Ryan was?

"I'm afraid that me knowing you is all I can say…take this" then man threw a set of keys in Ryan's hand. "It will open your place, Stay as long as you wish, but don't expect me to answer any questions"

The man just started to walk back towards his house, keeping to his statement that he couldn't talk to us anymore.

Ashley could no longer hold the silence, as Ryan didn't blame her. "Okay, what the hell is going on here Ryan?"

Ryan just looked towards his house not acknowledging ash. Looking at his set of keys he could only imagine what to find in there. "Guess will find out" Ryan replied walking towards his old place. Taking a quick look behind him to see Ashley still following, he could tell she was a little annoyed. But she knew the only way to find an answer was the see for herself as well.

He took a deep breath before turning the key. In all honesty Ryan had no idea what he was going to find, especially with everything strange around here going on. The door opened, and he could feel the old air rushing out of the room. Taking those few first steps into his old place, Ryan couldn't believe his eyes. The room was still very much how he had left it all those years ago. Minus of course the layers of dust, spider webs, and Decay all around.

"Gee, Um…Nice place" Ryan could hear Ashley say sarcastically. He almost forgot she was here for a second.

"Ash, you are aware this is like going inside a time capsule right. This place doesn't look like it was touched in a hundred years" He replied Grabbing a towel to wipe the dust off of his shelf, which held his collection of games and movies.

"What are you doing?" Ashley asked waving her hand around to blow away all the dust flying around the room.

"Bare with me a second, I'm just looking for something specific" That was only half the truth. Ryan couldn't go around saying 'hay I'm looking for my copies of the game that this future is about' He still hasn't told anyone that this was from a game, except for Jackson figuring out because of Jeremy. And there was no way this could be the future. Yet Mass effect was no longer in his collection, none of the games were. However everything else was still there.

'I don't understand, what's going on here' He thought to himself.

Ashley just sat on the bed, waiting for him to finish. "Hay what's this Ryan?" she asked taking an old sheet off of something that it was covering. As she removed the sheet, it revealed a very large metallic Case.

Ryan came over towards the bed, looking for a way to open the case. "This wasn't here before" he said quietly.

"Might have something to do with everyone knowing who you are" Ashley stated, while she was also trying to help him open the case.

That just gave him even more reason to open the case. The thing could reveal why in the world he was expected here. Nobody should even know he went through time. Last he checked on his File he was turned from Missing action, to killed in action, sometime around November of 2014, about a month or so after Iran.

Finally feeling his hands around the rim of the case, Ryan found the clamps to open the sucker up. Before he could manage Ryan heard Ashley's Omni tool beep. He could tell she was ignoring the call, wanting to also see what was inside. However trying to open the case it just kept on beeping. "Are you going to answer that?" Ryan asked, wanting to get rid of the suspense of the sound that kept interrupting him.

"I guess I probably should, I'll be right outside if you need me Ryan" she said placing her hand on his shoulder for support before she stepped outside.

With no interruption in his way any longer, he continued to finally open the case. Unclamping the locks the case slowly opened. Ryan couldn't believe what I was seeing. It wasn't just any case. This was indeed a time capsule, but how? And more importantly why? Inside was some of his more personal belonging, along with a laptop. It wasn't just any laptop; it was the one I bought not long before he shipped out.

Reaching inside to take the laptop out, under it revealed his old hunting knife, as well as his Dad's Magnum. he didn't know what in the world of all things these would have here. Ryan guessed they were more of a sentimental thing left for him. Ignoring them for now Ryan turned on the laptop. Surprisingly the thing turned on quickly, as it had a full charge. Looking at the desktop there was a single folder in the middle, Named 'Remember'.

Without thinking he opened the folder, revealing sets of pictures. All of which were things he took himself back in the day. It even had a collection he sent to his family from graduating Basic. Ryan opened the set revealing his old platoon, With Jackson standing right next to him. They were anything but friends in those days. Hell Jackson hated him back then. Ryan closed the picture, looking for a set of his family now. Ryan then opened one at random, looking at the date that was marked at the bottom as March, 2015. Something wasn't right, He could see his mom and dad, and my brother mike, but Sean wasn't in the picture. Thinking he just wasn't there at the time he ignored it for the time being, not noticing Ashley was now standing behind him.

"That's a nice family, you're brother Right?" She asked, just barely startling him.

Ryan knew how important siblings where to her, since she did after all have three sisters "Huh, oh…Yeah I had two actually if you remember me telling you" Taking a quick pause to know he just said had rather than have. Forgetting his entire family he knew were now all gone. "So what was that call about, secret admirer? Should I be jealous ash" Ryan teased

She playfully punched his shoulder. "Keep it up and you might have to eventually" She said with a slight laugh. "High command wants to speak to us"

"By us, do they mean you?"

"No I mean us, and I mean now. Sorry but we're going to have to cut this short Ryan. The rest of your squad was already escorted there."

Ryan put the laptop back in the case, clamping all the locks back into place, as he was going to take it back with him. However, Ryan noticed something tapped to the back of the Case. Ryan quickly removed the item, noticing it was a set of dog tags with a note on it that read. 'return these to Jeremy, he forgot them. And I'm sorry for keeping him a secret your whole life' It wa signed dad. Ryan looked at the tags, one was a set of his own fathers, another was his, and the last was an Alliance set of dog tags that belonged to Ashley.

"I guess it might be true" Ashley stated looking at the tags with Ryan.

"Yeah, but will talk about him late" Ryan placed the tags in his pocket, and turned back to Ashley "Guess we better get moving then; don't want to keep your brass waiting"

"You know Ryan; you should become part of the alliance now. You have a lot of potential"

"What and be a marine? Sorry ash, but I enjoy being an Army Grunt" He rpelied picking up the case and walking towards the door.

"Is that the real reason Ryan, Or do you just not want to take any orders from somebody besides yourself?" She asked stopping him from walking out the door.

"Ash, If I enlist we would have to separate"

"What makes you say that?"

"I won't have you brought up with fraternization charges, especially after everything you've been through"

"Stop defending me Ryan just stop, last time you did Shepard Nearly killed you"

"Ash…Please, just…trust me on this. I can do more by not being part of the alliance"

"Alright, but don't think this means you can't follow my orders in combat"

"Well you'll probably have to fight over command with Staff Sergeant Hamilton in the future. Don't worry about me though; I'd follow your orders to the T"

Ashley just let a burst of laughter at his remarks. "Whatever Grunt, now get back in the truck"

"Yes Gunnery chief" Ryan said giving a playful salute.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Mars Civilian Station private bar.**

**Eric Patterson, Secret Cerberus Recruiter**

* * *

"Well, well looks like I got another full house" Eric said giving a smirk; he had not given all night.

"God damn Patterson, you ant cheating us are you" Brad replied throwing his cards in frustration.

Eric and his Group met up for a card game or two every week. It had become routine, and to Eric the best way to make some extra credits.

"Hay Joe, you going to reshuffle the cards?" Eric asked.

"Nah man, I think we should call it a night" Joe got up from the table.

"I think you stolen enough of are credits Patterson" brad said taking a chunk from his beer.

Before Eric could do anything there was a loud knock on the door.

"This place is private!" Joe yelled out.

The knock disappeared, and nearly a second later the door smashed open with a man holding out a Weapon.

"What the…." Brad tried reaching for his side arm, but was too late as the man shot both brad on Joe dead. Clean shots between the eyes Eric had never seen such accuracy in a long time.

"Shit don't kill me, take all the credits there yours' Eric begged.

The man holstered his gun; coming from the shadows Eric could see the Pale skinned man. With his shaved buzz cut. Eric noticed his face covered with scars and bruises. The man looked like he just walked out of a coffin.

"Relax Mr. Patterson. I'm looking to enlist" The man said with an evil smirk. "I'm sure my…Resume here can convince you. I think my work can speak for itself"

"I have no idea what you're talking ab…" before Eric could finish the man just grabbed his throat.

"Don't Insult me Mr. Patterson, I know you're a recruiter for Cerberus" The man shouted letting Eric go from his death joke.

"How did you know I wa…"

The man interrupted "I've been hard at work finding Cerberus, as you can see I'm here to enlist for them. Since I have nowhere else to go" the man said picking up a credit from the table and flipping it.

"And why's that?" Eric asked moving back towards the table.

The man took a pause and looked at Eric directly into his eyes. He could see that thousand mile stare anywhere. No doubt about it this guy was a trained killer, and could probably do well for Cerberus.

"I'm what you would say a wanted man from the alliance, and probably soon to be the council"

"You didn't have to kill my card Group here, you could have gone through my contacts" Eric begun the get more frustrated with his voice. Even though Brad and Joe weren't exactly friends, they didn't deserve to die for this.

"Like I said Mr. Patterson I'm wanted, so I'm in too much of a hurry for such a thing"

Eric just let a sigh "fine, I could point you towards my superiors, but I'm going to need a name"

"It's John…John Shepard former alliance Commander and Council Spectre"

* * *

**December 4th, 2014**

**Sergeant Brendan McNeil**

**Texas, bar in a little town**

* * *

McNeil still found it hard to take it all in. He was home; he could see his family again. However, the first thing he did when he got back was visit Sheppard's family. He knew promising to answer their questions was something he might regret. At least He wouldn't have to deal with hearing it from Ryan.

McNeil took in his surroundings, he forgotten the feel of an earth bar. People In the bar cheering over the game on the TV laughing with their friends. It was still all weird for him, this was the first time in years he been in a bar with just Humans. He looked at his Bud light, never thinking he mess all those alien liquors. McNeil was deeply hard in his thoughts; he didn't notice his comrade coming on in the bar to join him.

"Hay Sarge, so I take it mission complete" The soldier laughed as he signaled the bartender for a drink.

McNeil looked to see who it was. "Yeah Johnny it's done" He said taking a sip of his beer.

"Great, so I take it you're going home now, can't keep that wife waiting huh" Johnny said with a slight laugh as he was teasing McNeil.

"Nope"

"What do you mean no, Isn't that the reason we came back?"

"I think I'm going to stay for a bit, help the corporal's family understand" McNeil didn't even look at John when he said that.

Johnny got off his chair, coming closer to McNeil for no eavesdroppers to hear. "You can't be serious Bren; you know we can't do that"

McNeil got off his chair to meet his comrade, before he could say anything he noticed an army officer walking into the bar. He knew that officer anywhere. "Shit, John where you followed" He whispered.

"What are you talking about Bren?"

Johnny's back was towards the door, as he couldn't see the Army officer. Who was staring McNeil down, while coming closer and closer. "Army Intel six o'clock"

Johnny knew what that meant and just kept silent. The army officer was now right at the group.

"Sergeant McNeil and Private Tan, So nice to see you two again" the officer said standing between the two.

"Major Reynolds, What are you doing so far from the base?" McNeil said with humor in his voice.

"What I can't have a drink with the two soldiers that survived against all odds in the desert" The major said as he sat on the bar, while McNeil and Johnny where still standing. "Tell me, how do three soldiers survive nearly two months in the desert with no supplies, and carrying a radiation on them that's not of this earth?" He asked as he took a drink from McNeil's beer.

"The doctors gave us the clear, the radiation is harmless and should fade within a few weeks" Johnny spoke up.

"That still doesn't answer my question…Private" The Major then turned around to Meet McNeil's eyes. "You're all hiding something, and I tend to find out what it is"

"Where not hiding anything Sir, Now if you can excuse yourself I'm trying to have a drink with a friend" McNeil nearly demanded, as he wanted the major to leave.

"Oh but of course Sergeant, I look forward to seeing you two back at Fort Sam" he gave them both a quick look as he took another sip of the beer and left money to pay for them. "Have a pleasant evening" The Major then walked out of the bar.

"Crap" McNeil said when he was sure the Major was gone.

"What are we going to do Bren?" Johnny asked hoping McNeil would have all the answers.

"Where going to keep are mouth shut, that's what where going to do" McNeil almost broke the whisper as he was determined to stay quiet at all cost.

"You know as well as I do that the Specialist won't stay quiet for long"

Johnny was right; the specialist would give in to almost any threat. Thinking quickly there was little choice as what to do. "We have to make sure he stays silent John"

"C'mon Bren, how can we keep that guy quiet. He wouldn't stay quiet in a firefight with collectors" Johnny looked around after that statement to make sure nobody was listening.

"We don't have any other choice. We have to keep Max quiet, or risk change in the timeline"


	17. Chapter 17

**My Own Alternate what if I not specifically me but someone who could be me came entered Mass effect in some way or form and knowing I shouldn't be here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything bioware has done and make no profit in this**

* * *

**Corporal Ryan Sheppard**

**Alliance High Command, Vancouver**

* * *

Ashley and Ryan just made it to Vancouver this morning. The transport ship that brought the there didn't take any detours at all, taking them both straight towards the high command. Where the so called brass wanted to speak with them, "THEM" Ryan knew he was from the past and all, but he was not quite sure where this was going to go. Sure he said he had knowledge of the future and all. However, between the defection of Shepard and the attack on earth, everything is fair game now. There's just no telling in what could happen now.

Walking off the transport, there was already a soldier there to meet them. He quickened his pace towards them, as the transport already took off behind the two.

"Chief Williams, Mr. Sheppard…"

"It's Corporal Sheppard" Ryan corrected him, although he didn't know why. Hell he knows he's not part of any Army anymore.

"Pardon me sir, the brass needs to speak with the chief alone first, Mr….I mean Corporal, you're to wait in the room right outside, your comrades are already waiting as well" The soldier pointed Ryan towards the lobby. Looking next to him Ryan could see Ash had already made her way towards the Brass.

"Comrades?...Oh thanks" Ryan was a little confused at first, forgetting about the others at that moment.

"Right this way Sir" The soldier Lead Ryan towards the lobby.

The lobby wasn't far, just a few corridors down from the landing pad. Ryan remembered that this place was the opening to mass effect 3. Entering the lobby someone from the side of the door started to tackle him.

"Sheppard man, I thought you be hitched by now" Not to his surprise it was Jackson who had grabbed him.

"Screw you Jackson" Ryan replied throwing Jackson off of him. "What have you guys been up to?" Ryan hadn't seen them in nearly a week; the last time was in the desert right before meeting Anderson.

"Well, Max and I spent the week in this nice apartment provided for us. Sucked though…Sine there was a guard assigned to us, so we really couldn't get away with anything" He smirked with the last line, sitting on one of the chairs in the lobby.

Ryan hadn't even known the Specialist and Jackson had become somewhat of friends. Killian was sitting in the corner, not even taking a look at him. Ryan didnt blame him; he destroyed the only way home, well the only way they currently knew of. Ryan took a seat next to Jackson.

"So what has Mark been up to?" Ryan asked casually.

'The Sarge, has spent the entire week READING" Jackson held up his fingers giving a hand jester to the word Reading.

"What?"

"Yeah, he got one of those…thingies on the hand" Jackson tapped his hand on his head trying to remember the name.

"Omni tool?" Ryan said knowing the answer.

Jackson just snapped his hand. "That's the thing"

"So what has he been reading so much of?" Ryan asked, curious to know what information Mark was looking into so much.

'History" Jackson just spouts out.

"What?"

Jackson just started laughing "Yeah, he's been catching up on the past hundred years or so" He said, keeping his laughter, Ryan could tell he wasn't taking things serious. Jackson must have forgotten the Sarge had to kill his own friend to save his life.

"You know Jackson, some reading might be good for you….stuff some knowledge into that so called brain of yours" Ryan stated sarcastically, trying to irritate Jackson.

Jackson put his laughter on halt "Do I really have to tell you to go screw yourself?" He asked, trying to give Ryan one of his serious looks.

Ryan didn't know why, but he just thought about it for a moment. Jackson usually doesn't give him the choice. "Nah, I think I can do without that"

"Then just shut your mouth lover boy" He said in a threatening tone, although Ryan knew he was just messing around.

The words took a few moments to process in Ryan's head of what he called him. "Lover Boy?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me Ryan" Jackson laughed, he rarely ever used his first name. "You're gone with the Chief for over a week; don't tell me you didn't do what I think you did"

"For your information Taylor, I was visiting my old home" Ryan corrected, telling the truth. Although Ash and Ryan had gotten closer these past few days, he didn't want to feed Jackson ammunition. So the best idea was denial.

He just gave me a look; Ryan could tell he wasn't buying it "Whatever makes you sleep at night"

In irritation Ryan decided to try and change the subject. "So where is the sarge?" he asked not seeing him in the lobby at all.

"Um, I think he needed to take a piss or something"

"Or something, man really keeping an eye on everyone now are we" Ryan said being sarcastic again with a smirk on his face this time.

Before Jackson could reply a uniformed soldier came in the lobby to interrupt. "Sheppard?" He spoke aloud; not knowing which one of us was Ryan.

'Right here" Ryan spoke jumping off his seat.

"The brass will see you now" The soldier said towards him, then taking a look at Jackson who was a bet confused "Just Sheppard" He added.

Ryan gave a look back towards Jackson "Go man, I'll let the sarge know you're here" Jackson said waving him off.

Ryan just gave his gaze back towards the soldier. "After you" he said, not knowing his way around the base.

* * *

**Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams**

**Inside the debriefing room**

* * *

Ashley didn't like leaving Ryan so quickly, but being a late Williams to a debriefing is the last thing she wanted. Walking up to the door, the guard moved out of her way giving her entrance.

The door slid open, Ashley marched inside saluting. "Gunnery Chief Williams, reporting as ordered" she firmly said holding herself at attention, while still saluting.

Inside was a small room with a round table, with at least five alliance officers. Ashley couldn't see their ranks from here, but she figured they were pretty high up.

"At ease Chief" the officer in the middle ordered, while he was dabbling around with a datapad. Probably looking over the mission report, as well as her own personal files. The Officer set his datapad down, looking straight at the chief. "Would you care to take a seat chief?" He asked, not making the question an order.

Ashley could tell that wasn't order, so she kept herself at attention. "I'd prefer to stand if you don't mind sir"

"Fair enough" The officer replied looking at the others.

"I hope you know why you're here chief" The officer on the left said, with what was obviously a female voice, however Ashley couldn't see her. She was too busy trying to keep her bearings straight.

Ashley wasn't sure what to say at first. She kept silent for a moment, thinking how to put everything in her own words. Before she could the female alliance officer spoke up.

"Let me make it clear CHIEF, Mutiny aboard the Normandy, destruction of the Normandy, and…..oh yes allowing civilians to operate under such a high profile mission" the female alliance officer barked, while looking over the report files.

"Mutiny?" Ashley quickly replied, not thinking of the rest of accusing statements that she said.

"Relieving your commanders spot on the Normandy CHIEF" another alliance officer first spoke up, this time it was the one on the right.

Ashley became a bet frustrated with that, she finally broke her bearings. "With all due respect….sir….the commander had lost it…..he was psychotic, a danger not only to himself, but the entire crew. If I recall Shepard killed his two guards in cold blood"

"We've seen the recording of the pod chief, but that doesn't change the fact that you helped a civilian gain control of the ship" The Officer firmly replied.

"What did you expect, with a Williams" one of the other alliance officers who was between the female officer and the middle one, who Ashley could finally see was an admiral, Muttered quietly to himself.

Ashley held back her anger; she knew this wasn't the right time to defend her family name. "Corporal Sheppard is not a civilian…Sir"

"Yet he's not part of the alliance, if I recall Shepard and Anderson wanted to use his so called…Knowledge, not his outdated combat skills" The Admiral in the middle of the table stated.

"Using Sheppard in combat was the commander's idea, he figured the Corporals vital Intel would be better put to use on the field" Ashley was telling the truth, but not sure if the brass here would even believe her.

"I think this would go faster with another witness" the admiral stated hitting a buzzer on the table.

The door behind Ashley opened, with the guard taking a quick step inside. The guard quickly saluted "Sir"

"Bring Mr. Sheppard here…Alone" The admiral ordered.

"Aye aye sir" The soldier released his salute taking an about face and marching back out.

* * *

**Five minutes later**

* * *

Ashley finally took a seat on the opposite side of the table. Waiting nervously for Ryan to come in. 'What were they going to do with him' she wondered, not even thinking of what she might be charged with after this debriefing. Before she could think anymore the door once again opened, with Ryan casually walking inside.

"Mr. Sheppard" The admiral spoke up.

Ryan just took a quick glance at the admiral. "Admiral Hackett, I prefer Corporal Sheppard If you don't mind"

The rest of the alliance brace was a little startled at first that Ryan knew his name. But the admiral just smiled. "As you wish Corporal, Please take a seat next to the chief"

Ashley saw the Ryan gave her a hidden smile as he sat next to her. He quickly settled himself in, slouching on the chair. Ashley was a tad bet worried that Ryan wasn't taking any of this serious.

"Corporal" the admiral spoke up after the moment of silence. "What are your opinions on commander shep.."

"Formally commander" Ryan interrupt.

"Yes of course, formal Commander Shepard, what can you say about him?" The admiral asked.

"Well…we won't mention the fact that he shot me over an argument" Ryan said giving a wink at ash. "However, I will mention that he was a psychotic ass who was going to leave not only myself and my Squad, but chief Williams behind on the planet Virmire, when we of course had the nuke. He didn't want the mission completed; he wanted the chief here dead, all because of a previous family history"

The Grumpy alliance officer on the right spoke up. "We are aware of the family history between Shepard and Williams. And we can admit that they should never have been serving on the same vess….."

"But are you however aware of the cultist Shepard was part of" Ryan again interrupted.

"We were not Corporal" the admiral replied "if we were, Shepard would probably never serve in the alliance"

"Right…..so what happens now admiral?" Ryan asked.

"The council has been speaking with us, they want to apologies for everything they may have said an…."

"OH that's great, because there always so helpful, what could they possibly want?"

The admiral Smiled, sliding a datapad across the table towards Ryan. "With the remains of soverign all over the desert, they have all the evidence they need about the so called reapers. Corporal they want you to bring Comm…formal Commander Shepard in for justice"

"why me?" Ryan asked

"Something about them thinking you were first posing as Commander Shepard, even though you explained you weren't. If everyone learns that Commander Shepard went rouge and not have him in custody it, would look bad for everyone" The admiral explained.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Ryan asked setting the datapad on the table.

"We want you to simply pose as Commander Shepard" The admiral said bluntly.

"WHAT?" Ryan yelled, Ashley was also very confused at this idea.

"We need you to simply pose as him" the admiral explained "that's all, you can leave the actual catching of shepard to the N7 soldiers that will be assigned to the ship you will be located to"

"If you haven't notice, besides my military haircut style, Shepard and I don't look a whole lot alike"

The admiral once again just smiled. "Like I said, you are posing mainly as name; also Commander Shepard wasn't one for publicity. Only a handful of offices even have even seen his face. All record photos on the database and extranet will be changed to yours"

Ashley was a little worried that nothing of her has yet to be mentioned. She could tell Ryan was also thinking of this, as they shared a simple look towards each other that didn't need words.

"What about the chief?" Ryan asked

"She will be transferred to a colony ba…"

Ryan was even quicker to firmly interrupt this time. "Out of the question"

"Excuse me corporal" Admiral Hackett said.

"If you want my men and me to help, then Ashl…The chief stays"

The entire alliance brass was all looking towards each other, When suddenly that Grumpy alliance officer on the right spoke up. "Chief, is there something you like to share"

"Oh bite me" Ryan said defending ash.

The officer stood from his seat. "You're out of line co…."

"I am not part of your alliance; I'm perfectly within my line"

"Chief, if something else is going on here, you better speak up" The admiral ordered.

"Yes sir" Ashley stood "Sheppard and I.."

Ryan quickly placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her. "What may or may not be going on is none of your business"

That female alliance officer wasn't taking too kindly with the way Ryan was acting. "Soldier, the rules of fratinaz…."

"Do not apply to us, I'm a civilian remember"

Ryan already had an act for interrupting the brass, and it made Ashley put a small smile on her face at the humor of it.

Admiral Hackett stood up "everyone just settle down, the corporal is right" He said in his military tone of his. When the rest of the brass took their seats again, he gave his gaze back towards Ryan. "Corporal, if whatever is going on is true, then you must understand that this is for the best of the mission" He explained.

Ryan just stood up walking around the table. "I disagree" he said continuing his circular pace. "If the whole idea is to protect me when I pose as Shepard, I couldn't think of anyone better to lead the mission then Williams"

"Lead?" The female alliance officer said. "A Gunnery chief is not of rank to lead such a mission" She protested.

"Then you have only one choice, if you want my full cooperation" Ryan said stopping his pace.

The admiral stood from his chair, standing in front of Ryan. "And what is that Corporal?"

"Promote her"

That alliance officer that muttered about the Williams name early just stood in frustration. "OUT OF THE QUESTION" he barked

"Deal" The admiral said.

"WHAT! Admiral you cannot do this..." the officer protested

"Take a seat Major" the admiral ordered, the Major just looked into Ryan's eyes, yielding to the Admirals orders.

"Is there anything else we need to discus Corporal?" The admiral asked.

"Is in matter of fact there is" Ryan said walking around the table back towards his spot. "Saren had men of my company shipped all around the galaxy. I need to use your resources to find them"

"And why would we help you do that?" The female alliance officer asked.

"If I posses knowledge from when I arrived, imagine if any of them do. And how others could use that to their advantage like how you're using me"

"He has a point admiral" The major said. "We can't afford lose ends like that"

"Agreed" the admiral said tuning towards the major "show him" he ordered.

The major slid a second datapad towards Ryan. Ashley could still tell he was disgusted with her new promotion, but there was simply nothing he can do about it. Ryan grabbed the datapad, revealing a single photo. Ashley looked at the picture, revealing what looked like a beat up Soldier in the same uniform Ryan wore in what looked like a slave camp.

"Where is this?" Ryan asked.

"A planet just outside batarian space, it's what looks like mercenaries and slavers exchanging your men at a batarian slave camp" The Major explained.

"I'm going to need a ship"

"Already taken care of corporal" the admiral said. "Williams"

Ashley quickly acknowledged her name. "Yes sir"

"You will be given a small squad, and crew, along with the Corporals men. Officially your part of a PMC group commanded by Sheppard here, who is posing as Commander Shepard. Unofficial you're in charge as an undercover alliance force. Your primary mission is to hunt down Formally Commander Shepard, and find out anything you can about the reapers, your secondary is to rescue the Corporals men. Is that understood Lieutenant"

Ashley was at first stunned with her new promotion, she didn't keep her pause long however. "Yes sir, I understand. Where can we find our ship?"

"Everything you need is on those datapads, you two are both dismissed" the admiral ordered.

Ashley just saluted as she turned to walk out the room. Ryan just gave a silly playful salute as he followed carrying both datapads. As they walked further through the hallway back towards the lobby. Ashley just turned and pulled Ryan into a corner, giving him a passionate kiss in his lips remaining somewhat hidden in a side doorway of the main hall.

Letting him go Ryan just smiled. "What was that for?" he asked with a slight laugh.

"Just…just for everything" There was a short pause as they just stared into each other's gaze. "Come on Ryan, we got a ship to find and your men to save"

"Right behind you LT"

* * *

**AN: Ok that's it for a little bit, this is the entire rewrite of my old story before I took it down, although, even though it ended in the same place for now, the story is already twice as long as it use to be. With my new side stories and new Characters this time around. I had all of these chapters written out before I posted. That's why I was able to do daily updates for a week. So, expect weekly or so updates now, as I have two other fics I'm working on at the same time. THank you to the people reviewing and following, and I'll see you next time :)  
**


End file.
